


'And The Forest Met The Sky'

by Silverhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Elder Wand, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Wandless Magic, Weasley Bashing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhood/pseuds/Silverhood
Summary: The war is over, and in the ruckus a lot of developments had gone unnoticed. Now at the start of 8th year Harry receives a letter from Gringotts, a rather disgruntled one, and another from Narcissa Malfoy. With this letter, Harry also comes into a rather surprising inheritance and a more surprising twist of events. How long will Harry hold up?Draco is forced to move out of his family home with his mother, and into the Black Manor. Of course, nothing goes well when you're in a house full of Blacks and a Potter. He can't wait to go to Hogwart's and then finally be able to start out on his own, but then again Hogwarts was never all gum drops and rainbows either. Neither was his life.





	1. A Startling Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfic so help me out here. Comments are very much appreciated, supportive comments, suggestions, etc.  
> Hopefully there will be more chapters!

“Harry! Breakfast is done!” Remus yelled up to the attic from the small set of stairs. He continued to stare at the door till he heard a faint thud, the welcoming sound of feet hitting the floor. He left with a smile and then headed back down the stairs, leaving Harry to finish getting up.

Harry stared at the wooden floor as he yawned and passed his hand over his frill of a mane he called his hair. It had grown much longer since the end of the war and came down to his shoulders now. The length had smoothed out the tufts a bit but it was still as unruly as ever. Finally climbing out of bed, he fished out some new clothes to wear from a box he had never ‘completely’ unpacked before heading down the attic stairs and towards the kitchen. Dark circles hung around his eyes as he sat down at the table and started to stab at his food. He yawned again.

“Still not sleeping well?” Sirius asked as he leaned against the center island with a hot cup of coffee between his hands. Harry nodded as he started to gnaw on the waffle in front of him. Lupin looked over Harry worriedly before glancing back at Sirius who only shrugged.

“Perhaps we should as Snivellus to make some more dreamless sleep potions,” Sirius suggested which Harry gave a kick shake of his head too.

“No, I feel weird in the morning,” he stated as he finished his waffles, “And you really must stop calling him that.” Lupin agreed and gave Sirius a stern glare before the man put his hands up in defeat.

“I can’t make anyone happy, can I?” Sirius stated as he left the room with a huff. Both Lupin and Harry chuckled as he left before there was a tapping at the window. Frowning Remus went over to open the window for the owl, only to have another one fly through just above it. It landed on the table before dropping the letter and flying away again. While Lupin grabbed the letter from the first owl, Harry was already picking up the other from the dish it had landed on.

“Well that’s odd, it says this one is from Gringotts, what’s the other say Harry?” Remus asked as he took a seat at the table. Harry’s mouth twitched.

“It’s from Narcissa,” he answered and gave Remus a puzzled look. What would a Malfoy want with one Harry Potter? “Which one should we open first?” Harry asked as Remus flipped the Gringotts letter over in his hand.

“Well they are both addressed to you, and with what happened at Gringotts you owe them a lot. Best to read theirs first just in case it’s something to do with the damage you caused,” Remus stated. Harry turned red at that and nodded as he opened the letter and began to read.

 

            “ _Mister Potter,_

 _We regret to inform you that within the wreckage and destruction the war had cause over the whole of the Wizarding world we ran behind on many accouters holdings. We would like to invite you to Gringotts to oversee the inventory of your vaults and to go over your parent’s wills. As the holder of your parent’s wills, Albus Dumbledore, is no longer with us they will be read at once._ ”

 

Harry stopped reading at once and looked over at Remus, confused. “Weren’t the wills supposed to be read a month after my parents’ death?” he asked. Remus returned the confused look and nodded.

“Dumbledore must have had them sealed and ordered to be read at a later date because of the circumstances of their death,” he stated before motioning Harry to keep reading.

           

_“Furthermore, we would like to ask that you take an inheritance test. Due to the destruction of our facilities we are asking everyone to have one done for identification purposes. We have realized that some of the vaults and accounts may have been compromised._

_Also, Mister Potter. We ask that you provide a circumstantial fund to help fix what damage you and you friends inflicted upon our company’s property._

_Sincerely,_

_Gringotts Vault, and Achieves Masters “_

Harry stared down at the letter with a mixture of embarrassment and awe. An inheritance test? That sounded pretty important and maybe he could find out more about his family! He looked over at Remus and tried to keep a straight face. “They have inheritance tests?” he asked.

Remus stared at Harry for a moment and then nodded slowly. “Apparently, I wonder why Dumbledore never spoke of it. It could have helped Snape a lot, perhaps we should tell him,” he suggested. Sirius stepped into the room then and looked over the two men sitting around the kitchen table.

“What do we have here?” he asked as he looked at the letter in Harry’s hand and at the unopened on still on the table. Harry looked up from the letter and smiled slightly.

“Well, it seems that Gringotts has fallen a bit behind since the war and are trying to sort everything. Narcissa also sent a letter but we haven’t gotten to that one yet,” Remus stated. Harry nodded and watched as Sirius lifted Narcissa’s letter and opened it.

At first, he read silently before starting to read aloud when he noticed the importance of the letter.

 

                        _“To Harry Potter and Those It May Concern,_

_As you may know, I Narcissa Malfoy was born into the Black family before I married. As we have fallen on hard times I am asking my Lord Black, and his heir to take us into their home as extended family. With Lucius gone and the Malfoy name with it I’m afraid that I cannot provide for my son alone. From one parental figure to another, please. If you need a few days take them, but I implore you to consider it._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy”_

Everyone in the room stayed quite as Sirius finished with a frown. He turned the letter over in his hands before taking a seat. His hands went to his face as Remus and Harry both looked down at the table. The house-elves had cleaned the plates away while they had been reading, leaving them only to stare at the stained wood.

“Well, that was… Informative,” Remus stated as he lifted his head and then placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Sirius chuckled and shook his head as he looked over at Lupin.

“I don’t know how she plans on getting any of the money or ‘support’ she talked about. Dumbledore stated that because of Regulus’ disappearance that I wouldn’t be able to claim the Lordship; since the ring disappeared with him,” Sirius stated. Harry’s eye brows furrowed.

“If the owner dies than the ring usually appears to the declared heir or back to the family’s vault,” Harry stated. Remus and Sirius both stared at him like he had grown a second head. “You didn’t know?” he asked. How could they not know that? It was one of the few things Harry had learned after starting to read in on the pure bloodlines.

“Why would Dumbledore lie?” Remus voiced, looking at a stunned Sirius.

“I’m sure he had a reason.” Sirius cleared his throat and then left the room. Remus followed quickly, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. He looked over the letters before standing up, only to feel extremely light headed when he did. His eyesight went fuzzy as he leaned on the table for support and waited for the spell to pass. It had been happening more frequently lately, and Harry thought it had something to do with his restless sleep.

If Dumbledore had lied about Sirius being able to claim the Lordship, then what else did he lie about. Harry frowned as he turned over the thought in his mind as he headed up to his room. Eighth year at Hogwarts, to make up for the missed schooling during the war, was coming up in a few months and he was still trying to settle into his new life here at Black Manor. He had to continue going through his stuff.

Harry had chosen the attic as his room do to the view from the round window, and the fact if was rather roomy. There were even enchantments on the door and living area already for privacy. Though he didn’t really have anything to take up the vast space that took up almost the whole of the house. Sirius had at first tried to get Harry to choose a different room but Harry had managed to convince him with help from Remus.

Harry glanced around before starting to unpack stuff, working on his wandless magic as he did. He using it to float his clothes to his cabinet and drawers as well as clean areas as he set new items out. He knew it would take a while before it became the homey room he wanted, when it resembled nothing like his bare room at the Dursley’s. Thinking about them still made him feel sick.

The next day Harry was awoken to a very loud bang from downstairs. He sat bolt upwards only to fall back down on the bed as his vision went black. He panicked for a moment till his vision came back and this time he sat up slowly. That’s when he heard the yelling downstairs and another loud bang. He grabbed his wand and headed towards the attic door, opening it slowly as he heard another loud bang. This time he could pinpoint the noise and yelling coming from the sitting room and slowly he made his way towards the room.

When he got to the end of the hall and peeked in he relaxed when he saw Remus chasing an animagus Sirius around the room. Knocking over pictures and vases as his grim form bounced around. Harry laughed, catching the attention of the two and making them stop in their tracks. This was the first time they had heard Harry laugh in a long while. Sirius transformed back in the middle of the room and smiled as a huffing Remus came over to lean on him.

“Harry, you’re up. We were just about to come wake you and tell you to get ready so we could head to Gringotts. It’s better to get it out of the way now then later,” Sirius stated with a smile. Remus growled.

“We! You mean I was, before you decided to go on a rampage demanding we let him sleep longer!” Remus wheezed as he straightened and dusted himself off. Harry was still smiling at the two as they started to bicker about who did what.

“Well, I’ll go get ready then,” he stated. They both smiled at him for a moment before going back to bickering as Harry headed back up to his room. He sat down on his bed with a light laugh and then went to push up his glasses when he realized he didn’t have them on. Weird. He could have sworn they were on, everything seemed to be in perfect definition. Finding his glasses, he pulled them on only to have everything he looked at go suddenly fuzzy. He stared at them for a moment and cleaned them before trying again. When he got the same result, he put them down and sighed. “Stran-nge,” he drawled out before looking at himself in the mirror.

He stood up and stepped in front of it, looking at himself in the full-length mirror. Along with his eyes seeming to be fixed and a bit brighter green then they were before he noticed a few other changes as well. He seemed to have gotten a bit taller, and a bit more filled in. He touched his cheeks and felt his cheek bones, not remembering them being so prominent before.  Even his eyebrows had changed. They seemed thinner, more delicate, and his hair!

When Harry noticed it, his eyes whipped to his hair as he noticed how silky it seemed to be now. His eyes narrowed at the changes, deciding not to bring it up with Sirius and Remus. He doubted they would notice, they had been pretty preoccupied with each other and the changes weren’t extreme enough to catch anyone’s eye. Maybe if they were staring at him long enough they might notice something was off.

Shaking his head, he finally turned from the mirror and started to rummage through his clothes. He finally settled with a black muggle turtle neck and dark green skinny jeans. To his surprise when he started buying muggle style clothes both Remus and Sirius complemented on how nice he looked in them. He had expected them to be a little put off by the muggle style choice but they both started to even adopt a bit into their own clothes. Harry grabbed his dragon hide boots however, liking how they felt on his feet more than muggle shoes.

Harry headed down stairs and tucked his wand into the holster Sirius had gotten him for Christmas last year as he stepped into the sitting room. Remus was already there but Sirius seemed to be taking his sweet time.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Harry asked Lupin as his father like figure flipped through a book.

He hummed, “Feel about what exactly?”

“The fact Dumbledore lied about the Lordship, and the fact he sealed Mom and Dad’s wills,” Harry stated. Remus put the book aside and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder as he stood up.

“I don’t know what to think, but I’m sure we’ll find out more at the will reading,” he stated in a determined tone.

Sirius stepped in and motioned the other two towards the floo. “Well come on then, let’s get moving.” Both Remus and Harry rolled their eyes as they took turns going through the floo.


	2. The Will Reading and Inheritance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Remus and Harry all proceed to the will reading, only to find out some extraordinary information that they may or may not enjoy. Along with the will reading they all have inheritance tests done and Gringotts with some 'INTERESTING' results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Kudos you guys!

When they got to Gringotts it was rather busy, and as they entered they could see quite a few people with impatient expressions. The group walked towards the middle counter, glancing around as they went. It seemed like almost everyone in the wizarding world was here!

“What can I help you three with today?” the counter goblin stated as he sneered down at them. Sirius cleared his throat and motioned Harry forward.

“I’m here for my parents’ will reading. James and Lily Potter, as well as an inheritance test,” Harry told the goblin. The goblin was quiet for a moment as he ruffled through a few papers.

“The room is past those guards there. Just head inside and they’ll start. Everyone else is already inside. The inheritance test will be taken afterwards,” the goblin spoke and pointed a finger at the door.

“Also, I was also wanting to inquire about the Black’s Vaults,” Sirius stated quietly and the goblin’s eyebrows rose.

“Sirius Black I presume. We were wondering when you would come to claim the Lord title since you had been declared innocent after Petegrew’s capture. We thought you would have come right after but you never turned up,” the goblin stated. “Since I am also the Keeper of the Black Vault’s I will be happy to talk over them with you, but I suggest the reading and inheritance test be done before. My name is Baxeka Dragoon so call on me after,” he added. Sirius was confused for a moment before the goblin chuckled. “We are having all of our major vault holders go through inheritance tests, especially those in line for Lordship.”

Sirius nodded and then followed Harry and Remus to the will reading. As they stepped into the room and the doors closed behind them they were surprised to see all the people that were summoned to the will reading. Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom, and to his astonishment Narcissa was there as well. Draco however was nowhere to be seen.

“We will now begin the reading of James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter wills,” the goblin cleared his throat as he spoke and pulled out a large case which he then opened and set before him as he began reading.

           

            _“This is the last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. In the event of my death I would like to list the Holder of my will as Albus Dumbledore. I also ask that my son claim the Potter Lordship as part of his inheritance on his 17 th birthday. I also like to state the name of our secret keeper as Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was positioned to act as a decoy secret keeper by Dumbledore’s decree. On the event of my death and if Lily is unable to care for our son, then I declare for our son to be taken care of one of his Godfathers or Godmother. Either Severus Snape, Sirius Black, or Alice Longbottom. He is not to be put with my wife’s muggle family, per Lily Evans Potter’s request._

_Now onto the account of my and Lily’s vaults. The contents of my vault number 3336 I give to Sirius Black, and this chest which holds all of the Potter Relics along with the Potter Ring, also including memories from our school years. Please keep these safe and hold onto them for Harry. Vault 2442’s contents I give to Remus Lupin along with this chest. Vault 6654 goes to Alice and Frank Longbottom for their son Neville along with this chest._

_The remainder of my estate I give to Lily Evans Potter and son. In the event of Lily passing all of it will go to my son, Harry James Potter, to receive along with the rest of his inheritance on his 17 th birthday._

_I Lily Evans Potter give the contents of my vault number 2222, and 3666 to Severus Snape, along with this chest. My vault number 882’s contents, and this chest are to go to Narcissa Black Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy. In the event Narcissa is unable to accept these then they should go to Draco. The remainder of my estates I give to my Husband and son. If in the event of my husband’s death all of it will go to my son Harry James Potter along with his inheritance on his 17 th birthday.”_

There was a long pause in the room as the keys and chest floated over to their respective owners. Severus gritted his teeth for a moment before speaking. “Who were the witnesses to their wills?”

“Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore,” the goblin spoke. Severus sneered and looked over at a very angry Sirius and Remus on either side of Harry. Harry however was completely stunned at what he had just heard. All that time… Harry sucked in a deep breath as he felt tears start to form at the corners of his eyes. Remus looked over at him and put an arm over Harry’s shoulders to try and comfort him. Augusta looked absolutely horrified and then boiling angry.

“I knew that man was no good, rotten to the core,” she spat as she gathered her items. Neville looked over at Harry, sympathetic to his blight. He had heard from Harry how bad it had been at that house of horrors. He doubted that Harry had even talked to Sirius or Remus about it.

Harry continued to sit frozen to the spot between his two father-figures as he thought over everything. When he heard what she’d said he lifted his head. “That makes it sound like he did other things as well,” Harry commented quickly as she was escorting Neville out the door. She paused at the door and looked back at Harry.

Augusta spat at the ground. “That man ruined Hogwarts as well as a great many other things. Try looking at the classes he stopped and books he had removed or locked up in his ‘private collection’. He was a menace, I’m glad he’s gone,” she finished and then disappeared out the door. Remus and Sirius both sat shocked into silence. He had done that? Why?

Severus shook his head as he gathered his stuff and then headed over to talk to Narcissa. Harry watched but couldn’t catch what they were saying as Remus and Sirius both headed to the door, dragging Harry along with them.

As they left the reading room all three of them were escorted into a large room by another goblin and then left. For the time, it was quiet as the three looked around, admiring the stone work and runes carved into the floor and into the walls. A wall opened on the other side and three goblins stepped in with arms full of papers. As they got everything ready, one of them that they’d already met stepped up.

“I hope you remember me from earlier Lord Black. Here we will be doing the inheritance tests, along with any other Lordship claims that may appear afterwards. First, we will be doing you, and then Professor Lupin. Potter will go last since he is the youngest,” Baxeka Dragoon stated before looking over at the other goblins as they came over. “Since these inheritance tests will affect your vaults and any other archived information you have here at Gringotts each of you will be tested by your vault keepers.” He went on to introduce the two other goblins; Zalex Cogdigger, who oversaw the Potter accounts now since Griphook had been killed, and Ypxie Kneesprocket, a female goblin to Harry’s surprise that oversaw Lupin’s vaults.

“Well, guess we should get this started,” Sirius stated and nodded at Dragoon. Sirius stepped into the middle of the room and then was instructed to cut his palm and let it drip onto the runes below. The blood flowed and pooled in the runes before the cut healed as Sirius was enveloped in swirl of gold and red. A large family tree appeared on the wall that made both Harry and Lupin gawk. A long scroll of parchment appeared in Dragoon’s hands and he smiled as Sirius stepped over to the family tree. “Could I get a copy of this?” he asked Dragoon who only nodded.

Dragoon then began to read off the parchment as Sirius numbly came back over to stand by the goblin. Sirius was shocked to hear that he had a block on his memories placed there by none other than Albus Dumbledore, as well as the fact that he was actually blood related to his Godson. As Dragoon kept reading Sirius realized he was a lot better off then he realized. “It says here you also have a small creature inheritance that was blocked at a young age,” Dragoon said and then paused which made Sirius curious.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It would seem your brother Regulus left you a note attached to the block. ‘Dear brother, if you are reading this you have finally been able to crawl out from under Dumble-dorks thumb and are starting out on your own. I spelled this block to keep you safe from him; on the request of our mother. Creature inheritances are extremely rare as it likes to skip generations until it finds the right host. I hope you are doing well- Regulus,” Dragoon cleared his throat as he finished and looked up at Sirius who was visibly shaken.

“Dragoon are you able to see what the creature inheritance is?” Sirius asked.

“Not until we remove the block. Would you like me to remove it along with the memory block?”

“Yes, please do.”

Sirius Black stood in the center again as he felt the magic start to work. Pain echoed through his body before he opened his eyes, only this time everything seemed sharper; and the colors brighter. He didn’t feel any different but Harry and Remus took a sharp breath. “What? What happened?” he asked frantically.

“It would seem your animagus forming looking like the Grim makes more since now,” Lupin snickered. Sirius frowned and was about to say something snappy at his lover when he felt his ears move. Sirius’ hands went up to the sides of his head as he felt the delicate dog like ears that had replaced his own. Thankfully they blended well into his own hair.

“The Grim?” Sirius half shrieked. “You mean the Grim is an actual creature?”

Dragoon chuckled and nodded his head. “The Grim is a lot more than you would think. Typically, they are mistaken for animal spirits but are based more around what Americans would call a hellhound. However, they are more like griffins; asked to protect treasures or areas of significant importance. Like temples. Though the legends of seeing a Grim and dying soon after are half true, being, that is, they are on the darker side of creature inheritances. They are able to alter peoples luck, or rather curse them, with bad luck which often results in their death,” Dragoon explained. Sirius relaxed a bit then and smiled slightly at Remus.

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Sirius commented as Dragoon handed him a copy of the results and a copy of the family tree. “I’ll have to go back through my memories later to see what Albus tampered with, for now it’s your turn Remus.”

Remus watched Dragoon warily as the goblin cast a quick cleaning charm to clear away any blood left over from Sirius before Kneesprocket stepped up in front of Lupin and lead him to the middle of the room.

Lupin did as he was instructed as Dragoon came over to Sirius with a small box, opening it and showing him the Black Ring. “It’s amazing,” Harry commented from behind Black as Sirius took the ring and slipped it onto his finger. Almost instantly the ring resized to fit Sirius’ finger and he could feel the power coiling around his wrist and seeping into his veins. The ring was made of a dark metallic substance that he didn’t recognize, with a ruby set into the middle of the ring.

“For each Lord the ring will usually change its design but the materials it is made of is constant. This one happens to be an enchanted black silver,” Dragoon stated. Sirius smiled as the ring did just that and created a new design. It shifted and curled to make a vine of metal that curled down past his finger and around his wrist; the ruby stayed where it was as two small bones covered in ivy appeared on either side of it. The small details intrigued him but his attention turned to Remus as his partner came over to them.

“How did it go Remus?” Sirius asked. Remus was grinning from ear to ear before his face became a bit more serious.

“Well, I was able to get to the vaults my father left, even though Dumbledore had told me that since I was disowned I wouldn’t be able to. I’m starting to think that Albus was hiding a lot from us. A lot that he shouldn’t have,” Remus stated in a slightly harsh voice. Sirius nodded his agreement as did Harry. “I also had blocked memories like you did Sirius, so we’ll have to share the pensieve.”

“You can use mine Remus,” Harry chimed in. Remus smiled and nodded before Cogdigger came over to get Harry. Sirius and Remus watched in silence as Harry stepped into the middle of the room and was instructed on how to cut his hand. As the cut healed Harry could feel his magic springing to life and pain raked his body. He screamed before blacking out, the last thing he saw was a swirl of silver and green encircling him.

***

Harry woke, clutching at his chest as ghost pain echoed over his entire body. He heard people talking in hushed voices close by as he sat up. He felt faint and his stomach threatened to turn sour. Looking around, his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted a crack of light coming from a half-opened door. Standing carefully, he took a step forward only to wobble and fall into the nearby table. There was a crash as a water cup fell to the floor and the hushed voices stopped. Harry felt sweat bead down his head as he tried to take another step only to fall forward. He barely caught himself before his face hit the floor, rushed footsteps neared and the light turned on.

“Harry, are you okay?” came a worried voice. Harry squinted in the bright light till he adjusted, and then looked up at the face of a very worried Remus; Sirius coming in behind him.

“Where am I? Wha-wat happene-,” he cut himself off as he caught sight of something strange by the door. Looking back at him was a fox faced man, with emerald glowing orbs for eyes that mirrored his own expression. Both Sirius and Remus became quiet as Harry reached up to touch his face.  Long nails attached to delicate hands caressed the black fur covering his face before stroking up the outside of the long ears attached to the fox head. To his fox head. Looking down at his hands they looked almost normal, his nails had grown and had a slight green tint near the ends, but they were still nowhere near the state his face was in.

Upon seeing Harry’s realization on his face and hearing his heart starting to pound Remus got down beside Harry and turned his face away from the mirror. “Harry listen to me. There is nothing to panic about, you’re still you. What you’re seeing is not permanent, it’s just that your magic went haywire and your creature side over compensated for the lack of magic. The fact you had so many blocks on your magic just made the problem worse. Once your creature inheritance settles the features won’t be as prominent, just like with Sirius,” Remus explained, never taking his eyes off Harry’s.

Harry listened, slowly relaxing as Remus spoke. Sirius nodded along behind him and when Remus finished Harry didn’t feel as frightened, but he was worried about what he would do about school. He didn’t even know how long he had been out. He looked back at himself in the mirror and then slowly started to get to his feet, with help from Remus.

Harry stood in front of his godfather’s bedroom mirror and stared at his new form. Someone had done the decency of tucking him into a long robe the same color as his eyes, but he could still see that from the middle of his thigh and down was covered in silky black fur that took the shape of a delicate canine looking leg. Touching down his neck he felt where the fur on his neck stopped and his skin turned slowly from a dark grey to a normal skin tone.

“What am I?” he asked as he looked back at his godfather and Remus.

Sirius smiled proudly for a moment before Lupin pinched his shoulder and cleared his throat. “You’re what a lot of people in Japan would refer to as a Kitsune, or fox spirit. They are one of the few magical creatures that wizards will accept as better than themselves. Though that makes it very dangerous as well, so there aren’t many left. Especially in Britain,” Remus stated as Harry continued to inspect his body, finding two small light brown growths on his head. He had a theory that they might be the start of a pair of antlers, or antler like growths.

“Basically, you’re like a prince in both the wizarding community and creature community,” Sirius stated proudly, earning him a glare from Remus.

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise. Remus sighed but nodded as he looked over Harry. Harry finished his inspection off with playing with his snout and teeth before clearing his throat. He remembered Remus saying something about blocks and he still wanted to know how long he had been out for.

“You said I had blocks, how many and what where they? How long was I out? Did we get a letter about my 8th year yet?” Harry listed quickly as he started to get the gears in his head moving. Sirius chuckled while Remus shook his head and smiled. It was good to see that Harry was acting normally despite his current appearance.

“How about we talk about this in the sitting room,” Remus stated before leading the way. Harry stumbled a bit as he started to walk, earning a snort from Sirius.

“Careful, we don’t want you breaking your neck or anything,” Sirius stated as he took up walking beside Harry to keep an eye on him. It took him a bit, but Harry finally got the hang of it as they entered the sitting room.

He went to sit down on one of the love seats only to have Remus yell at him to be careful. It was too late however as a vase fell and Harry spun around to see what he had done, only to knock over another breakable item. Sirius busted out laughing as he sat down, his arms crossing over his torso as Remus scowled at their son.

“Harry careful, your tails,” Remus sighed as he went to help clean up the broken items.

“Tails?” Harry spun around in a circle as he tried to get a look at his hinny, almost falling over in the process.

“Yes! Tails! You have three of them!” Sirius crooked out between laughs. Harry finished spinning and sighed, giving up on trying to see his tails and sat down. Remus came back into the room and then sat down beside Sirius with an exhausted sigh.

“Now, Harry… About the blocks, you had more than a couple. Dragoon and the others couldn’t believe you were even able to function with the sheer amount of them,” Remus stated in a very serious voice. Sirius’ expression turned dark, causing Harry to flinch. “Any normal person would have died, but it seems that your Kitsune side was able to soften the blow.”

Harry stared at the floor for a long moment as he took in the information. It had been that bad?

“There were seven blocks. One was on your core which is highly illegal.”

“Blocking someone’s core is like duck tapping a dog’s mouth shut,” Sirius cut in.

Remus nodded sadly and continued, “The others where on specific abilities; including your creature inheritance, animagus abilities, and parseltongue abilities. Which by the way, you’re parseltongue ability did not come from Voldemort like Albus said. You are in fact related to Salazar Slytherin. Distantly… but it’s there.”

Harry was furious, seven blocks? Was Dumbledore trying to kill him?! He was glad the old goat was dead. He couldn’t believe he had cried when the bastard died. Harry could see even in Sirius’ eyes that his godfather felt the same. No one hurt his godson and got away with it, yet this man had. This man that he had trusted with Harry’s life.

“Enough with that,” Remus said as he rolled his shoulders and then pulled out a box with a letter on top of it. “You asked if we had gotten the Hogwarts letter yet. Well we have. You were out for about a month and a half, give or take the few days you where awake but out of it. We took the liberty of starting to gather your required class items, but we still need to get you a new familiar. Hedwig was a great owl and won’t ever be replaced but you need to find another familiar. Since we have the family owl and my own I would advise broadening you chooses when we go out rather than worrying about one that will be able to send mail back and forth. We also, with the goblin’s permission, gained copies of your inheritance test and family tree along with these rings.”

Harry was confused. “Rings?” He looked over both of his fathers’ faces for any hints as Remus set aside the letter and then handed the box over to Harry.

“Yes, rings. Apparently, you’re next in line for a lot of bloodlines. Go ahead, take a look. If the rings accept you then the goblins will be notified magically.  We won’t have to worry about sending them any notifications ourselves. I also have something to give you afterwards so don’t go anywhere when you’re finished,” Sirius chuckled as he got up from his seat and disappeared down the hall. Harry nodded and then slowly opened the box, his eyes widening. Inside where five rings, each made with unique materials.

“There is an order to how you need to put them on, but I think they are in that order already. First is Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and then the LeFay,” Remus said as he leaned forward in his seat, pointing to each as he listed them. Harry nodded slowly as he gazed at the each one. The Potter ring resized to his finger as soon as it touched his skin, the gold tinted metal tightening snuggly as the amethyst set into the ring winked at him. The Peverell reacted a bit slower to his touch, and then blended with his Potter ring, causing the amethyst and blue diamond to sit side by side. The white metal from the Peverell ring mixed with the gold of the Potter ring, creating an almost fiery white color.

Next was the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings which seemed a lot picker. They took around a minute to settle on their individual fingers, the gold and silver bands glittering side by side. The emerald and ruby in both seemed to be trying to outdo the other which caused Harry to smile. He could almost see the personalities of the first people to wear the two rings. Last was the LeFay ring which he slipped onto the same finger as his Slytherin ring. At first Harry wasn’t sure it would resize to his finger once he’d slipped it on and Remus frowned as they wait lengthened. Sirius had sat back down in the room already, and he too looked anxiously at the ring.

Harry felt the ring testing his magic and reacting to the other rings. He smiled as the magic finally settled and the ring started to morph on his finger. It blended in with the Slytherin ring, mixing the silver metal with a soft blue hue, creating a design that had everyone in awe. When it was finished taking form a blue-grey fox with emerald eyes sat on his finger, and in the coils of its nine tails was a white diamond that seemed to be blazing with an inner fire. When the magic from all the rings settled, Harry felt a shiver down his spine and what felt like a weight lifting off his chest. His face tickled and he reached up to touch it, surprised when he felt smooth skin.

Sirius was the first to speak. “Looks like they all took to you, and that LeFay one,” he let out a long whistle as he looked at the rings. “Looks like the magic unbedewed in the rings righted your creature inheritance. It was a good thing we did the claiming. Well then, Lord Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, LeFay. What else should we do today?” Sirius joked. Harry grinned and laughed.

“People aren’t really going to use that horribly long title, are they?” Harry asked with a light laugh which cause Sirius and Remus to laugh as well.

“No. Most will probably either call you Lord Potter, or Lord LeFay depending on their social standing. LeFay is one of the oldest families, thought to be extinct until now actually, so those that don’t know you well will probably address you as so. Those closer will probably call you Lord Potter unless you correct them,” Remus explained before yawning and glancing at the clock. Gosh it was late.

“It’s pretty late, but one more thing before we turn in,” Sirius stated and pulled a small box out. He opened it and then handed Harry a small black ring like Sirius’ but this one had smaller rubies set inside a black rose. “This is the Black Heir ring. As my godson and living blood relative you’re next in line for the Lord Black title. Also, since we blood adopted you to stabilize your condition while you were out, you are also officially recognized as our son,” Sirius revealed quietly. Harry was quiet as he slipped the ring onto his pinky finger and watched it shrink to his finger size. He felt like bawling his eyes out. So much had happened… And now he had a real family.

Harry looked up at Sirius and Remus with a soft smile as tears started to stream down his cheeks. “I can’t thank you two enough for what you’ve done for me,” he said quietly. Remus was the first to get up and hug Harry, followed closely by a teary-eyed Sirius.

“There’s no thanks needed pup,” Sirius stated as he hugged the two of them tightly.

***

Harry headed up to the attic by himself after goodnight hugs from his two fathers, he was so happy he felt like he was floating. Grinning stupidly, he closed the attic door behind him and made his way across the room. Soon he’d be turning eighteen and headed to his 8th year at Hogwarts, and he hoped that everything would be as great as today had been.

As Harry was removing the borrowed robe he stopped in front of his mirror and stared at himself. The rings had counteracted his creature features, but some changes remained. His cheekbones and face remained sharper, but graceful, and he was unused to the fact he didn’t need his glasses anymore. The wild look in his emerald eyes unnerved him. His brows where also thinner and his hair was quite long. Looking over it now, it was a smoother and came down to his hips. It still had a wave to it with a few unruly tufts near his forehead but was not nearly as unruly as it had been. His lips had also taken on a slight green tint, the same as the tips of his nails.

Harry sighed as he locked onto the most noticeable change to his body. Long slender ears appeared on either side of his head with a fine layer of black fur over them. As he touched them they twitched. Thinking about it, he could probably hide them with his hair, but the other two changes would be harder to hide. Harry’s fox legs remained as did his set of three tails which took turns curling and uncurling as he stood in front of the mirror.

After standing there for three hours he found he had the ability to dissolve his tails, though a tattoo version of them formed on his back, and his legs could be hidden with the right pair of pants and a glamour. Harry smiled at himself in the mirror and satisfied with his progress he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over himself.

Tomorrow he would go out with Sirius to get the few things left on his Hogwarts list while Remus stayed home to get ready for the full moon. Then in a week it would be off to Hogwarts. With how eventful today had been, he hadn’t gotten the chance, nor remembered, to ask Sirius about the Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. I'll try to get another out soon!


	3. The Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is forced by his mother to accept the truth. They will have to move into the Black Manor to make ends meet. At least until everything blows over. Draco's plans are to stay in his room till school starts, but we all know how plans like to fall apart.
> 
> Harry has to cope with the troubles of his knew appendages as well as the other many changes in his life, and shopping for a new familiar is one of them. Hopefully he can hold on till school starts, or there will be a lot more than just friction between his new family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up earlier today but here it is anyways!

Draco couldn’t believe his mother. He said he would deal with it yet she had still gone and wrote a letter to that damned Potter. He sneered at the thought. A Malfoy taking handouts from a Potter, never.

“Draco! Finish packing and stop brooding!” Narcissa yelled up the stairs before turning and continuing with her own packing. Draco scowled at his door before placing more clothes into his trunk, along with a few priceless trinkets he had grown accustom to having around his room.

“I am not brooding,” he mumbled under his breath as he tapped his wand on his suite case, opening another compartment. A house elf popped into view, startling Draco enough that he almost dropped the glass dragon egg replica he had in his hand. “A warning beforehand would have been nice!” he snapped. The house elf pulled at the ends of its ears and bowed apologetically. “Well-ll.”

“Lady Malfoy is waiting for you down stairs. She wishes you to be down within the next five minutes,” the house elf stated. Draco groaned but nodded and waved the house elf off. He could never remember their names, but he knew that this one was one of the few staying with them. He still couldn’t believe they were going to live with the Blacks of all people. Though, his mother did say that the Blacks where the closest thing they had to family left. With Lucius in Azkaban what else could they do? They had lost pretty much everything.

Draco grabbed his two suite cases and shrunk them before slipping them into his pocket. Then he held out his arm, “Come on Bubo.”

The Eagle Owl flew to his master’s arm and settled there for a moment as Draco stroked in between the large creature’s ear tufts. As Draco turned to leave his room the owl moved to his shoulder. He headed down stairs where his mom was waiting impatiently. Seeing the look on her son’s face made her soften. “I’ll be alright. After this all passes we’ll come back. I promise,” she said, trying to comfort him as she spoke. Grabbing hold of his hand they apparated.

***

Potter was the first to wake in the house. Blinking in the light streaming in from the one window he continued to lay on his back simply staring at the attic ceiling. Sleeping last night had been hard, especially with the three tails slapping around in his bed. He finally sat up and yawned, climbing out of bed, and stretching. He stopped in front of his mirror to stare at himself.

“I’m never going to get use to this, am I?” he mumbled. As if answering his question one of his tails slapped his bare leg and then curled in on itself. It was almost amusing to watch as Harry scowled at the tail and tried to pin one of the other tails, so it stopped knocking stuff off his nightstand. He sighed in defeat and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, only to find they wouldn’t fit or stay up because his tails where in the way.

Defeated he sat back down on his bed and glared at the floor. He had to come up with some plan to dress normally. He could do what he did last night, but the jeans he had used where extremely baggy on him. One of the hand-me-downs he still had from Dudley.

Minutes passed by as he tried to come up with some form of a plan, only coming to the same conclusion over and over. Robes. Harry grumbled and put his head in his hands, sighing. He could try to dissolve his tails but he’d only been able to hold his concentration for ten minutes before they appeared again. He needed more practice or a wardrobe that accommodated his extra appendages.

Finally, Harry headed downstairs. It had only taken him another hour to figure something out so he didn’t have to wear robes everywhere he went. By that time Sirius and Remus where up as well, drinking tea and coffee while reading the Daily Prophet.

“Hey,” he stated as he leaned against the frame of the kitchen doorway. Remus looked up from his tea only to have it shoot out his nose.

“Sirius!” he croaked as he coughed, hurriedly grabbing a napkin to wipe his face and the spray from the table.

“Huh? What is it-oh harr-HARRY!” Sirius put down the paper as he looked at his adopted son, eyes basically popping out of his head. Harry straightened and then twirled on a single paw, his eyes mischievous as he faced his dads again. He wore a pair of black muggle skinny jeans that he’d cut at the knee for the fox half of his legs with a v cut on the back of them for his tails to poke through. He kept as much of the belt line and loops he could. A studded belt crossed above his tails and secured his pants to his hips so that the v cut in the back didn’t affect his pants’ ability to stay up. His shirt was a dark green v-neck t-shirt made of polyester and spandex with satin around the collar and sleeve ends. The back of it, starting from his neck and down to his bum, was shredded horizontally and stretched to create a ribbed pattern down his back.

“How does it look?” Harry asked as his cheeks turned pink and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You look hot,” Sirius complemented.

“Sirius! You do not tell you son that he is hot!” Remus countered and cuffed Black over the head. Looking back at Harry, Remus sighed for a moment and shook his head but smiled. “I have to agree with him though. How did you get the cuts so precise? It looks like they’ve always been that way,” Remus stated as he got up to move closer, admiring Harry’s work.

“Well at first I was going to do it by hand when I remembered a bit of wandless magic Hermione taught me for stitching. I don’t remember the incantation or anything but when I thought about it hard enough it started working,” he proudly explained.

“Wandless and wordless magic. Impressive,” Sirius stated from his spot at the kitchen island. Remus nodded as he stepped away from his adopted son, still looking him up and down. Sirius smirked and gave Harry a wink as Remus reached up to smooth out Harry’s collar. “Well, we really should get going Remus. It’s best to get the items we need as early as possible. Though, it is pretty late already. Lunch,” Sirius commented as he looked at the grandfather clock he could see in the front room. Remus nodded and headed back through the sitting room to their shared bedroom.

Harry smiled at Sirius as he got up from his seat and headed over, turning Harry around by the shoulders and ushered him into the front room. “I think Remus is a bit agitated with my choice of clothing articles,” Harry stated as he reached for a jacket. Sirius laughed as he grabbed his own and nodded.

“I think you’re right, but legally you’re also an adult in the wizarding world, so I think he’s trying to be respectful of your,” Sirius paused and clicked his tongue, “Fashion.” Harry choked on air before laughing loudly. Sirius smiled and joined in as he headed over to the floo. He hooked an arm around Harry and ruffled his hair before stepping into the floo. “Make sure you cast a glamour on yourself before you go through. I’m going to go on ahead,” Sirius said before dropping the floo powered and disappearing in a blast of green flames.

Harry nodded at the empty air where his godfather had been and cast a few quick glamours. One on his face to shift his features a bit, and another on his legs to change the color of his fur and make it a bit coarser. Concentrating hard he was able to dissolve his tails before stepping into the floo. Hopefully his concentration would last long enough for their shopping trip. “Diagon Alley!” he said determinedly.

When Harry stepped out of the floo, Sirius was there waiting and caught him when he stumbled forward. At first he didn’t recognize his son, only doing so when he remembered what Harry had been wearing. Harry smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up, making Sirius laugh. “Well come on,” he stated and patted Harry’s back. They started to walk while Sirius pulled a list out of his pocket and looked over it. “Remus sure was thorough. I’d forget my head if it wasn’t attached.”

“Where to first?”

“Well, Remus is out of tea so I thought I’d get more while I was out. I’ll head there after I swing by Slug & Jiggers to grab the rest of the ingredients you need for school. Maybe something for Snape too. I have lots to make up for,” Sirius paused as he went down the list with his finger, “How about you head over to Madam Malkin’s and get some new clothes fitted so you aren’t cutting up the ones you already have. Plus, you should get some new dress robes; since we don’t have to worry about money as much. Don’t go crazy though. While she’s getting the robes ready for you, go ahead and head over to Potage’s to get two new cauldrons. It says here that one should be brass and the other a normal pewter. Afterwards we’ll meet back at Malkin’s before heading to Menagerie so you can choose a new familiar.” Harry nodded and then started to head off to Malkin’s when Sirius grabbed his wrist to turn him back. “One last thing, be careful,” he said quietly, his whole face still.

Harry nodded slowly as Sirius released him. “I will,” he said as he patted his father’s shoulder and continued in the direction of Malkin’s. When he got there, he was surprised to see the shop almost completely empty. He glanced around for a moment before catching the attention of an employee. Her eyes fell instantly onto Harry’s legs. “Seems kind of slow today,” he stated and furrowed his brow. The woman sighed and nodded her head but her eyes never seemed to leave his legs.

“People may feel better with you-know-who gone but everything hasn’t quite settled yet, and with some of those death eaters still roaming around free,” she shook her head and looked up at his face, “Honestly a group like that was bad enough with him leading them, but now they are either pushing their own agendas or attacking at random just for fun.” Harry frowned. It seemed like everything almost got worse.

 The woman clapped her hands together, drawing him out of his thoughts as tape measures flew at him. “Enough of that, let’s see. What did you want today?” she asked him as he stepped onto a slightly raised platform so she could measure him better.

“Honestly, I need a whole new wardrobe, I had quite the growth spirt,” he half laughed. Harry glanced around, frowning as another person came into the shop. The dresser seemed to notice his uneasiness and pointed at a back room. “Thanks,” he said quietly as he headed into the back with her following behind him. She closed the door behind them and threw up a privacy ward.

“Okay, let’s see it what else you got under there,” she stated. Harry blushed as he tried to find the words to speak. “I can smell you,” she murmured. Harry was confused for a moment before the woman sighed and pointed at his behind. “I’m a werewolf, one of the few that can get a job nowadays,” she explained. “I knew who you where the moment you stepped into the door from your smell,” she added.

“You do?!” he squeaked. Harry’s tails reappeared as he started to panic a little and lost his concentration. The dresser reached up for his arm when it looked like he might bolt.

“I won’t tell, I promise!” she said quickly, which caused Harry to freeze.

“You won’t? How can I believe you?”

“Well, for one. You come in here quite a bit with another werewolf, and I’d rather not cross another of my kind. Plus, you’re Harry fuck’in Potter,” she laughed and smiled at him. When he didn’t relax, she released his arm and ran a hand through her hair. After a moment she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him determinedly. “Fine, I’ll swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal that Harry Potter is a Kitsune,” she stated. Harry blinked and stared at her blank faced.

“There’s no need for that,” he sighed, “people will know eventually. They always find out honestly,” he stated and watched a slight smirk form on her face. “I mean, if I can’t hide it from a werewolf I’m sure I won’t be able to hid it from a lot of other creatures,” he added. The woman shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

“Well, not exactly. I’m sure a lot of creatures won’t recognize the sent like I did. You just had bad luck.”

“Bad luck?”

“Yea, because I work here all the time so I’m already use to how you smell, and I’ve run into a Kitsune before. I don’t really remember how it happened because I was young, but the scent I remember. So… I pieced two and two together.”

Harry was surprised. This woman had met another Kitsune? Too bad she didn’t remember or he would have asked her questions about the experience.  “My name is Kristian by the way, Kristian Walters. Since we’ve gotten that out of the way. Do you trust me enough to take the glamours off so I can see what I’m really working with?” she asked and raised her brow. Harry nodded and the glamours faded as he took of his jacket and threw it into the corner.

Kristian was awestruck.

***

“So, Kristian. What are you thinking?” he asked as he looked down at her from the stool he stood on. Kristian tilted her head as she finished her circle around him, holding up her fingers like a picture frame around him. It had been an hour since they had started and it almost seemed like they had gotten nowhere. He hoped Sirius was taking his time shopping.

“Well… Honestly?” she licked her lips as she stood in front of him and tapped her foot. “The more feminine dress robes will look great on you, even with your legs. The real problem is for normal clothes and student robes… but maybe…” She started murmuring to herself as she closed her eyes, and fidgeted with the tape measure. She started to scribble some stuff down onto the pad she was carrying in her back pocket and tapped the pen to her lips. “Yes, yes! That might work!” Kristian spoke excitedly as she headed towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry watched her leave and then sighed and sat down, playing with his nails as he waited. He hadn’t been able to get what she said earlier out of his head. It had been bothering him the whole time they were talking as she was measuring and showing him the different fabrics; their idle chatter not being enough to keep his mind off it either. One of the few werewolves that could get a job?

He had heard from Hermione how bad the creatures where treated in the wizarding community, especially under the Ministries’ rule, but he didn’t think it had gotten to where they were not getting the jobs they needed. He’d been so focused on the war and Voldemort he never really thought about the state of the wizarding world. How much did he not know about it? Maybe he should talk to Hermione when he got back to school about what books he should be reading. She always seemed to be more informed than him. He had read a lot on the wizard bloodlines and etiquette from the Black library because Sirius thought he was highly ill mannered when it came to high-blood society, but he hadn’t thought about anything else. How was he so stupid? Harry frowned and started to play with the fur on his legs as he continued his long thought process.

Kristian broke him out of his thoughts as she came bursting in with a load of clothes in her hands. “Try these on!” she hooted with a big grin on her face.

***

It was another twenty-five minutes before they were finished, and Harry was standing at the counter, paying for his order. With his glamours in place and his tails hidden away he felt ready for anything.

“So, that was three dress robes; two silk in pine green, one with black trim and the other with silver, and then one mix fabric in black. Then four long sleeve, two green, one red, and one black. Four short sleeves in a low v neck style, same colors, and eight pairs of jeans. Four of which are in a slim style and the other four in a boot leg cut,” she smiled, “I’ll make sure to get the measurements right so they fit your legs and don’t pull your fur. Now, last but not least your school robes and four shendyts.” Her smile grew bigger as she typed everything in. “I’m so glad you went with my suggestion on those. They will look absolutely great on you; the Egyptian pharaohs wore them all the time. Though I definitely suggest either going topless or wearing a thin tank top style shirt with them. That reminds me do you want to add anything like that?” she asked as she looked up at him. Harry blushed and nodded.

“Thank you so much for everything Kristian,” he said and bowed his head. It was Kristian’s turn to blush and she waved her hand in front of her face.

“It was nothing really.”

They finished the transaction and Kristian gave him the estimated time for their completion before disappearing into the back room with another client. Harry made his way back out, only to run into Sirius.

“Did you only just finish?” he was surprised. Harry nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just means we are going to be a bit longer than I’d hoped,” Sirius sighed, “Well come on let’s get going. Remus is going to have my head if I’m not there in time for our guests.”

“Guests?”

“Yes, guests. Did you really forg-,” Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Harry. “Actually… we didn’t get a chance to tell you last night, huh,” Sirius bit his lip and smiled apologetically.

“Tell me what?” Harry was getting worried now.

“I decided to go ahead and let the Malfoy’s live at the Manor.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and Sirius could tell he was about to blow, “Now Harry, it’s my responsibility as Lord Black to take care of the whole family. That includes Narcissa, and her son. They have Black blood too and Draco didn’t seem all that bad at the end,” Sirius reasoned. Harry huffed but nodded, and started towards Potage’s again. Sirius followed, feeling triumphant as they entered and bought the cauldrons.

After they paid for the cauldrons Sirius decided that they would go ahead and stop by Menagerie’s first rather than head to Malkin’s. With how long it had taken with the fitting, making the clothes would probably take just as long. Harry walked ahead while Sirius carried the items they had purchased in an expandable bag he hooked over one shoulder. He watched Harry peek into the window before heading inside, and the smile on his godson/adopted son’s face was priceless. Sirius always knew Harry had a soft spot for animals.

Harry looked around the store, browsing through the shelves and different cages. The store was rather loud, with barking canines and meowing cats along with the sounds from various other animals. He looked back at the door only to spot Sirius talking to a man at the counter and shrugged his shoulders. Apparently, he wasn’t getting any help from him.

 Harry did take into consideration what his father had told him earlier, and turned away from the owl area. “Something I’m drawn to huh,” he mumbled to himself as he looked around the store. He continued to walk around before stopping in a rather shabby and abandoned looking area in the back of the shop. There was a shelf with a few cages, most of them seeming to be empty or full of crickets and mice to feed to other animals in the store.

“Careful back there!” shouted the man at the counter as Harry knelt in front of a large glass cage. Harry looked back at him and tilted his head before peering into the cage as the man came out from behind the counter and started towards him in a huff.

“What’s in this one?”

“Nothing you’d be interested in. People keep sending it back so I’ve just kept ‘em in the back here,” the man said as he scowled at Harry. “Why not come over here?” he said and tried to draw Harry’s attention. Harry was to focused on the wood shavings as the moved and the head of a green serpent looked up at him. The man grumbled and watched as Harry eyed the snake. Its scales where copper colored with what looked like a mane of scales behind its head and along its back.

“What is it?” Harry asked in awe as the snake continued to uncover itself and flicked its tongue at Harry. The store man eyed Harry suspiciously and then crossed his arms over his chest.

“That there is a hybrid between your average Water Python, and a more mythical snake species called a Metal-Mane. Though they are known to be quite aggressive, this one is a big sweet heart, unless you’re like the last few people that bought it,” the man huffed. Harry turned his head to look at him, confused. “Well, you aren’t exactly just a wizard though huh,” he added as he eyed Harry’s legs.

“What happened with the last people?” Harry asked, ignoring the man’s comment. The store employee shrugged his shoulders slightly before grinning.

“This big boy kept escaping the cages they’d kept ‘em in, so as punishment they tried starving him. Trying to treat him like your average snake they were, that was till he popped ‘em,” he chuckled and grinned. “They brought him back after that, wouldn’t even tell me why till another couple came in and told me ‘bout it.”

Harry bit his lip before asking if he could hold the snake. The man nodded and opened the cage, picking him up and starting to pull it out. “You have to be careful though, he’s pretty big. Around eight feet I think,” he told Harry as the snake wound around his shoulders. For as long as he was he didn’t feel as heavy as Harry thought he would.

“Could you bring that man up front back here please?” The employee nodded and headed to get Sirius, leaving Harry with the snake.

“ _I’m ssorry your lasst masterss treated you the way they did_ ,” Harry spoke softly as he stroked along the spine of the snake. The snake lifted its head from Harry’s arm and faced him, flicking it’s tongue out at him.

“ _You ssspeak_ ,” the snake sounded surprised for a moment before its eyes turned sad. “ _I am usse to it. Thisss man tryss but he iss ssscared_.”

“ _I’m not sscared. Would you like to come and live asss my familiar? You won’t have to live in a cage and I promisse I’ll never leave you anywhere without reason.”_

“ _Yesss, I would like that very much._ _Ammit isss the name I wass given when I hatched, and I would like to keep it_ ,” he said and flicked his tongue out. Harry smiled.

“ _Ammit it iss. Like the Egyptian demon that eats the hearts of men_ ,” Harry said, and Ammit nodded. Sirius came to the back of the store then and stopped in his tracks.

“H-Harry.”

“Yes?”

“N-Nothing, I’m guessing you’re ready to leave?” Sirius asked as he eyed the snake wrapping around his son. Harry nodded and then headed to the front of the store, stroking the snake’s back as Sirius paid for him. As they left the store Sirius looked over at the two, and seeing the affection between them blossoming already made him smile. He was glad Harry had found something that called to him. “Do you know the name of your familiar already by chance?” Sirius asked when he remembered the fact his son was a parselmouth.

Harry nodded, “Oh, yes. I have. His name is Ammit.” Ammit bobbed his head and flicked his tongue out on Harry’s cheek. He giggled and push the snake’s head away gently. “Don’t, that tickles,” he laughed. Sirius smirked at them before pulling them into a place they could floo home from. “Why don’t we just apparate?” Harry asked.

“I think that would be rather rude to spring ourselves on our guests,” Sirius stated as he stepped into the floo and dropped the powder. Harry grumbled and followed suite.

The first thing Harry heard when he stepped out of the floo was a very angry Remus yelling at the other end of the Manor. Sirius was already gone from the sitting room, so Harry guessed that Sirius had already gone to try and remedy the situation. Harry shook his head in amusement before turning down the hall and making his way the attic. That was until a very flustered Draco Malfoy stormed out of a room and straight into Harry Potter.


	4. Hatchlings in the Fox Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa are settling in, that is until the boys came home from shopping and all hell breaks loose as well as a few tempers. Of course, there's always that one person that seems to make everything better.

Narcissa appeared on the front porch of the Black Manor with Draco in tow. Bubo shook out his ruffled feathers before turning his head a full 360 degrees to see everything as Narcissa knocked on the door.

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Draco growled out as he stood there. His mother flicked him in the head before turning back to the door as it opened. Kreacher looked up at them with narrowed eyes before stepping aside.

“Come in Lady Malfoy… Master Remus is waiting in the drawing room for you.” Narcissa stepped inside and nodded in acknowledgment as Draco glanced around the Manor behind her. “This way,” Kreacher grumbled as he started towards the hall. Draco watched his mother follow, but took his own time to admire the paintings on the walls and art pieces displayed in the room. He was surprised by the fact the place seemed, tasteful.

Though the house was done in dark shades it didn’t feel suffocating. Draco deduced that it was probably due to the shades of green that covered the walls and floor, along with the colors in all the art. He headed down the hall after his mother and when they entered the drawing room he was taken aback at the sharp contrast to the front room. The drawing room was done in light and dark shades of blue. Well, apart from the wooden furniture which was made of a very light wood. He guessed birch but couldn’t be sure.

“Narcissa, Draco. Please have a seat,” Remus stated as he filled two cups with tea. Narcissa smiled slightly and sat, motioning Draco to do the same. He sneered before sitting and crossing his leg over his lap, refusing to look at Remus and stared off into the shelves of books instead. Remus chuckled and handed Narcissa a cup before leaning on the large desk in the room. “I hope the packing wasn’t too stressful. I can understand how it feels to lift up all your roots and move somewhere entirely different,” he kept his tone neutral as he spoke and then sipped his tea.

“It was what we had to do,” Narcissa looked exhausted as she sipped at her drink. “Thank you for the tea Remus.” Remus nodded and then glanced over at Draco who was petting his large owl, looking very disinterested in starting a conversation. Narcissa frowned at her son, she truly felt horribly about moving her son from their home and seeing him like this made her heart bleed. “Draco,” she murmured. Draco turned his attention from his bird.

“Yes mother?”

“How about you take the bags to our rooms,” she suggested. Draco looked between his mother and Remus before standing up and nodding.

“Kreacher,” Remus called. The house-elf appeared with a pop and bowed.

“What might Master Remus need Kreacher for?”

“Please show Master Draco to the rooms he and his mother will be using.” Kreacher nodded and headed towards the door.

“Draco,” Narcissa called to get the attention of her son as he lifted Bubo from the back of the chair to his arm. “Here are my things, please make yourself as comfortable as possible. We’ll be staying here for quite a while.”

Draco nodded and placed his mother’s shrunken chest with his own before following Kreacher down the hall. “Are our rooms close by?” Draco asked Kreacher while Bubo moved to his shoulder. The Eagle Owl eyed the house-elf.

“Lady Malfoy’s room is close, but Master Draco’s is on the second floor in the west wing.”

“Great.” So, he wasn’t going to be close to his mother. He was used to that but being on the opposite side of the house did make him feel a little vulnerable.

“Lord LeFay thought that it would be nice if you were near the terrace and gardens. The Black Manor doesn’t have a large flying space so he thought he’d try his best to get you at least some outside space,” Kreacher stated. Draco tilted his head. Lord LeFay? Who was that?

“LeFay? I thought that line died out decades ago?” Draco stated as the stopped by his mother’s room and dropped off her trunk.

“Lord LeFay only just came into his Throne. I’m sure you will know him when he comes back,” Kreacher chuckled. He was glad they had sorted out the bloodlines so that now his mistress didn’t scream from her portrait anymore. “Come this was Master Draco,” Kreacher beckoned with his hand before leading Draco to his room.

***

Narcissa set her cup down after she finished her tea. The small talk with Remus had been pleasing, and after laying out the ground rules Narcissa was overall very pleased with the situation.

“Where is Lord Black and his heir?” she asked. “I heard from a few rumors that Mister Potter claimed quite a few titles over the last few days.”

Remus stared at her, “Where did you hear that from?”

“The Wizamgot gained quite a few new seats and kicked out a few members that had been sitting in others. When they went to look at the Goblets, Mister Potter’s name was inscribed on them. That was before the seats all morphed together and left only one. The Black seat however was obvious. It would also seem that Severus has followed suite after hearing about Black being able to claim his title. He now sits on the Prince throne. Speaking of Lord Black and Lord Potter, where are they?” Narcissa stared down Remus, both eyebrows raised.

“They will be here within the hour,” hopefully, Remus thought to himself. “They went out shopping for supplies.” Damn he felt cornered, yet he had to hold his ground. Sirius was depending on him to give off a strong front. One of the reasons Sirius had planned them moving in around the full moon was so Remus had the extra boost of confidence from his wolf. Though he doubted they would feel safe here after he turned.

“So, Lupin. What are his titles?”

“Lord Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, LeFay.”

“LeFay and Slytherin?” she said in surprise. Remus nodded slowly before tilting his head.

“You’re going to be very surprised when you see him. Which is something else I need to talk to you about, but we’ll wait till Sirius comes back,” Remus stated and smirked. Narcissa would have a heart attack when she found out about Harry.

***

Draco stepped into his room and froze. It was magnificent. “Lord LeFay gave Kreacher orders to try and recreate your room from Malfoy Manor. The other house-elves Master Draco brought over helped as well,” Kreacher explained as he stood at the door. Draco moved over to the bed and set his hand down on the silver comforter before sitting down on it. The whole room was done in silver and white, save for a few items like the dark mahogany wood that made up most of the furniture and green plush rug. He started unpacking his trunk, wondering who this Lord LeFay was.

After he finished unpacking Draco headed back to drawing room, only to find not only his mother and Remus there, but also Sirius. The door closed behind him as he stepped in, causing him to jump.

“Lord Black,” Draco bowed slightly before taking a seat. Sirius nodded at him before sitting down in his own chair behind the desk while Remus stayed standing beside it.

“As Narcissa already knows, Harry as claimed his titles and inheritance over the summer. He should have come into his inheritance when he turned seventeen but, like many other things we’ve learned, Albus Dumbledore seems to have meddled in things he shouldn’t have,” Sirius paused and rested his elbows on the table and knotted his hands together. “Because of this Harry has only just learned of his titles and what comes with it, so I ask that you two help him. As my sole heir at the moment, he needs to practice his manners and how to behavior around purebloods. We also have come to realize that a fair amount of people may be coming by the manner to pledge themselves to Potter on account of more than a few of his titles. They are as follows; Lord Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and LeFay and of course Heir Black.”

Sirius paused to gage the reactions of the two Malfoys and nodded when they stayed completely emotionless. They both seemed to know he had more to say. “He also has come into a rather rare inheritance passed down through both the LeFay, and Slytherin line. It would seem with some roots in the Peverell line as well,” he paused, licking his lips. “Harry is a Kistune.”

Narcissa’s eyes bulged, “A rather rare inheritance in deed.”

“What’s a Kitsune?” Draco asked as he shifted in his seat. Talking about Harry was giving him a weird vibe.

Remus was about to explain when Narcissa cut in. “A Kitsune, or fox spirit is a very old creature that originally came from Japan. However, as the wizarding community expanded westward so did many of the magical creatures, including ones like the Kitsune. You see long ago many of the magical creatures we know of today either blessed families with magic, or were the start of a wizard’s bloodline. So, it made since that magical creatures like the Kitsune would spread as wizards did. Of course, there was also magical creatures that already inhabited areas that wizards spread to which inevitably added to those bloodlines. Every so often these inheritances, or characteristics, will resurface in a wizard’s bloodline. Which you well know Draco,” when she finished.

Sirius caught the exchange and spoke up, curious. “Which you well know? I’m guessing that means Draco is one of those few blessed with an inheritance?”

“Yes… Though we’d rather not like to share it. Why are you telling us about Harr- Lord LeFay’s?” Narcissa questioned. She was puzzled, most people tried to keep their inheritances a secret for as long as possible, though she knew some that would out right flaunt it. However, the few that did where sometimes shunned for the fact they were part something else. Especially with the strict magical creature laws placed by the Ministry.

It was Remus’ turn to chime in, talking quickly before Sirius could speak. “Albus Dumbledore,” he snarled, “The man blocked most of Harry’s powers, including his creature half and almost killed him. Now his magic has gone haywire do to the sudden release of the blocks. Though I’m sure Harry feels much better now; even with accepted his titles the magic from the rings it still overcompensates. Not as badly as it had before, but they’re still side effects.”

Draco frowned. Harry Potter, almost killed by his childhood hero. That must have been a blow to his ego. “Wait! Why are you letting us live here then?” Draco blurted.

Sirius was surprised that Draco caught on so quickly. “Since you both have Black blood from your mother’s side I have to. However,” he paused to switch his attention to Narcissa, “I will have to ask you to swear loyalty to him, both of you. He is my heir so Narcissa would have to sooner or later, but because being a Kitsune is rarer than most Draco will as well. That way it lessens that chance that Harry is exposed before he can protect himself.” Narcissa nodded in understanding but Draco stood up, suddenly, causing the chair to fall over.

“I will not swear loyalty to that reckless numbskull!” he shouted, enraged by the mere thought of bowing to Potter.

“Draco!” Narcissa was shocked by his outburst.

“Mother you can’t really-.”

“Your mother understands what needs to be done!” Remus growled. Draco snarled as his eyes flashed purple before Narcissa stood up and put a hand on her son’s shoulder. Her grip tightened when both men looked like they were about to leap at each other’s throats.

“ **Enough**!” Sirius yelled, amplifying his voice with his wand. Both men stopped and straightened, turning their attention to Lord Black.

“Draco, we have to do this,” his mother said tiredly and dropped her hand. Draco looked wide-eyed at her and paled for a moment before his face turned hard and he spun around to leave.

“Narcissa, we’ll give you two a few days. Hopefully he will come to terms with it, but we need to do it soon. There is only a week before their school year begins,” Sirius stated. Narcissa nodded before bowing slightly and then turned to leave. Remus turned back to Sirius to try and push the subject, only to be interrupted by a sudden commotion in the hallway.

***

Harry let out a yelp as something solid ran into his side and caused him to fall into the wall. Still unused to his fox limbs he toppled over easily and hit the floor with a thud. Something other than Ammit landed on top of him and caused his breath to leave him. Harry was on the verge of blacking out when the heavy object rolled off him followed closely by the sounds of a very angry Ammit.

“ _Who daress hurt my massster? I will kill thossse that harm my Kitsune,”_ Ammit hissed angrily as he got into striking position. Ammit was positioned half on top of Harry and half curled around him protectively. Harry on the other hand was just able to see Draco before Ammit lunged.

“Draco?”

“ _Massster knowss thiss hatchling?”_

“ _Hatchling? Well yess, he isss staying with uss for a while,”_ Harry explained to the snake as he sat up and rubbed his head. He blinked a few times, swearing Draco just had purple eyes before he sat up, but they were his normal grey now. He decided it must have been due to him almost blacking out.

Draco started at the fox man in front of him in shock. Hearing him say his name had startled him out of his rage and he just sat there. The man hissed at the snake and it hissed back before lowering its body from its striking position. Draco was sure that if the snake had lunged he wouldn’t have been able to free himself. Then it finally clicked as he remembered the earlier conversation. His eyes narrowed. “Harry.”

So, this was what Harry looked like now. He looked kind of like himself, but with the giant snake Draco was instantly reminded of you-know-who. His cheek bones seemed more defined, and his eyes were slanted along with being brighter. His hair was longer and pooled on the ground around him. Harry’s face all together appeared sharper, feminine in such a way that was still masculine, mischievous almost. Draco eyes however where more drawn to the three tails fanning out around him, and the black fur coating fox legs that seemed to start around Harry’s knees. Course the shorts could have been hiding more fur under them.

Draco was so focused on the substantial changes that he almost missed the long black fox ears hiding in Harry’s hair until they moved.

Harry could feel the eyes scouring his body as Draco just sat there staring. He swallowed. He felt like an animal being appraised before being shipped off to who knows where. Then the door opened behind Draco and Narcissa appeared, followed closely by a very worried looking Remus and Sirius. “Lord LeFay, are you okay?” Narcissa asked as she stepped around her son and helped Harry to his feet. “Draco, you shouldn’t just be sitting there,” she chimed.

“It’s really okay Misses Malfoy, I’m fine. And please, call me Harry. We are family after all,” Harry stated with a small smile. He wobbled a bit before getting his feet under him and then turned to Draco. “Here,” he extended his hand to help Draco up. Draco, however, narrowed his eyes, yet with his mother watching he didn’t dare refuse. Grabbing Harry’s hand, he pulled himself to his feet.

“Thanks,” Draco muttered as he dusted himself off. Harry nodded and then turned to Remus and Sirius as they stood in the doorway of the drawing room.

“Sirius, is it okay if we talk about my inheritance today? I know we didn’t actually go over everything I got since I was out for so long,” Harry asked. Sirius nodded then and let Harry into the drawing room.

“Lady Malfoy, Mister Malfoy, we’ll see you at dinner,” Remus stated and nodded at them before closing the door.

“Lord LeFay has gotten very handsome, hasn’t he,” Narcissa said as she looked back at the door to the drawing room and then at her son.

“Mother!” he said rather loudly.

“What? I’m speaking the truth Draco.”

“That’s just gross,” Draco gagged a little as he turned away from his mother. “I’m going back to my room.” Narcissa watched him walk away, and smiled a little. Any mother could see when their child was hiding something, and the slight pink tint to Draco’s cheeks was unmistakable.


	5. Hatchlings in the Fox Den Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little dragon has been having a hard time settling into his new home the past few days, and one Harry Potter is not making it any easier. Especially with his new look. This calls for a Pansy intervention.
> 
> Meanwhile Harry is finding it hard to fit into his new role. Especially with how much new responsibility he has on his shoulder. It's nothing like the war but at the same time just as stressful. Along with the new responsibilities he also has to deal with what comes with it; learning that being a LeFay and a 'Kitsune Prince' isn't as cool as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is gunna be pretty short you guys.

It had been three days since the Malfoy’s moved in, and nothing was going how Draco had planned. For starters, his mother made him help with Harry’s lessons. Lessons he should have learned from the day he could walk. Along with that Draco also had to help him with potions, under instruction from Snape as well, but it didn’t make it any better.

Twelve people had shown up within the three days as well. Draco never saw them, but he could hear them talking when he passed by the drawing room. Only muffled voices he couldn’t make out do to a privacy ward on the room, but he could tell the different voices apart. They never left the drawing room though, which lead Draco to believe that the floo there was open for them to use beforehand.

Draco sighed as he sat at the desk in his room, going over the notes he had written down. He was trying to get ahead so that during first quarter he could reconnect more with his small group of friends. He had been sending small notes back and forth with Pansy, but mostly just telling her about how his summer was going and how excited he was for eighth year. That was until he’d come to Black Manor of course. As if on que Bubo swooped in through the open window and landed on his desk. Draco smiled and patted his owl’s head before giving him a small treat. Bubo flew off with it over to his perch and ruffled his feathers before falling asleep.

 

                        _‘Dear Draco,_

_I’m sorry to hear about your move. It seems like it would be stressful. At least you are close to that reckless dolt you went on and on about. I bet that’s real eye candy right there.’_

 

Draco could hear her laughing at him right now as he shook his head. He’d told her repeatedly that wasn’t like that, but she didn’t believe him. Not for a second, and during the Ball she was even less convinced. At some point he had to be real with himself and admitted to finding him attractive during fifth year, but then everything went to shit and Harry had almost killed him if not for Snape. He sighed and continued reading.

 

_‘After all you two have been through, on opposite sides and all, perhaps this is the opportunity to making emends? I mean, I don’t know how you feel about him now. But… You never know something is for not until you try._

_Your Friend,_

_Pansy.’_

Draco put the letter down and sighed. Maybe she was right. It wasn’t the answer he had wanted when he had written her, but he definitely had a lot to make up for. Maybe this was a good opportunity?

“Bloody hell…,” he mumbled as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, throwing his hands up behind his head. He stretched and then decided to quickly letter back and show his gratitude for the help. Well not help so to say, but for a push to do something for a change. After the war he had lost what made him, him. After he finished he looked over at Bubo, about to call for him till he saw the owl all nuzzled up in his feather fast asleep. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, deciding the letter could wait.

Draco got up and decided to head to the kitchen to get a snack. He hadn’t come down this morning for breakfast and was famished. As he did he passed by the drawing room, stopping when he heard raised voices from inside. They must have forgotten to activate the privacy wards because he could hear them loud and clear.

“Lord LeFay, I’d like to make this clear that we will not tolerate being-.”

“Is it not you that decided to come here? If you don’t like it then leave!”

“Harry! I’m terribly sorry, he is young and still coming to terms with his responsibilities.” Sirius’ sounded stressed as he spoke. There was a loud bang in the room and a few loud gasps before the door flew open. Harry stood in the door huffing for air, startled by the fact Draco was standing outside the door.

“Harry, get back in here and apologize! These people are part of-.”

“I will have nothing to do with anyone that insults and belittles others, especially when they don’t even give a chance to know the group of people they loath so much!” Harry yelled back over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him. Draco lifted a brow as he watched the angry Kitsune kick the door before turning and heading in the same direction Draco was headed.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen where he found Harry gorging on an apple he’d dipped in a mixture of peanut butter and honey. Seeing Draco enter Harry stopped mid bite and eyed him before setting the slice he currently held in his hand down. “You ever notice that arguing makes you hungry?” he asked.

Draco continued to stare at him like he had just seen a fish talk. “I guess,” he answered, a half smirk on his face as he sat down across from Harry. He reached over to snag one of the apple pieces only to have a tail slap his hand. “Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?!”

“You can’t just take someone’s food without asking.”

“They aren’t just your apples.” There was a slight pause as Harry just stared at him, blinking a few times and opened his mouth before closing it again and looking down at his horde of apple slices. Slowly he pushed the plate of slices towards Draco with one slim finger, his eyes never leaving the plate as Draco hesitantly grabbed one.

“Who was that in there?” Draco asked out of curiosity. Harry shrugged in reply and popped another slice into his mouth, crunching happily for a moment.

“Ambassadors for the merpeople in Hogwart’s lake I think. For ambassadors they were talking an awful lot of smack about who they were representing and I just…,” Harry paused as he stabbed another apple piece with his finger nail and took a bite out of it, “If you don’t like who you are working for than you should quit. Not make their lives miserable by doing shit work for them. Same goes with if you were to fight along with someone or where someone like Voldemort,” Draco cringed at the name, “You would want loyal people that supported you, not someone that didn’t actually want to help you. Then you wouldn’t know when they would turn on you, or like those representatives, do a shit job,” Harry finished ranting.

Draco could understand that. He just wished Harry hadn’t used Voldemort as an example. “Well, your behavior is pretty ill mannered…,” Draco mumbled under his breath, thinking Harry wouldn’t hear it. However, he did, and Draco ended up with a face full of peanut butter and honey.

Harry was gone by the time Draco cleaned himself up.

***

Harry woke the next day feeling highly refreshed as he stretched and sat up. Today was a new day, but a day he would have to do something about what happened yesterday. He had gone straight to his room after the Draco incident, both because he felt guilty and because he felt like Draco had agreed with the ambassadors. He hadn’t spoken to Sirius either. Well it wasn’t only his fault for not talking to Sirius, Sirius didn’t try to talk to him either.

He sighed and then got up from his bed, pulling on one of the new dress robes for the day. Remus had come up late last night to tell him that he had another meeting with another group today, so he’d best dress nicely. Personally, Harry hated it. It felt like he didn’t get to do anything that he wanted to do, and the lessons he had been having with Narcissa and Sirius where boring etiquette lessons. He wasn’t allowed to do any flying either because of his current predicament. He did however write to Hermione about the books, which she promptly told him every single title he should read and should have read already. When he had asked about her and Ron she told him that it was starting to get a bit tense. It made him feel a bit better that he wasn’t the only one going through a lot of changes lately. Though, that didn’t mean he was happy about her predicament, he still felt bad about it.

Harry got to the kitchen just as breakfast finished and everyone was dishing up. He sat down at the head of the table and did the same, all the while avoiding eye contact with both Draco and Sirius.

Remus watched from the side lines along with Narcissa and the two shared a knowing look for a moment. “How about we postpone the lessons and meetings for today. I think it would be a nice day to go out. We need a few new ingredients for your extra potions lessons with Snape anyways and to set up a few things at Hogwarts,” Remus stated.

“Hogwarts?” Harry asked as he lifted his intent focus on his waffles, complete and utter confusion on his face.

“Yes.” Remus smiled, “For one, you didn’t think they’d let you bring in Ammit without some kind of agreement, did you? He’s far too large just to take him in as a normal pet for your classes. We have to get paper work for him.” Harry shifted in his seat. “Two, we need to get you set up with a private room, for your safety. Sirius, Narcissa, and I have talked it over and we think it would be best if you and Draco roomed together, separate from the normal houses. You would still go to all the classes you had with your respective houses, but it will be safer for you two to stay together,” Remus explained.

“Room with him?!”

“You’ve got to be joking, mother.”

“Now Draco, we talked about this before we even came here. Plans have just changed, you two sharing the room will work better than you by yourself. That way if anything does happen you two will have each other’s back. Am I understood?” Narcissa stared down her son till Draco nodded.

Harry on the other hand was about to blow. He could take care of himself, but seeing the look on Remus’ face he knew there would be no arguing about it. He may be an adult but in the Black Manor, what’s said is what goes. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment and then continued to eat his waffles.

Then it occurred to him what Narcissa had said. Why would Draco have needed his own room?


	6. Foxfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone head to Hogwarts to set up what they will need to keep the two boys safe. Or at least as safe as they can be. With the new influx of people coming into their inheritances late, and some of them being trigger by the after effects of the war it's no wonder people are super stressed.
> 
> At the manor Draco pops by for a surprise visit to Harry's room, only to get a lot more than he bargained for. And in the darkness 'something wicked this way comes', and some can already sense the changes around some of the students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for short chapters, but I'm also trying to build up to where a lot of the action is going to start to happen once they are at Hogwarts, along with a lot of the major conflicts. I promise chapter 7 is going to be very interesting, but you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer than usual for that one.

Harry was very glad he had changed before leaving the house. The Egyptian shendyt, or kilt, he wore gave a lot more room to move and felt much better against his leg fur than anything else. Draco, however, was very uneasy about how Harry had chosen to dress. It was probably more of the fact that he wasn’t used to the more muggle-like clothes Harry seemed to adore, but he didn’t comment on how Harry’s tight tank top was inappropriate. Instead choosing to huff at him when he walked past and went through the floo.

Yet, now that they stood in the hall outside the headmaster’s staircase while Sirius and Narcissa talked to Minerva McGonagall he couldn’t help but stare. Harry was too busy hissing away with Ammit to notice the purple starting to bleed into Draco’s eyes. He took a step towards Harry, eyes narrowing in on him. The way he was leaning on the wall was just soo-.

“Draco, Harry, you may come inside now,” Narcissa said from the stair case, staring at her son as if she had just seen a ghost. Draco shook his head as the color faded from his eyes and turned, headed up past his mother. Harry lifted his head, cutting off his conversation with Ammit about Greek and Egyptian mythology as he followed.

“Did Minerva agree?” he asked as he started up the staircase and stopped on the step before Narcissa.

“You’ll find out momentarily,” she spoke before motioning for him to go ahead of her. Harry sighed and headed up the steps, only to find himself in a very different headmasters room then he had been expecting. The place was rather bare, and no portraits of the last headmasters hung on the walls. “Now that everyone is here, we should go back over everything.”

“Very well. Mister-Pot. Excuse me, Lord LeFay. First is the matter of your familiar, I understand that the two of you have formed a completed familiar bond. Hogwarts rules state that any animals deemed dangerous or unpredictable are not allowed on campus, however the fact that you two have a completed familiar bond, unlike most students that bring their ‘pets’ with them, Hogwarts rules cannot interfere. Thus, allowing you to keep Ammit with you,” McGonagall explained.

“However, if your familiar is to attack anyone unprovoked, and/or with the intent to kill, you and your familiar will be expelled. Is that clear?” Mistress McGonagall looked at Harry, narrowing her eyes slightly. She could still recognize Harry, but his new appearance shocked her. Even more so was the fact that he hadn’t yet been able to control his magic completely after the change. She could feel it even now; the overwhelming presence in the room and it prickled at the back of her neck.

Minerva looked over at Draco as Harry nodded and inspected the young Malfoy. Narcissa had told her that Draco had come into a very unusual inheritance as well, but that they’d known he would inherit it before hand, making him prepared for it. Even so, she could feel his presence as well. Her feline sense where on overload. The room felt like she was sitting with two giants on the verge of war.

“Moving on then. As for the room and classes,” Minerva started, “After further discussion about the two of you and your current predicament I have allowed the request to share a room. However, do to an influx of students with creature inheritances the two of you will be taking almost all your classes together. You may have one class that is separate, so I suggest the two of you look over your schedules and reevaluate your classes. Originally Hogwarts was not accepting students with creature inheritances but because of Dumbledore’s death the rules have been reset to what the Founders wanted for Hogwarts. That includes all the classes that Albus banned as well, so I also suggest you two look at those classes as well before making a full decision.”

Narcissa lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn’t known this. She thought that Hogwarts had always been this way truthfully. “Why did Albus change the rules?” Narcissa asked, though she was sure Sirius and Remus, who is a werewolf remember, wanted to ask the same question.

Minerva sighed, “I honestly couldn’t tell you why. I would like to say it was because of the war, but he had changed them before you-know-who was even born.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. Minerva was absolutely exhausted, and in between hiring new teachers for the positions Albus had removed, reading over all of the Founders notes and rules, and then also having to deal with replacing all of the books Albus had declared to dark for anyone to read she had no time to take care of the simple things. “I believed Albus was doing this all for the good of wizarding kind, but now…,” she shook her head. “Anyways, the two of you will need to send in you chosen classes asap.”

Harry and Draco both nodded before going to stand, bowing slightly before leaving with the rest of their ‘family.’

***

“I can’t believe this!” Harry shouted angrily into the emptiness of his room. He had planned out this year so perfectly, and now all of this!

“ _Iss my massster troubled?”_

“ _It’ss nothing I can’t handle,_ ” Harry kept his voice low as he walked over to his bed and sat down beside his snake.

Ammit was cuddled up in the blankets Harry’d added a heat charm too, purring as Harry ran his slender fingers down the large snake’s head and neck. _“Ammit doess not understand why hiss massster is so stresssed. Whenever my Kitssune is near the other hatchling hiss heart’ss beat quickensss. Doess thisss hatchling not give you pleasure to be around?”_ Ammit stated. He was confused why his master was so upset when it was obvious his master liked the hatchling.

Harry blinked at him, what did he just say?

“ _You keep track of my pulsse?”_

_“Only to make sure my Kitssune is in perfect health. You did not ansswer Ammit’ss question.”_

Harry continued to stare at Ammit and bit his lip before he leaned back, laying his head on Ammit’s body and curling up with the snake. _“I would not ssay I find pleasure in being around him. He hass an ego the ssize of a dragon. It’s just that when I do sssee him I feel like I’m being hunted or stalked. Like ssomething isss watching my every move, and rather than feeling sscared it feelsss exhilarating. I guesss the closessst I could get to explaining it in ssnake termss isss that it feelsss like you’re in the heron’s nesst stealing an egg. You know it’s dangerouss becaussse it could come and eat you up any time, but the fact you’re getting away with it isss almosst more pleassing than the prize itssself.”_

Ammit curled around Harry and then placed his head on Harry’s stomach and side. _“That sounds very addicting,”_ Ammit admitted as he flicked his tongue out onto Harry’s side. Harry nodded in agreement, he didn’t know when he fell asleep or how long it was until he woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

“I’m coming,” Harry stated as he got up out of bed, running a hand though his hair to smooth it out. He hesitated in front of the mirror when he realized he only had his kilt on before rolling his eyes at himself. It was probably just Remus telling him that supper was ready. He yawned and squeezed his eyes shut as he opened the door, only to stand frozen and surprised at who stood on the other side when he’d opened them again. “Draco?”

***

 

Draco stood at the attic door, wondering why Harry had ever chosen to live up here. The boy-who-lived was definitely insane. He knocked and waited for a response, only to get a muffled few words. He heard Harry shuffling over to the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited. He froze when the door opened, completely stunned. He couldn’t help but stare, his eyes wandering from Harry’s face to his bare chest and the scars that lingered there. Draco’s mind instantly wanted to fill in the blanks. What or who had made them?

Harry seemed to notice Draco’s eyes wandering, tightening his lower jaw as he leveled his gaze. “What did you want Draco?” he growled.

Draco’s eyes whipped up to Harry’s face as shivers fell down his spine. He took a step back from Harry and swallowed, Harry’s eyes reminding him of how Nagi looked before she killed.

 “Remus and Sirius want you down stairs in twenty minutes, I thought we could go over our schedules and decide on which classes to take while waiting,” Draco said as he tried to keep his eyes on Harry’s face and not on his chest. He heard a scoffing sound come from Harry and then watched him turn and head farther into the attic.

“Come on then, let’s get this over with,” Harry stated. While Draco made his way into the room Harry grabbed a simple shirt and pulled it over his head before sitting on the floor by the coffee table he used as a desk. Draco avoided looking Harry’s way till the other had the shirt on, and then turned to face him. He suddenly felt like he had just entered the liar of something evil and cunning. Just waiting for him to make the wrong move before leaping and devouring him. Harry had truly changed, or maybe he had always been like this and Draco just hadn’t been observant enough to notice.

Draco stepped forward slowly, watching Harry’s every move, along with the large snake behind him on the bed. He sat down at the coffee table, staring at Harry for a moment before pulling out the paper that had all his chosen classes on them. Harry seemed to be watching him more than the list of classes, causing Draco to fidget.

“Why are you staring at me?” Draco questioned as he lifted his eyes from his classes to Harry’s own. They still had the same look as earlier; a hungry, eerie green.

“I wasn’t staring… I was observing,” he stated.

That only made it sound worse, Draco told himself.

Harry leaned over to his night stand and grabbed his own class list and set it on the table, so they could compare.

Fifteen minutes had passed before the two settled on classes. The eight classes they would take together where Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the new Dark Arts class. For Harry’s ninth class he chose Alchemy, and Draco chose Astronomy. Both where respectively taking all N.E.W.T. level classes with help from Snape and Sirius who had acted as tutors. With five minutes left, Draco’s curiosity got the better of him.

“The scars… Are they from fighting with Voldemort over the last year?” Draco asked as he finished writing down all his classes and put them in the envelop to send to Hogwarts. Harry stiffened in the middle of putting his own class list away.

“No.” His voice was hallowed when he answered, and Draco noticed that the intense gaze Harry had early was faded.

 If it wasn’t from fighting Voldemort, then who? As if knowing Draco would ask for more Harry stood and pulled off his shirt before turning around. Draco inhaled sharply, choking on air when he saw Harry’s back. His back was completely covered in horrible wounds, many more than those on his front. The raised, burnt, scarred flesh made it almost impossible to imagine how the skin must have looked before.

“Sirius was able to fix the internal damage from staying with my Uncle; broken bones, torn muscles, punctured organs everything that my magic was holding together,” Harry trailed off, “but he wasn’t able to get rid of the scars. I’d used to wear glamours all the time but with my magic all wacked out, it’s hard to keep them up. So, I gave up the third day you were here. I didn’t think you’d ever stumble upon me without a shirt on.”

Draco was speechless. Even his father hadn’t been so cruel. Who could do such a thing to a someone, much less a child. “What all did they do to you?” he asked Harry.

Harry was silent for a long moment as he pulled his shirt back on but kept his back to Draco. “I’d rather not talk about… I haven’t even told Sirius what all of it, he only knows as far as the injuries go,” his voice was barely above a whisper. Ammit head butted Harry’s hand and then slowly wrapped himself around Harry to comfort his Kitsune. Draco didn’t dare push the subject and lowered his head for a moment to simply stare at the table.

Slowly Draco stood, placing the letter to Hogwarts in his pocket. “Why are you telling me?” he asked.

It was a good question, Harry wasn’t even sure. Why had he told Draco who did it? For sympathy maybe? No. Yet he honestly didn’t know why he had told Draco, or at least he didn’t think he did.

Then the words just came to him. “I told you because I wanted to show you that I’m not just the boy-who-lived, or some Golden Boy. I showed you because I wanted you to know that what I do isn’t because I want attention. It’s because I want to make sure no one ends up like me,” Harry turned around and faced Draco, determination lighting his eyes.

Draco nodded, understanding. He wanted me to know that there is more to him than just what people want him to be, or what everyone sees him as. He told himself. “We better head down now,” Draco said.

Harry nodded and then made sure Ammit was safely around his shoulders and torso, so he wouldn’t fall before Harry moved. “Let’s go,” Harry said.


	7. Dragon's Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes to terms with the fact he must swear loyalty to Harry Potter, and strangely he doesn't feel as discussed as he originally did by it. After making said vow it's off to Hogwarts to start the next adventure, only this adventure may hold a lot more in store for them then they had bargained for.
> 
> 'By the pricking of my thumbs,  
> Something wicked this way comes.'  
> -William Shakespeare: Macbeth Act IV Scene I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait dear readers, but as long awaited, the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> For parseltongue dialogue I have changed it to where its just '***' and italics rather than stretching out the s's as well. Since there is going to be a lot more of it, it's easier on my fingers. Don't judge =(^ . ^)=

Draco walked ahead of Harry as they stepped into the drawing room, his eyes falling onto the alter in the middle of the room. He glanced at his mother who was standing off to the side with Remus talking. She smiled at him and gestured him over. Sirius was at the alter setting everything up, he wanted everything to go right for the ceremony they would us with Narcissa and Draco unbreakable vows.

Harry on the other hand was confused, and a little shocked by the set up. “What’s all of this for Sirius?” he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. He still felt a little off being around Sirius but seeing his godfather/adopted father’s dog ears in full view today rather than hiding in his hair made him think it might have to do with something pureblood related. His own ears had been humming since he entered the room.

“Narcissa Black Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy are going to swear their allegiance to you today. Narcissa would have to do it soon or later but Draco needs to for your safety, along with his own. Along with what I’m setting up now, I’m also going to blood adopt Draco into the Black line to strengthen the bonds within the Black and Malfoy families. As well as making it impossible for someone to force Draco to hurt anyone in the Black family. That along with the unbreakable vows,” Sirius explained as he stopped what he was doing. Harry looked over at Narcissa and Draco, surprised.

“They don’t have to do this, I trust them just as they are now,” Harry protested. He wouldn’t want them to swear into anything they didn’t want to do.

“Lord LeFay please. We want to do this. If it protects you and your- our family, we are willing,” Narcissa stated firmly as she walked over to Harry. He looked at her, puzzled. Even looking over at Draco the young Malfoy nodded, his grey eyes never leaving Harry’s. Harry looked back at Sirius and huffed a little but walked up to the alter.

“How do we start this then?” Harry asked as he looked up at Sirius with a determined expression. Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Well...”

***

It took about an hour for everyone to become completely ready for the ceremony. Harry stood behind the alter, head slightly bowed as he looked into it. Narcissa was the first to step up to the alter, carrying with her a small bowl with assorted ingredients. Each participant chose six items to burn, each specific to them, and spoke what they wanted to give with the vows. After they set them a flame they would add their blood while speaking the incantation. Narcissa bowed, her black robe shimmering slightly in the fire light.

“Juniper, to heal any wounds. Larch, to protect myself and to protect this family. Lemon, to purify our bond. Maple, for longevity. And Morning Glory, to promote happiness. With these I give myself and swear to be forever loyal to the Black family and its heirs,” Narcissa’s spoke as she added the herbs. She lit them aflame and then as she added her own blood she spoke the final words, “To this day, until my death, I solemnly swear.” The fire flared as the blood was added and turned to a light calming blue.

“I bind this vow,” Harry answered, his voice faltering a little as he added the Knotweed. The fire went out in a puff of blue smoke and sparks as he felt the magic cascade over him, watching Narcissa shiver before smiling at him.

Next came Draco, and to his surprise Draco sported two sets of black and dark violet horns. The lower pair curved back and then tipped forward, while higher pair reminded him of ram horns that curved around Draco’s newly pointed ears on either side of his head. His skin also seemed a bit darker, which clashed harshly against his pale hair. The black robe he wore dragged on the floor behind him, along with the slight tapping of something against the ground as he walked. He stopped at the altar and took a deep breath.

“African Violet, to protect those I swear allegiance too. Bay Leaf, to purify our bond. Agrimony, for overcoming any fears that may prohibit my ability to serve. Ash, for health. An Iris Flower, for wisdom so that I may be of service to those I ally with. And Lavender, so that we may always find peace. With these I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to Lord Potter Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin LeFay; Heir to house Black,” Draco kept his eyes on the alter as he spoke and lit the flame. Harry handed Draco the athame and he cut his palm, dripping his blood onto the flames. “To this day, until my death, I solemnly swear.” The fire flared again, this time turning into a deep violet.

“I bind this vow,” Harry spoke softly, his eyes locking onto Draco’s which shone brightly with the same color as the fire between them. Harry quickly dropped in the Knotweed, watching the fire go out in a puff of purple smoke and sparks. Draco’s eyes faded back to their normal grey as he looked at Harry, nodding as he stepped away from the alter.

***

After they were cleaned up and changed, Harry headed to the sitting room to talk to Sirius and Remus about who was taking him to the train for school the day after tomorrow. Instead he found Draco there, sitting on the love seat and drinking tea by the fire. The horns he had sported were gone. He had a book in his hands as well, one that Harry had never seen before. He also noted that Draco’s nails where a bit like his own at the moment. Longer than a normal human’s or wizards, yet Draco’s where almost completely black with dark purple tips, slightly curved like talons. In the fire light against the white cover of the book he was reading they stood out. Harry wondered why he hadn’t really noticed before but decided it was probably do to Draco wearing dark clothing.

“Hey…,” Harry said, drawing Draco’s attention. “What are you reading?” he asked as he sat down on the couch, opposite the love seat Draco occupied.

Draco yawned. “Nothing you’re probably interested in.”

“Try me,” Harry pursed.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and closed his book before placing it on his lap. “It’s a poem book I found at the Malfoy Manor when I was twelve, it doesn’t say who the author is, but I’ve kept it with me ever since I found it.”

“Poems? Could I see one?”

Draco watched him for a long moment before gingerly handing the book over to him. Harry held it in his hands and looked over the cover. Strangely it felt both plush and soft like leather, but rough.

“It’s dragon hide. From an Antipodean Opaleye. It’s pretty rare to find one of that quality,” Draco stated. Harry was surprised and gingerly opened the book to where Draco had left the multi colored shimmering ribbon when he closed the book.

“ _Velvet black Midnight,_

_little time till day._

_Crescent Moon Maiden,_

_warm colors in lighter shades._

_Mysterious luminous feline,_

_galaxy of its prey._

_Grim death is softly coming_

_For fear of naïve forgiveness._

_Sorry, Hello, Goodbye,_

_are all legendary excuses._

_Ice Cold erases,_

the Brave and the Courageous.”

Harry stopped reading, blinking a few times before looking up at Draco from the book. “That was weird. It was almost like I could see the pictures, like the cat,” he paused when he noticed Draco was smiling laughing quietly. “What!?”

“I just thought you would have felt the magic in the book. It’s enchanted. All the poems in the book are made so that it is like a muggle movie. While your reading it creates a picture in front of your eyes,” Draco explained. Harry frowned at the book and then closed it and handed it over to him.

“I thought poetry book are meant to make you use your imagination to see the poem?” he grumbled. Draco shrugged as he set the book aside.

“Maybe that’s why it doesn’t have an author, or even a title for that matter,” Draco suggested. He sat back in the love seat and stared into the fire for a while before he turned his attention back to Potter.

How long had Potter been staring at him like that? All inquisitive like. “What are you looking at?” Draco muttered.

“Nothing… I was just curious. About what I saw at the ceremony, I mean. You had horns, like a goat or something. One of those Hebridean goats, or are they sheep?” Harry scratched behind one of his ears as he crossed one of his fur covered legs over the other.

“I’m not a sheep,” Draco growled, as his eyes flashed violet.

So that’s what happened when he got emotional, Harry hadn’t been seeing things.

“Then, what are you?”

“It’s none of your business,” Draco replied, “Besides, you don’t need to know. It’s just considered the polite thing to do at ceremonies like that. So that the other person has an idea of what they are getting into,” Draco explained broadly.

“But we are going to be rooming together! Shouldn’t I know in case something happens?”

“Unlike you I know how to control my creature inheritance!” Draco snapped at him, his eyes where fiery now as he stood up and glared down at Harry.

Harry glared back up at him, unwilling to back down. Before he could say anything more, Sirius stormed out of the hallway and into the sitting room. “What is all this racket out here?! Knock it off,” he glared between them before sighing, “Besides you two need to go get some sleep. We are leaving early for Hogwarts. The Head Mistress wants all students with creature inheritances there three days before everyone else so that they have time to settle in. It’s only about a hundred students coming in with creature inheritances, but that doesn’t include any new first years who don’t know about their inheritances, and/or students that haven’t gotten there inheritances yet,” Sirius grumbled. Both Draco and Harry glared at each other before leaving for their respective rooms, both grumbling about how annoying interruptions where.

***

Harry and Draco stood at the gates of Hogwarts, along with all of their things. Unlike how Harry thought it would be, neither Narcissa, Remus, or Sirius accompanied them. Since they were legally adults Sirius had said that they needed to be self-reliant. Harry had simply rolled his eyes and apparated to Hogsmead with his things. Now they both stood at the gate as four house elves scanned their belongings.

They were lead inside and escorted to their room where they could drop off their things. As they entered their room Harry was awestruck by the color scheme. The room was done in mostly green and black, with hints of dark purples. Harry was so infatuated with the coloring that he didn’t even notice the bed until Draco pointed it out.

“Why is there only one bed?” Draco growled at the house elf.

“Shibee has nothing to do with bed Mister Malfoy. Hogwarts chose your room for Headmistress,” the house elf stated, cringing slightly when Draco glared at her.

“You heard her, it’s not her fault. It’s just what was available, I don’t mind sharing,” Harry chuckled, “As long as you’re not a bed hog that is.” He set his trunk down and tapped it with his wand to unshrink it. Draco glared at Harry’s turned back before looking over at the four-poster bed. It had curtains to keep the heat in, so that was nice, but he wanted to gag at the idea of sharing a bed with Potter. How was he supposed to sleep in the same bed as that mass of fur. And those damn tails! He groaned and then sat down on his chest.

“If Shibee is unneeded Shibee will leave and then come back in half an hour to escort Lord LeFay and Mister Malfoy down to the Great Hall,” Shibee stated as she pulled her hands behind her back. Harry turned around and nodded at Shibee, who disappeared with a pop.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset. It’s just sharing a bed,” Harry shrugged as he pet Ammit’s head and then set up a large glass box area for him with a heating charm on it. He set in a large bowl of water too so Ammit could soak in it before setting his familiar inside. It didn’t have a lid so Ammit could still come and go freely. Bubo sat up on his perch with his face buried in his feathers.

Draco stared at Harry, watching the way his tails bounced a little as he walked. He really was getting much better at walking around on those spindly legs. “It’s not really about sharing the bed,” he mumbled under his breath. Harry’s ears twitched, catching what he said and causing Harry to face Draco.

“What is it then?”

“Huh?”

“What is it then, if isn’t really about sharing the bed, that’s bothering you?” Harry’s eyes flared as he glared at Draco. Draco swallowed her nervousness down before crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s the fact I have to share it with you, Potter.”

“Oh, so we are back to this Malfoy?” Harry’s voice seemed hallow as he spoke, and a frown formed on his face. Draco hesitated for a moment, losing the words he was about to speak as the emerald stare settled onto his own. It was haunting, almost like looking into a cat’s gaze for too long only to realize they were staring at something behind you. Draco shook his head and looked away, his eyes unfocused as he thought back onto what they’d shared the last few days.

“No. We aren’t. But don’t expect me to be all buddy, buddy with you either. Lord Potter.”

“Heir Malfoy,” Harry nodded at Draco after he spoke before going back to unpacking his things. Draco was pleasantly surprised, it was the first time Harry had called him by his title. Maybe he was getting better about his pure-blood manners.

“I’ll take bottom shelf for my books and you can have top shelf. The middle shelf will be reserved for potion ingredients,” Harry stated as he started to float his books over to the shelf, marking them off on a piece of parchment to make sure they were all there. Draco started unpacking as well, agreeing with the organization suggestion.

***

Both males sat at the large table set up in the Great Hall, looking at all of the other students. Harry and Draco sat slightly apart from most of the other students there, and as he was observing Draco noticed that most of the students there were paired in threes or twos. Some of them he recognized, but only three of them stood out two him. Two because they were friends of Harry’s; Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. The third happened to be Theodore Nott.

“Thank you all for coming earlier than expected of students. As many of you know, there has been an influx of students inheriting creature statuses. Those of you here are either of that status, or you are that students support. Some of you may be having trouble controlling your ‘creature features’,” McGonagall paused and looked over at Harry, “anyone that is having this problem will be expected to attend a study hall after classes in the transfiguration classroom. Now as for all of you, there will be another set of rules for those with creature inheritances and their supports on top of the normal students. This is for your safety as well as the safety of the rest of the students. They will be posted here in the hall for everyone to look back over if need be.” Her voice echoed for a moment in the hall before she cleared her throat.

“There are an extra five rules. Number one, there will be no using any animagus gifts around other students. As most of you know, or at least I’d hope you’d know, your animagus forms are usually the true forms of the creatures you gained your inheritance from. As this may scare some of the other students, it will not be allowed. However, doing so in your own rooms, during one on one sessions with tutors, or during the study hall after classes will be allowed. Number two, in the light of the situation and knowing many of you will be feeling the chemical and emotional or personality changes of your creature inheritances I expect there will be a lot more duels. I expect these to be fair, and rather than a single teacher or staff being present there must be at least two, along with one of the school’s med witches. Number three, if there is any friction between any of you, and another student I want it reported to your head of house immediately. This is for your safety as well as any student not present at this moment. Due to creature inheritances being rare among wizards, and some of those creatures being rarer still, some of you may be targeted. This leads into the next rule as well. Rule Number four, no one in this room is to be moving anywhere in the castle without your support or another student in this room right now. I know this may be hard for many of you, but this rule is absolute. Rule Number five, the last but not any less important. If anyone is having any trouble, or needs anything due to their creature inheritance please go straight to either myself of Professor Snape. Do not go to anyone else. Your head of house have been informed of your statuses but not all of them are experienced enough to help you,” McGonagall clapped her hands together as she finished speaking and food appeared on the table.

There was a lot of relieved sighs as everyone started to dig into their food, some exchanging small talk with others. Harry could see a few with different types of ears, he guessed that some probably like the way their ‘creature features’ looked. Harry stared down at his plate, his ears folding back against his head as he sighed, his tails dropping.

Draco noticed but didn’t say anything. Deeming himself as the one that should watch their backs since he had more control of his inheritance.

“Hey Harry,” came a soft voice as two people plopped down on the other side of the table. Harry lifted his head to see Luna and Neville sitting in front of him. He smiled at both, his ears tilting up and his tails starting to curl and uncurl, one of them repetitively hitting Draco. Who growled slightly at Harry before the Kitsune had a chance to pull in the tail.

“Luna, Neville. You two are looking great,” Harry said excitedly, “And Neville, smokes, you really filled in!”

“You too. You really changed Harry,” Neville smiled as he spoke. When he smiled Harry spotted the long fangs in Neville’s mouth, which startled him.

“Neville, are you a-.”

“A vampire?... Nah. I’m an Incubus. An energy feeder, Luna’s been helping me out a lot. Is it true about you though, there are rumors about you claiming you titles along with your inheritance, but I didn’t think it would change you this much? What happened?” Neville asked.

“Well, when we did the inheritance test the goblins said I had blocks on my magic. When they removed them my creature inheritance tried to right the damage that had been done. Trust me, it was a lot worse before I put on the Lord Rings,” Harry explained and then showed his friend his hand. Neville smiled and inspected them, his attention was caught by the fox one.

“So it is true, you’re a Kitsune!”

“Yea. I don’t know what type though… That’s one thing Sirius told me to work on while I’m here.” Harry smiled at his friend. The one friend that knew everything about him. Even more than Hermione and Ron. “What about you Luna, how are you?”

Luna smiled sweetly and leaned her face into her hand as she rested her elbow on the table. “Everything has been amazing. I came into my creature inheritance earlier than my parents expected. They knew beforehand but wanted to surprise me,” her voice sounded just as distant as ever as she tilted her head to look at the ceiling. “It’s a pretty long held tradition that every few generations there is a girl born with a unicorn inheritance. I’m pretty lucky.”

Well that explained why Luna acted so strangely. “That must be really cool. Have you gone and talked to any of the unicorns in the Dark Forest?” Harry asked. Luna shook her head and sighed.

“No. Father said that it wouldn’t be safe, even with Neville there. There have been rumors that the left-over Death Eaters have been more active as of late. He doesn’t want to take that chance that I’ll get hurt,” Luna explained. Neville nodded and then put an arm around Luna and pulled her close.

Harry smiled at the couple and then looked over at Draco, only to find that he wasn’t there. He couldn’t have gone off on his own already, even after what McGonagall just said. He looked around the Great Hall only to find Draco sitting with Theodore Nott at the other side of the room.

“Hey, I’ll talk to you guys later. I’m feeling kind of tired,” Harry stated and waved at them as he walked over to Draco and Theo. He approached quietly, clearing his throat when he got close. Both went quiet as Draco looked up at Harry.

“I’m guessing you’re done chatting,” Draco muttered and glared at Harry. Harry nodded slowly and then looked over at Theo, bowing slightly. Theo seemed surprised before looking back at Draco. “I’ll see you in class then Theo. Oh, who are you paired up with?” Draco asked, he hadn’t really thought about the fact Theo seemed to be by himself.

“Actually, I’m not paired up with anyone. The Headmistress can’t find any one capable enough that we won’t fight all the time,” Theo answered, waving his hand dramatically.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Harry noted, looking a bit worried. Theo smiled big, flashing a set of almost saber looking fangs.

“I’ll manage. Oh one last thing, have you found your mate yet Harry?”

“M-mate!?” Harry choked. Draco laughed and stood up, patting Harry on the back hard.

“Chill Theo. This one is still learning, I’m sure you’ll find a perfect mate for yourself, and one that’s not Harry Potter,” Draco stated. Harry didn’t catch it but Draco’s eyes flashed violet for a moment as he glared at Theo. Theo lowered his gaze a little and waved them off.

“Yea, yea.”

“Later Theo,” Draco said in a last goodbye before pushing Harry ahead of him towards their room.


	8. Dragon's Devotion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than Hogwarts being nice and fluffy like Harry thought it would be after having the war over, it has turned out to be extremely stressful. Between Draco sharing a room with him and the new classes, along with the over headed feeling of being watched by everyone, how is any one suppose to focus.
> 
> Draco has been having some trouble himself, wondering if being this close to another is actually okay. Or if he is pushing his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eureka moment! So the story isn't going to go exactly how I was planning it out, I had a really good idea so I'm going with it. Hope you guys like it! SO Hold on for the ride guys!
> 
> P.S. I Honestly wanted to write more for this chapter, but I thought where I ended the chapter was probably the proper place.

Harry sat on the bed facing the door, watching Draco pacing. It had been a week since classes had officially started, and everything had gone well until today. Well that and when Draco got over sleeping in the same bed. Harry snickered at the thought.

(Cue Flashback ^.^)

Harry stopped at the door to their room, placed inside part of the Astronomy Tower he later found out, and stated the password before mossing in. Draco followed, glancing behind them to make sure they weren’t followed as he closed the door. He sighed as he leaned against the door and then headed over to the bed and flopped down face first on it.

Harry watched Draco from Ammit’s glass tank, the familiar already wrapped around his shoulders. _‘How was dinner?’_ Ammit asked and tilted his head before flicking his tongue out at Harry.

 _‘It went very well thank you,’_ Harry replied as he stroked Ammit’s head. Harry looked over at Draco, still flopped on the bed, and chuckled quietly causing Draco to lift his head and glare at Harry. He scooted up on the bed and sat with his back facing Harry. Ammit slithered down Harry and onto the floor before Harry made his way over to the bed, placing his hands onto the bed and leaning on them. He smirked.

“So how are we going to do this?” Harry questioned, his ears tipping forward as he grinned slyly, all three of his tails curled up behind him. Draco looked over his shoulder before jumping to his feet and taking a step back.

“Really Potter?” he growled, embarrassed at the fact he was startled.

Harry was confused and lifted his eyebrow. He must have been deep in thought. “All I did was ask you a question,” Harry countered and scowled at him. Draco huffed before looking over the bed.

“Well… I’ll sleep on this side and you on that one. So, you can be closer to your… Snake,” he stated as he watched Ammit climb up the bottom bedpost. He shuddered and then headed to the bathroom to change.

“You know technically, there are two snakes in this room,” Harry stated from the bedroom. Draco scoffed and continued to put on his silk sleeping pants and t-shirt that went with it. Surprisingly it was a light powered blue rather than green. Draco finished with his nightly routine and then headed back into the bedroom, humming to himself as he put his stuff away in the baggy he carried. He froze when he looked up.

“Potter!” he half yelled, half croaked. Harry turned around to face him.

“What are you yelling for?” Harry grumbled as he finished cleaning out one of his ears and then crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re just going to wear that to bed!”

“Why not? You’ve already seen the scars,” Harry shrugged. Draco was at a loss of words as he stared at the mostly nude Potter in front of him. He had a point about the scars but they were sharing a bed! “I’m guessing that means you’re wearing that horrific thing to bed,” Harry stated and gestured at Draco’s pj set. Draco glared at him, tempted to throw the baggy at him.

“I will not sleep with a mostly nude man in the same bed,” Draco stated and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down Harry. Harry just shrugged and crawled into bed with a yawn.

“Suite yourself.”

 Draco stood there for the next ten minutes in the dark before finally giving in to the fact Harry wasn’t going to put on more clothes.

(***)

Thinking about it now was still amused Potter. The culprit now however was the letter that lay by Harry on the bed. Draco continued to pace as Harry picked up the letter and read it over again. It was a threat, simple put.

_“We are coming for him.”_

Harry put the letter down again before standing up and grabbing Draco by his shoulder. “What are you getting so worked up over?”

Draco stopped and faced Harry, looking over the young man that had changed so much since the first time they’d met. He didn’t know if it was inheritance talking or the vow he made but he felt the fierce need to keep Harry safe. “Why wouldn’t I? This is exactly the reason I’m staying with you, and the whole loyalty vow. To keep you safe. More so why aren’t you worked up about it? You know they are talking about you!” Draco huffed and poked Harry in the middle of his chest to get his point through.

Harry pushed his hand away and then shrugged as he turned away and headed over to get his books for the next class period.

“Harry, answer the question,” Draco snapped.

Harry sighed as he moved his bag to his shoulder and twisted around on a single paw. “I’m used to it that’s why. I’m used to being targeted in school and outside of school. I thought it might change with Voldemort gone but it hasn’t,” he answered, staring defiantly at Draco now.

Draco winced before taking a deep breath, staring at Harry. How could he convince him that this was different? He probably couldn’t, definitely not with how Harry was now. Harry continued to stare him down too, one hand moved to his hip with his kilt stuck to the one side he had most of his weight on. His student robes actually fit him nicely so they weren’t baggy like they had been the first-year Draco met him. Perhaps, with the fact he looked more mature, he would act a bit more mature about the danger he was in.

“Fine,” Draco stated and waved a hand dismissively at him, “But promise you’ll stick to Luna or Neville like glue when I’m not around. I know they both have the one class I don’t have with you.” Harry smiled and then nodded before leaping at Draco and hugging him.

“Thanks for having some faith in me,” he said while he hugged Draco before letting go and heading out the door to his last class of the day.

Draco blushed, turning to watch Harry leave and then clearing his throat. “Mother was definitely right about him maturing nicely…,” Draco muttered, then caught himself, “Stop it Draco, that’s gross. And he is straight you know that,” Draco chided himself as he got everything ready for his own class and headed out.

***

Alchemy ended earlier than normal for Harry, do to one of the experiments exploding and cause volcanic glass to hit some the nearby students. Harry stood outside of the class room and cast a tempus charm to see what time it was before dispelling it with a sigh. Neville and Luna had already left, leaving him and a few of the other students waiting, some just talking. He had noticed a lot of people were looking at him, but turned back to their conversations when Harry glanced over at them. Shifting with his books he decided to go ahead and head back to their room.  It wasn’t very far after all.

He sighed as he made his way through the hallways, mumbling about which homework he would start first when he got back. That was until he bumped into something, stumbling he fell backwards onto his rump. This stone floor had not traction suitable for his paws and it irritated him. “Ouch,” he said quietly before looking up at the object he had run into. Looking down at him was Theodore Nott, with none other but Hermione trying to peek over him.

“Who is it?” Hermione asked from the other side.

“Well, it’s Harry,” Theo stated, confused as he looked down at him before extending a hand to help him up.

“Harry! What are you doing walking the halls by yourself!” Hermione exasperated as Theo turned so she could see around him.

“That’s just what I was going to ask. You know it’s dangerous for anyone with a creature inheritance to walk around by themselves,” Theo added.

“My class got out early. Then Neville and Luna had to leave. I didn’t want to stay there by myself. Besides I’m fine, well that was until I bumped into you two. Wait Hermione what are you doing out here? Where’s Ron?” Harry asked, looking between the two. Theo rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling while Hermione bit her lip.

“Well… You see, you know how I told you it wasn’t going so well,” she paused as she looked down at the floor, her eyes looking like they were starting to water. Theo looked down at her when she stopped speaking and placed a hand on top of her head.

“They broke up the day before they came here. She honestly wanted to tell you but, it’s been pretty hard for her,” Theo explained for her, smiling slightly as she nodded and wiped at her eyes.

“Oh… Wait, I didn’t even know you two knew each other,” Harry said as he looked between them. Theo chuckled and then shifted his armful of books.

“Actually, we’ve known each other since fifth year. She was helping me study and everything. I’m good at potions but charms, not so much. Since McGonagall made those rules, and Hermione doesn’t really want to be around Ron for the time being, I suggested that she be my buddy,” Theodore smiled. Hermione nodded and then punched Theo in the arm.

“You make it sound like I was desperate,” Hermione joked. Theo grinned and then looked back down at Harry.

“Do you want us to walk with you back to your room. I mean since I’m guessing that’s where you were heading.”

“Nah, I’m good Theo. You two go do what you were going to do. I swear I’ll be careful,” Harry stated. Hermione looked skeptical but nodded.

“We’ll see you later Harry,” she said as she started to walk away. Theo stayed for a moment and looked Harry over before reaching into his pocket and then handing Harry a bay leaf.

“You probably need more protection then I do,” he chuckled and then patted Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded and watched Theo jog off to catch up with Hermione.

Harry sighed and then headed on his way. He was almost to the tower when he rounded the corner only to stop in his tracks as he spotted a group of people in the hallway. Quickly he hid behind the wall and then peaked around it to see what was going on.

“Isn’t there a rule that you twats are supposed to have an escort?”

“Yea, where’s yours?”

“She’s sick. What does it matter to you Dean?”

That was Parvati’s voice, Harry said to himself. Looking around the corner he could make out Dean and Seamus, and one other he didn’t recognize surrounding Parvati. He scowled and tightened his grip on the wall. The unknown student pushed Parvati against the wall and spat at her.

“What are you freak?”

“It’s none of your business what I am, now if you’d please move. My sister needs this potion,” Parvati stated and tried to get past Dean. Dean grabbed her wrist and tried to push her back, only to have her slap him in the face with her free hand. “Let go of me, what is wrong with you three!”

“What’s wrong with you freak!” Seamus snapped at her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over and coughed, trying to suck back in the air she had lost.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Harry yelled as he came out from around the corner and pointed his wand at them. Seamus and Dean both turned around, looking stiff till they realized who it was and then relaxed. The unknown didn’t seem so relaxed and took a step back. Parvati peeked around the two males in front of her before calling out to him.

“Harry! Don’t worry about this, just go!” she yelled down the hall at him.

“You shut up,” Dean said and turned to grab both of her hands and pulled them behind her back. Seamus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, starting to cast a spell.

“Hey! I told her to leave her alone!” he roared. He flicked his wand, sending Dean flying away from Parvati.

“Harry watch out!” she yelled too late, Harry was trying to counter Seamus’s spell as third party’s spell hit him and sent him flying backwards. Parvati screamed before he heard a chaos of hissing and spells flying. When he hoped his eyes, Seamus was standing over him. Blood dripping down his face from a scratch along his hair line.

“Turning you in will make me rich!” Seamus stated as he pointed his wand at Harry. There was a loud boom behind him, causing Seamus to look up. The horror on Seamus’ face was the last thing Harry saw as something giant and black flew over him, knocking Seamus to the floor. Harry sighed, closing his eyes even as he tried to fight off the darkness.

***

Harry woke up to bright lights. He squinted his eyes and tried to sit up, raised one hand to rub at his eyes. “Where am I?” he yawned.

“You should know where, you’ve woken up quite a few times here,” a familiar voice stated. Harry blinked hard again to try and get his vision to focus before smiling when he saw Neville and Luna sitting by his bed. He turned his head and then laughed when he saw Hermione giving him a disapproving look.

“I guess I should know when I’m in the infirmary huh,” he laughed even more, earning him a soft cuff to the head by Hermione. Neville shook his head and Luna giggled before laying her hand on Neville’s.

“I thought Ron would have been here too,” Harry said quietly. Hermione shrugged slightly and then pulled over another chair from an unused bed so she could actually sit down.

“I think he and Ginny are still salty about you breaking up with her before summer started. Plus, the fact, we…,” she trailed off and bit her lip a little. Harry nodded in understanding and then looked over at Neville and Luna before glancing around more and frowning.

“Where’s Draco?” he asked, confused. Draco would be so mad about the fact he did exactly what he’d told Harry not to do. Neville and Luna looked down at the bed silently and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it.

“Harry, Draco hasn’t been seen since the dragon attacked the school, neither has Parvati. Dean and Seamus are both in critical care. Along with some other students it stumbled into on its way out,” Hermione explained. Harry’s eyes widened. A dragon? He had flash backs of fourth year and the tournament before shaking his head.

“Wait a dragon? How did it get into the school, or even fit in the school for that fact!” Hermione opened her mouth to comment about the fact the school’s ceilings where well over thirty feet tall but Luna interrupted her.

“The dragon didn’t seem anywhere as big as the Hungarian Horntail you faced, or the Ukrainian Ironbelly in Gringotts. I think most of the students said it was only about thirty feet long from head to tail. A Horntail is about fifty feet long, hints as to why the rest of it is so big. From the descriptions, the dragon was probably a juvenile Hebridean Black, full grown but not in it’s prime. It’s also a local species so it’s not completely unusual for this to happen. It probably wandered from the MacFusty’s sanctuary because it was pushed out by an older dragon,” Luna stated, waving her hand about before leaning on Neville. “I heard Charlie is coming from Romania in a day or so to help out.”

Neville nodded while Hermione pouted in her seat. Harry played with his thumbs, his ears slopping back against his head. “That makes sense,” Harry said quietly. “Is there any other students missing?” Harry questioned and looked over at Hermione.

“No,” Hermione said quietly. Seeing the hollow look on Harry’s face she reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “They could have gotten out of the way and just haven’t been found yet. The castle is enormous, they could have gotten lost if they fell down into a catacomb,” she suggested, trying to make him feel better.

“The castle has catacombs?” Luna asked as she sat up. Hermione scowled and Luna apologized before there was an announcement over the coms.

“Everyone, please report to the Great Hall for an announcement. Those in the infirmary, please remain there. Someone will tell you what happened afterwards. Thank you.” McGonagall’s voice faded from the coms as they got up from their seats.

“I’m sure we will find them,” Hermione said from the door.

“Thanks Herm.”

***

Harry woke the next day to the sound of a house elf popping into the infirmary. Yawning he sat up as the house elf set a plater next to his bed with breakfast on it before popping away. He ate slowly, unable to think anything else but the worst happening to Parvati and Draco. He gave up eating three minutes in and then sat back in bed, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. He might as well do some exercises to try and return his body to normal. His tails he had mastered hiding but turning his legs and ears back to normal proved extremely difficult.

Harry was startled by the doors opening and seeing McGonagall and Professor Snape walking over to his bed, he was surprised to say the least. There were footsteps behind them as well, and Harry had to peak around them to spot I very out of breath Charlie and Bill behind them. Lifting his brows as they formed a circle around his bed, he was starting to feel like he was about to be interrogated.

“Harry, we’d like to ask you some questions about what happened the day before last. First, I want to inform you that you parents have been notified and are currently waiting outside. But due to the questions we are going to ask I have told them to wait outside until we are done,” Minerva stated. Harry nodded, acknowledging what she said as he looked over everyone there. “First, tell us all that you remember up to when we found you,” she said kindly.

“Well… Since Alchemy got out early and Neville and Luna had to leave for their one-on-one tutors I was left by myself. Everyone was acting weird so I decided to go ahead to the room Draco and I share. I know it was against the rules, but I didn’t really feel comfortable where I was. I ran into Theo and Hermione on my way to the class and they asked if I wanted them to walk me there, and I declined. Which honestly, knowing what happened it would have been better if I did,” Harry sighed and then lifted a hand to rub his forehead.

“What happened?” Snape said sternly, he didn’t like where this was going. McGonagall nodded for him to continue.

“I was almost at the Astronomy tower when I turned the corner and saw a group of students standing there, I decided to hide behind the wall so they didn’t see me and wait till they left,” Harry paused as he felt his heart rate pick up, and a building rage in his veins, “That was before I figured out what was happening.”

To the people gathered there they would see his eyes starting to glow a brighter green and his hair prickle. “It was Seamus, Dean, and another student I didn’t recognize in the hall. They had Parvati Pali pinned between them and a wall. They kept shoving her and calling her a freak, telling her to tell them what she was. Seamus punched her in the diaphragm when she refused, and that’s when I pulled my wand on them. I should have gotten help instead, but I think if I had they might have really hurt her. Anyways, I knocked Dean away with my wand when he grabbed Parvati and was countering a spell Seamus was throwing at me when I was knocked back by the third student’s spell. I didn’t even know he’d cast anything till it hit me. Parvati tried to warn me but,” Harry stopped, driving his nails into the palms of his hands as he sucked in a breath and tried to stop the tremors that had started. His magic was starting to lash around angrily, causing the two Weasly’s to look around a bit nervously.

Minerva set her hand on top of Harry’s and squeezed it gently. “It’s okay, they aren’t here right now. And I’ll have them expelled after we finish this conversation, but I need you to tell us what happened next,” she said softly, glancing at Snape. He handed her a calming draught from his cloak which she gave to Harry. He drank it in slow sips before letting out a long sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I heard Parvati yelling and then there was a chaos of hissing noises. I don’t know where they came from but the sounded very angry. I was trying hard to stay conscious when I saw Seamus standing over me with his wand above me,” Harry bit his lip hard, he couldn’t believe Seamus would turn on him like this. “He said that if he turned me in he’d be rich. The next thing I knew though there was a black blur and Seamus was tackled by something, or someone. I’m not sure though. It was pretty big, that’s when I blacked out,” he finished and gripped his blankets.

Minerva sat down on the bed and patted Harry’s hand. “It’s not your fault that Parvati and Draco are missing, I want you to know that,” she said softly before looking over at Bill and Charlie. “Does any of that help you two, Snape?”

Bill looked at Charlie and they seemed to share a look before Charlie spoke. “I’m not sure about the hissing, but the black blur Harry saw could have been the dragon. Which means it might have taken Parvati. I don’t know why it would unless Parvati’s creature inheritance coincides with its own biology. We’ll have to ask her sister, since they are twins it’s likely they have the same inheritance,” Bill nodded as Charlie finished speaking, scratching his head.

“Potter, you are a parseltongue. Are you sure you couldn’t make out anything from the hissing?” Snape asked. Harry shook his head and frowned.

“No, it sounds like snake language but different. Mostly I think it was just angry hissing.”

“And you didn’t see Draco at all correct,” Snape sounded a bit hopeful but when Harry shook his head for the second time he sighed. “Narcissa is going to kill me.”

“Well, Bill, you should go talk to Padma. Since you’re a werewolf she might feel more comfortable around another creature. Charlie, you and Snape should get some potions together. The dragon’s last sighting was heading towards the Dark Forest. From the student’s description, it could be injured or partly stunned, so be careful. Any beast, when injured, are more likely to lash out. If it is a juvenile it probably won’t be able to produce a flame yet, so at least you won’t have to worry about it,” Minerva stated as she got up from the bed. “One of you tell Harry’s parents they can come in.”

Bill nodded and went to go get the door. He was instantly rushed by Remus and Sirius as they made their way over to the bed. Both turned into mother hens and started doting on Harry, looking him over and asking if he was okay. The other four adults started to head out, not wanting to get in the way of the family.

“Wait!” Harry called. McGonagall turned around, looking puzzled.

“What is it Harry? We need to get started on our preparations,” she asked as she looked at him over her spectacles.

“I want to help,” silence. “I want to help look for the dragon and find Parvati and Draco. I know you said I shouldn’t blame myself but it’s my fault for putting both of them in the position that I did,” Harry kept his voice hard as he spoke. There was a moment of silence before Remus and Sirius started talking at once.

“You still need to recover from that blast you took,” Remus chimed. Harry shook his head.

“Madam Pomfrey said I was fine, she released me last night but said I should stay here just in case,” he countered. Sirius smirked a bit, knowing that Harry wasn’t one to give up easily.

“I won’t endanger a child-.”

“Technically, he isn’t a child,” Charlie noted as he was looking through a note book and then slipped it into his pocket. “Harry’s creature inheritance is a Kitsune correct? And the power output he has is something to be jealous of. Since Kitsunes are basically royalty in the creature society we might be able to use that to our advantage. The dragon might be willing to negotiate, or at least won’t try to kill us on first sight.”

“Charlie! You’re not really considering this, are you?” Bill asked, astonished that his brother would put Harry in a position like this.

Remus was staring wide eyes at them before glancing back at Sirius.

“Sirius,” he whined, eyes still big.

“What? Charlie is right. It’s honestly his choice,” Sirius sighed, looking back at Harry with a small grin on his face.

Snape pushed his head into his hands, groaning. Please don’t say yes Minerva, please don’t say yes.

Minerva sighed, tilting her head slightly before pursing her lips. “You have two days to complete an animagus transformation. Everyone else going already knows how to, and if what I’m understanding from Charlie’s suggestion you are going to need to be able to. If you are able to become an animagus within those two days, come to my office and show me. If I deem it acceptable then you may go with them,” she paused and then turned to leave, “Remember Mister Potter. Two days.”


	9. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles to master his animagus for so that he can look for Draco and Parvati with Bill and Charlie. Despite being pounded with homework as well Harry is determined to succeed and can't get Draco off his mind. What if Draco was hurt because of him, and Parvati?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way own the lyrics used in this chapter. Lyrics used; The Voice-Celtic Woman  
> The poem/song repeat from the few chapters before this that Tatsuya sings however is mine. Sooo, no stealzys! =(^ . ^)=
> 
> 'Italics'=Parseltongue  
> "Italics"=reading aloud  
> 'Bold+Italics'= Tatsuya

 

'Listen my child', you say to me

'I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call and I'll set you free'

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future

Bring me your peace

Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

***

Harry was running down the hallway, or at least what looked like a hallway. All he knew was that he felt like something was chasing him, and if he stopped. He didn’t know what would happen if he stopped, but the fear running through his veins told him that if he stopped it wouldn’t be good. So, he ran, his feet slapping on the wet ground. He hopped it was water on the ground as he turned and then slipped as he rounded the corner. He stumbled as he heard a loud scrapping behind him, causing him to panic as he tried to get to his feet again. Ahead was light and he ran towards it, panting as he slipped again and something roared angrily behind him.

Finally, he jumped towards the end of the tunnel and into the light, only to feel himself failing. He looked upwards, eyes wide as the light started to fade and everything turned black around him.

***

Harry startled himself awake, clawing at his blankets like he had been clawing at the air while he was falling in his dream. He was panting as he sat up and then lifted his hand to wipe at his brow. It was the first of the two days the headmistress gave him to become an animagus, and already it wasn’t going very well. He had practice last night with help from Hermione and Theo who had stayed with him last night. Looking around he noticed the two were already gone, which didn’t surprise him. He looked at the other side of the bed and sighed, laying his hand on the blankets there.

Bubo cooed at him from his perch, seeming to notice Harry was awake. Harry sighed and got up, grabbing a long robe from the bed post and pulled it around himself as he made his way over to the owl. He scratched between the Eagle Owl’s ear tufts and smiled sadly. “You miss the twat too huh,” Harry said softly. He turned his head when he heard a soft hissing behind him, looking over his shoulder as Ammit crawled his way up to hang heavily around Harry’s shoulders.

‘ _I see my Kitsune did not have a good sleep,’_ Ammit hissed and rubbed his face against Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded as he walked over to the window and opened it for Bubo, Ammit’s long tail dragging a bit on the floor.

_‘You know soon I won’t be able to carry you. It’s already hard to carry you around. What are you, twelve feet now?’_

_‘I feel insulted master, I’m only ten and a half.’_ Harry chuckled at Ammit, who sounded truly insulted. He patted his familiar's head as he turned from the window and Bubo flew past him.

 _‘I was only kidding,’_ Harry said, still chuckling quietly to himself. Ammit hissed at him, displeased with his master’s antics. ‘ _We should get ready for classes. Since Draco isn’t here, McGonagall said that I should take you for protection to my classes. Or at least, to dissuade anyone from attacking me.’_

Ammit nodded his head and then slid onto the bed from Harry’s shoulders, curling up in the warm side of the bed where Harry had been sleeping. ‘ _Did my Kitsune make any progress last night?’_ Ammit asked. Harry continued to dress, tilting his head from one side to the other.

 _‘Kind of. I think I made contact but I only caught a glimpse. It’s almost like my Kitsune side is trying to hide from me,’_ Harry stated. He pulled on his uniform, complete with one of his Egyptian shendyts and his dark student robes. Ammit tilted his head, seeming to mull something over before flicking his tongue out at Harry when he sat on the bed.

 _‘It would be helpful if we knew what kind of Kitsune you were. There’s thirteen types and each usually have different personalities that go along with their element,’_ Ammit paused to crawl up onto Harry’s shoulders, _‘Your fathers didn’t have anything to narrow it down?’_

 Harry shook his head as he stood and grabbed his books for class. First was Transfiguration, then Charms and Potions. He had an hour break in-between Potions and Ancient Runes which he decided he could use for animagas practice. Next was Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the new Dark Arts class. He had another hour break for lunch before his Care of Magical Creatures class and then Astronomy. He thought about either going to the library for lunch and doing homework there, or in his room so he wasn’t disturbed. He didn’t think the people working at the library would be okay with him eating in there anyways.

He wished he had more time to become an animagus but he had to do it in the time allotted. _‘Sirius did say that my Kitsune self would match pretty closely with my own personality,’_ Harry turned his head to Ammit who nodded as they walked to his first class.

 _‘That’s probably correct. But there are also thirteen different types,’_ Ammit pointed out. Harry sighed and nodded his head. Harry pushed the door open to the Transfiguration room and headed to his seat, staring at the empty one next to him that Draco normally sat in. ‘ _We’ll find him master LeFay.’_

Harry nodded his head slowly and then concentrated on his class work. He had one more day after today to try and achieve his animagus form, he told himself. He really hoped it would be enough.

***

Harry sat on his bed, tired from today’s classes. Even with the time he took to try and get closer to his ‘true form’ it didn’t seem like it was going anywhere. He even skipped supper along with lunch, taking both in his room. He sighed as Ammit stared at him from inside his cocoon of blankets. Harry cast a tempus charm to check the time, scoffing at it.

“Already 22:30,” he grumbled aloud. Slumping forwards he then laid out on his stomach, crossing his arms to hold up his head as he peaked into the pile of blankets. ‘ _Hey Ammit. Do you know what the thirteen types of Kitsunes are by chance? Maybe we could rule some out if we work together.’_

Ammit pushed his head out from the blanket cocoon and blinked at him. _‘I can try. My memory of magical creatures is pretty good still. Let’s see. There’s Celestial, which I think you could guess is kind of like a wizard that strictly practices only white magic,’_ he stated. Harry cringed and shook his head. _‘Well that rules that out since you had that reaction to it,’_ he hissed. Harry took it as laughing.

 _‘Hmmm, then there are the more elemental like ones. Fire, Wind, Earth, River, and Thunder. You sound kind of like an Earth, Thunder or Wind to me honestly,’_ Ammit stated, Harry scoffed at him.

_‘You haven’t even said all of them yet.’_

_‘Fine, Fine. If my Kitsune commands. There are three earthly types; Ocean, Mountain, Forest and then three more unearthly; Spirit, Time and Sound. And then of course, there is Void.’_ Ammit flicked his tongue as he finished. Harry’s ears pricked forward, curious about the last one.

‘ _What’s Void?’_ Harry asked as he sat up. Ammit crawled further out from his cocoon and shook his head.

 _‘I would know if you were Void. Void is the complete opposite of Celestial. It’s ‘dark magic’ and not just what your wizards call dark magic. Honestly the magic you wizards use is all the same, just depends on how you use it but Void… Void is like the anti-magic, something Hecate would never allow wizards to have,’_ Ammit stated, his tone was like death as he spoke, making Harry shiver as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Harry cleared his throat to try and get rid of the dark mood that hung over their heads. _‘What can you tell me about the three earthly types?’_ he asked. Ammit flicked his tongue a few times and hummed.

 _‘Well, I honestly don’t know a lot about two of them. Ocean is usually playful, a bit more mischievous than most of the others. I think only Fire and Wind are worse. However, its rather dangerous because of this, almost like a Kelpie if you’ve ever heard of those.’_ Harry nodded vigorously when Ammit spoke about Kelpies. Oh yes, he had heard quite a lot about them.

 _‘What about Mountain and Forest?’_ Harry asked, Ammit seemed rather stuck for a moment before he let out a very snakey sigh.

_‘That’s where you’re a bit out of luck. While Time, Sound, and Spirit are shy they are also very sharing to those that they find worthy. However, Mountain and Forest. Not so much.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘Well…,’_ Ammit paused and wrinkled his green and copper snake nose at him. ‘ _Mountain and Forest are also shy, but they aren’t the sharing type, so no one really knows a lot about them. Both are usually very protective of their domains and any animals living within them, people are very sure of that. Mountain Kitsunes usually have a spell or ward that turns back anyone entering their domain. Forest Kitsunes I know a bit more about, mostly from what I overheard from the first master I had.’_

 _‘What did you hear?’_ Harry asked, starting to get a bit excited from what he was hearing. This stuff was pretty interesting. Unknown to him, something deep inside was starting to stir and was also listening to Ammit speak as well.

 _‘From what I heard my old master didn’t even realize what he had stumbled upon at first. He’d gotten lost in the Forest of Rothiemurchus here in Scotland, following a lead on a unicorn sighting. Muggles usually stay clear of it because of the legend surrounding it, so he thought the lead might actually have something to it. Since unicorns are usually extremely illusive creatures, he thought they might find it the perfect dwelling. When he got lost he could have sworn he saw something streaking through the trees. He chased after it, and when he did he fell into a ravine and blacked out. When he woke up he was back at the beginning of the forest and he heard a voice. “You did well wizard. However, since you did not catch me I will not give you my blessing, nor tell you where you can find those that you are looking for. However, I will show you my face”.’_ Ammit stopped, chuckling at how mesmerized Harry looked as he was listening to the story.

 _‘Well, what happened next?’_ Harry asked and bounced on the bed a little. Ammit laughed harder, and smiled in only the way a snake can.

 _‘He said that when he showed him it’s face he was terrified by it and ran, but he could still remember its glowing green eyes, and the way it’s features resembled that of a giant fox. He swore it looked like it was about to eat him,’_ Ammit continued smiling as Harry’s eyes went wide and he sat back, mouthing wow as he looked up at the ceiling. He heard someone scoffing at him and looked down at Ammit.

 _‘Did you just scoff at me?’_ Harry asked with narrowed eyes. Ammit looked at him, puzzled.

 _‘No, I didn’t my Kitsune,’_ he stated, staring at Harry. There was another light huff, causing Harry to stand up from his bed and looked around frantically. Ammit watched him, starting to worry. _‘Master, are you okay-.’_

 _‘Hush Ammit,’_ Harry said quickly as he glanced around again, grabbing his wand from his nightstand. “Who’s there!?” Harry called loudly as he got his wand at the ready. Ammit stiffened on the bed and tasted the air, looking around worriedly as well. When he didn’t smell anything, he looked quizzically at his master. Was he going insane?

‘ ** _I don’t think that thing will do you any good.’_** Harry whirled around, trying to face where the voice was coming from. He looked over at Ammit who just stared back at him.

 _‘You don’t hear it Ammit?’_ Harry asked. There was a faint laughing that cause Harry to whirl around again, he was panting a little as he looked around frantically.

 _‘I can’t hear anything Master LeFay.’_ Ammit watched Harry get on his knees and cheek under his bed.

 ** _‘Mm, LeFay. That is an old name I haven’t heard in a long time. Now, I’d put away that stick you call a wand before you hurt yourself little one.’_** Harry couldn’t believe it, he had finally gone crazy, he was hearing voices.

 ** _‘Hmph, you wish. I don’t even know why you got this inheritance. You seem very unintelligent.’_** Wait what? This voice new about his inheritance?

Harry’s eyes went wide and he slumped onto the ground, his legs flopping to the sides of his thighs. _‘Ammit!’_ Harry said excitedly, ‘ _I think the voice is my Kitsune. Our conversation must have drawn, him, err, her…it? Out.’_

Ammit’s eyes seemed to glimmer before he let out a snake idea of a purr as he watched his master. He dropped down from the bed and made his way over to Harry, curling around him.

The voice scoffed at him in his head, and Harry could have sworn he felt it roll its eyes at him. **_‘Took you long enough to put two and two together. I was right, you are and idiot,’_** the kitsune stated. Harry chuckled lightly as he set his wand on the ground and started petting Ammit’s head. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he meditated now he might be able to see his kitsune. **_‘Save your energy little one. It’s going to take a lot more than that to find me,’_** it seemed amused by Harry’s attempt and Harry pouted. **_‘And I’m not your anything. I am you, well part of what makes you, you. You should remember that, it will probably help you in the future.’_**

“Can you tell me your name then?” he asked. Ammit looked up at his master, wondering what kind of conversation they could be having to make Harry ask that. The kitsune laughed at him, loudly this time and it felt like Harry’s head was being shook about.

 ** _‘Most definitely not. That comes when you find me. However, I will tell you that I prefer male pronouns,’_** he stated. Harry huffed and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He could feel the kitsune moving around, feel its muscles rolling under his own. The kitsune seemed surprised, and a bit tickled when it spoke, **_‘Good, good. Very good. You may be an idiot but you seem to learn fast. Save all of that for tomorrow though. I understand you don’t have classes then?’_**

Harry nodded his head and then slowly stood up, carrying his heavy familiar with him. He set Ammit in his tank as Harry went to start changing. “Why are you telling me to save it for tomorrow?” Harry asked as he started stripping. He heard the Kitsune moving again, seeming like it was getting comfortable while Harry was starting his bed routine.

 ** _‘Well, you are wanting to become an Animagus correct? To do that you are going to have to find me. With how slow you are, I’m presuming it will take a while, but a day is the max time I’ll give you. Plus, you’ll need your strength to do so, being in the meditative state you’ll need is going to take a lot of energy. I saved you once, and I don’t plan on doing it again,’_** he said rather matter-of-factly. Harry remember what Sirius had said about his kitsune side finding a way to soften the blow from the bonds Dumbledore put on him and guessed that was what he was talking about.

Harry crawled into bed and then put out the light, turning on his side to try and get comfortable. He couldn’t help but stare at Draco’s side of the bed. He had done so much, but he had so little time. His ears folded back as he lifted a hand to place it on Draco’s side of the bed, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

 ** _‘It’s not your fault little one,’_** came the soft voice of the kitsune. After hearing it laugh at him for the last twenty minutes he was a little uneasy at the sudden change in attitude. **_‘I can feel your pain little one. Remember what I said?’_**

“You are me,” Harry said softly as he closed his eyes and yawned. Gosh he was tired. He could have sworn that as he fell asleep he saw the silhouette of something standing beside his bed.

***

Feet slapped against wet floors again, but it didn’t last long as he peeked out from the darkness into the light. He stepped out onto soft grass and he could feel it under his bare feet. He looked down, only to realize they weren’t feet, but delicate large paws. He tried to get a better look, only to realize he wasn’t controlling himself. He started to panic a little as he heard a loud roar coming from the forest in front of him. His view shifted and he felt himself moving forward, moving his head as if it would get caught on something. There was a loud crash and another loud roar and the trees shuddered. He looked wide eyed at a giant purple eye that opened between the trees. He felt himself look directly at it before his mind was filled with screaming, his view changed as he started running from the thunderous roar, he slipped though and tumbled, landing on his back. The last thing he saw was jaws closing over him and what sounded like Draco screaming his name.

***

Harry woke in the same state he did before, panting heavily as he looked around. Seeing that he was in deed still in his room he slumped back into his bed and lifted his arm so that it was covering his eyes. “Ugh… At least they aren’t nightmares about Volde anymore,” he said quietly.

 ** _‘Who is this Volde?’_** Harry almost pissed himself as he jumped out of bed, looking around for who spoke. He heard a booming laughter and then relaxed when he noticed it was coming from inside his head. He left out a sigh of relief and then went over to the window, moving the shades back and opening it. Bubo blinked in the bright light and hooted from his perch at Harry.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you’re still here,” Harry stated sarcastically. The kitsune chuckled and shifted as Harry called for a house elf. “As for who Volde is, he’s a man I had to kill to protect my friends,” he said softly as started to change. He felt kitsune stretch and yawn in his mind. It was a weird feeling, like feeling yourself doing something, but you weren’t actually doing it.

 ** _‘Hmm. Seems like something I’ll have to go back and find in your memories,’_** he said. Harry paused in the middle of pulling on a pair of skinny jeans Kristin had tailored specifically for him.

“You can do that?” He got an affirmative ‘uhuh’ as his answer and then shook his head. That was crazy to think about. After he finished getting ready Shibee popped into the room with a plate of food for Harry.

“Will Mister Harry be needing anything else?” she asked and beamed at him.

“Nope, oh wait. Could you deliver a message to Luna and Neville, oh and Theo and Hermione? Tell them I’ll be in my room for all of today and that I’ll see them after I finish,” he asked. Shibee nodded and with a pop was gone. Harry looked over his room and then went over to his flash fresh box. Opening it he pulled out a large rodent and set it into Ammit’s tank. Ammit struck it with his fangs and started eating it graciously, humming and coiling around his meal as he did. Harry sat down to eat his own food, finding it hard to concentrate however as he felt the kitsune moving around in his head.

“Can’t you chill?” Harry asked in-between taking another bite of his food. All he got back, what he thought for sure at least, was a tail thump. Harry rolled his eyes and finished eating before he got up and stretched, glancing around his room.

**_‘Do you happen to have any lavender? We should probably start as soon as possible.’_ **

“Okay, and yes I do. Why?” Harry asked as he started setting up his bed so that he would be comfortable. Since kitsune said it would take a long time he wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

 ** _‘You should burn it, it will help keep you relaxed. I’d start it burning now,’_** he said. Harry obeyed, lighting the incense-like stick of lavender. **_‘Now just lay down and we’ll start.’_** Harry nodded, more to himself than the voice in his head. He laid down on the bed and sighed, closing his eyes and started the breathing exercise Hermione suggest.

***

When Harry opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of a field. It was waving back and forth in front of him like a golden sea, and it made Harry smile softly. He hadn’t expected this when kitsune said he’d need to find him. He turned when he heard a soft crack behind him, stumbling backwards when he saw the forest looming behind him. He looked up at the trees, awed at how tall they were. He swore he’d never seen anything like them. Not even in pictures of the rainforests Hermione had shown him when they were talking about the different climates around the world. He tried to look into the forest, but it seemed to dense and too dark to really see anything.

He looked back at the field behind him, having a sudden longing to stay there. It was so beautiful. He shook his head though, and set himself determinedly facing the forest. He had to find kitsune, and quickly. He obviously wasn’t here. He took a step into the trees, taking in a deep breath before continuing.

Normally he felt claustrophobic in tight spaces, but somehow here he felt pleasantly at ease. It wasn’t as dark or as damp looking as the Dark Forest, and everywhere he looked there seemed to be green. He turned to look back at the way he came, only to see trees behind him. Harry felt himself starting to panic a little before he closed his eyes, breathing slowly. “It wouldn’t matter if they way out were still there anyways,” he mumbled to himself before slicking back his hair. That’s when he noticed that he didn’t have his ears, and eyes wide he reached around behind him to find his tails but they weren’t there either. “Strange,” he said as he looked down at his feet. He wiggled his toes, feeling the soft ground under them. If felt weird since he was so use to feeling everything through soft pads. 

Harry continued walking for what felt like hours before finally stopping at a large rock. He sat down with a sigh at its base. This was impossible, everything looked the same here. Looking up at the canopy of leaves, he remembered McGonagall walking out of the infirmary. Two days Harry. He closed his eyes and settled against the rock, relaxing there.

This truly was an amazing place though, he had trouble believing it existed in his mind. Maybe he could visit here again after he found kitsune. If he ever did find him. Harry hadn’t ever really told anyone but he loved the forest, almost as much as he did flying. Of course, he did feel a bit tied down by the fact he couldn’t see the sky, but the sun spots through the trees made by their leaves was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. He closed his eyes to listen to the birds, and the quiet sounds of the other forest animals.

That was when he heard it, a low distant humming. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to it, it sounded familiar to him, a tune he was almost sure he had heard before. He opened his eyes, his ears still tuned to the soft singing. It was a man’s voice. Harry leaned forward, trying hard to figure out where it was coming from.

He got to his feet, standing up on the rock he had been leaning against. Looking around and cupping his ears he tried to pin point the sound. Turning, he stopped, knowing he had just seen something through the trees. Turning slightly to the left again he saw it, a well beaten path through the trees. Harry hoped down and jogged through the trees and onto the path. The humming grew louder, and louder as he jogged down the path.

He started making out the words as he drew close, slowing down his pace so he could listen.

“Velvet black midnight, little time till day…Crescent Moon Maiden, warm colors in lighter shades.” Harry’s eyes widened, remembering the poem that was in Draco’s book that he had read at the Manor. Harry quickened his steps as the singing continued. Feeling his heart beat pick up he broke into a full run as the song started to near its end.

There was a loud crash as Harry burst into the glade, his eyes searching for Draco. “Draco!’ he called out, he looked around, walking further in. He noticed the singing had stopped, the smile fading from his face that had begun to form. Harry turned, but he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared at the being in front of him. He suddenly felt very small, and fear enveloped him. His body told him to run for his life.

The midnight creature stood at the same size as a horse, it’s glowing green eyes watching every one of Harry’s movements, with slits underneath them that could be another pair of the same glowing orbs. It had no mouth, or at least none that Harry could tell, and the giant antlers that hung heavy on its head where covered with long moss. Its fox like features made Harry step back, sucking in a breath as the nine tails fanning out behind it twitched. Moss covered its back and topline of its neck, attesting to how old this creature had to be.

 ** _‘I’m not Draco, but I will help you find him little one,’_** Harry felt light headed and sat down, plopping down onto his behind. It did have a mouth, he realized as it spoke. But it was a jagged line, that glowed green from the inside when it spoke. Harry looked away from it, eyes falling to the ground. It seemed to feel the sadness and disappointment coming from Harry as it leaned its head forward and pressed its face again Harry’s. Harry smiled slightly, unsure and still feeling like he should be running. **_‘Now that you found me, I should probably tell you what to call me. I’m Tatsuya, and there is no need to be scared. I will not harm you,’_** he said softly as he stood in front of Harry.

Harry nodded and relaxed a bit, the fear he felt slowly turning into awe. “Wait, if you are this old, and have all of your tails, how come I only have three?” Harry asked Tatsuya. The kitsune seemed to be a little surprised but gave, what Harry thought, was a smile.

 ** _‘I am part of the original Kitsune that your line is ascended from. I’m the inheritance, so to say, that is passed down from one generation to the next. As for your tails, it is amazing that you have that many already. Most only get their second tail after living for a hundred years or more,’_** Tatsuya stated. Harry blinked at him, it must be a first for Tatsuya then. To have someone with three tails already this young, he thought. Seeming to read his thoughts Tatsuya nodded. **_‘It must be due to this, Volde you spoke of before. Traumatic or life changing events can have a large impact on a person’s power.’_**

Harry knew that was definitely true. He sat there for a moment, staring up at Tatsuya who tilted his head. “Why did you chose… What you chose to sing,” he asked and blinked up at him. The Kitsune seemed confused for a moment before it too sat down, still looking down at Harry.

**_‘I didn’t chose it, you did. We are-.’_ **

“We miss him,” Harry stated softy. Tatsuya was quiet for a moment before nodding. Harry sighed, flicking a rock in no particular direction as he thought about all that happened. Tatsuya seemed to be regarding him silently before he stood up and started to walk away. Harry could feel the vibrations from his feet as he did till he was farther away. He was walking over to a waterfall that was at the back of the small glade, the sheer rock face it spilled form was covered in a glittering silver-blue metal. “So, you’re a Forest Kitsune correct?” Harry asked just to make sure.

Tatsuya laughed and nodded his head, causing a bit of moss to fall from his antlers. **_‘Now we must wake you up or you’ll miss your super, from there we can practice your transformation. Now drink,’_** he said and motioned at the pool of water. Harry obeyed and knelt by the water’s edge, cupping it to his lips and taking a sip. It felt cool against his lips and he could feel it move through his body, making him feel tingly. Harry laid down beside the water, and started to feel his eye lids droop.

“What was that stuff?” Harry slurred. The Kitsune laughed and smiled.

 ** _‘It represents your core. Drinking from it will help you regain some of your strength in your physical body. Now sleep.’_** Harry could only barely nod before he drifted off.

***

Harry woke up in his bed, covered by a large heavy creature.

 _‘Master LeFay, you are awake! I was worried you would go into hibernation!’_ Ammit commented as he lifted his head to look at Harry. Harry blinked his eyes tiredly and yawned, looking around his room. Bubo wasn’t on his perch and guessed the owl had gone out flying.

 _‘How long was I out?’_ Harry asked as he sat up, absently stroking Ammit’s back.

 _‘About ten hours. The longest I have seen my Kitsune sleep,’_ Ammit explained and started to move off him so that Harry could stand. Harry stretched as he stood out of bed, yawning loudly again before turning and looking into the full-length mirror near the bathroom. He stopped to stare at himself, smiling slightly. His ears, and legs had returned to normal, his tails gone. He would probably miss them but he was glad to be looking more like himself.

A Harry with thigh length hair, and sharper features that was. Just like a fox’s graceful yet mischievous look, he noted. That's when he saw it, standing in the corner of the room behind him. He turned to look, but when he did it wasn’t there, so he looked back into the mirror.

“Tatsuya, what’s happening? Why can I see you?” Harry asked as he looked in the mirror. The slightly transparent Kitsune shifted beside him and chuckled.

 ** _‘I’m always here, you have just become more sensitive to my presence,’_** he stated, and then turned his head to look at the bed where Ammit was staring at them. Ammit was puffed up, hissing angrily at the kitsune. **_‘It seems your familiar is able to as well, but seemingly without the mirror’s help. Perhps you should explain so he doesn’t strike at me and hit nothing.’_** Harry nodded and then turned away from the mirror.

 _‘Calm down Ammit. It’s only Tatsuya, my Kitsune half. He isn’t really here in the room with us. Think of him like my shadow,’_ Harry explained to the disgruntled snake. Slowly his familiar calmed and resting comfortably on the bed. Harry sighed and went over to sooth Ammit, stoking his scales.

 ** _‘You should probably head to super now,’_** Tatsuya suggested. Harry nodded at the shadowy figure in the mirror and then turned back to Ammit.

 _‘Do you want to go with?’_ he asked his snake. Ammit shook his head, telling Harry that he was exhausted from watching over him for so long. Harry understood and lifted Harry from his bed and into his glass tank where he could get some shut eye.

 ** _‘Don’t worry about getting jumped or anything. With our senses in sync now we should be able to see any spells coming. However, I would prefer it if we avoided any mirrors. I’d rather not have someone yelling about a demon being attached to you by some crazy buffoons,’_** Tatsuya commented. Harry laughed and smiled before nodding and then heading down to the Great Hall. He couldn’t wait to tell his friends about his experience.


	10. Dark Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tatsuya have gotten along pretty well so far. Course, it's only been a couple hours since they initially shared one body in harmony. Well, a type of harmony that is. After telling Hermione about what happened and a very excited Neville and Luna, he heads back up to his room to show them, just exactly what he'll look like. For his first time it's unexpectedly easy. That is until he looses control. Hopefully it doesn't happen when McGonagall tests him in the morning.
> 
> In the forest, a giant sleeps. He is unwelcome in this unfamiliar world and can't remember where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the shortness

Harry skipped through the hall, not a care in the world as Hermione and Luna talked behind him about famous animagus. Theo and Neville had struck up a conversation about the care of magical creatures class, and completely ignored the girls’ conversation. Harry turned and started walking backwards, watching his friends talking like this made him smile. Though, Theo wasn't really his friend, was he? Harry stumbled and then fell on his butt, drawing the attention of Hermione and Luna.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she tried to suppress her giggling. Luna was outright laughing and both Neville and Theo looked down at him confused.

"Yea, I'm fine. Neville, a hand please?" Harry asked as he flushed slightly with embarrassment. Neville chuckled and helped Harry up, smiling at him before patting him on the back. 

"You know, it's really weird, but good seeing you without the ears and all the other good stuff. Yet it seems like you're even more clumsy now," Theo stated as he put his arm around Hermione.

"I don't know. I think it just depends on how he looked when you knew him the longest," Hermione stated. Luna and Neville nodded. Theo shrugged and then the started on their way to Harry's room again. Harry stopped at the door and spoke the password before pushing the door open. 

"I think only two of you have been up here so, welcome to my abode," Harry smiled and stretched his arms wide. There was a hoot from the owl perch and Budo looked over them with interest. Theo leaped face first onto Harry's bed with a loud oof. Shaking her head Hermione sat down on the bed, patting Theo's back. Neville and Luna climbed up onto the other side, shaking their heads at Theo. Theo sat up and scowled at all three of them before wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"What? The bed looked fluffy," Theo whined. Hermione patted his head and whispered something into his ear which he smiled at.

"Well, everyone...Hermione. Maybe a little help here on what to do," he stated. He felt Tatsuya chuckled in his head and Harry scowled. "I mean you're an animagus too right?" he asked.

Hermione froze a little bit, and Theo looked at her slightly puzzled. She blushed a deep red, "Well um yes...but I'd rather."

"Oh, come on Hermione, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Theo grinned.

Hermione turned brighter and thumped him over the head, causing him to smile as he rubbed his head. Luna smiled and Neville looked rather intrigued.

"Come on Herm," Harry pleaded.

"Oh, alright, but that means everyone else has to do it too!" Hermione exclaimed as she slipped off the bed. There was a groan from the other three, but it was all in good fun. "For me it's rather easy, I don't know how it is for you guys since yours are your actual full forms from your inheritances," she explained before she took a breath in and closed her eyes. The other three nodded as she spoke but didn't say anything. That didn't give much help, Harry noted. There was a moment of silence while Hermione shrunk and her clothes fell around her. After a minute all that remained was a pile of clothes where Hermione once stood. 

The others looked from one person to the other before Harry took a step forward and lifted the clothes pile. "Herm?" he asked quietly. There was a quiet mew before a small cat was looking up at him. It took him a moment to recognize it before he broke out into a big smile. "You're a munchkin!" Harry laughed loudly. Theo leapt off the bed and picked up a sulking Hermione from the floor. 

"AWWWWW! You're soooo cute!" he cooed. Hermione didn't seem to like that very much and hissed at him, batting at his face with sheathed claws. Her calico fur puffed up in her angered state before she leapt out of his arms and hid behind Harry. "Oh, come on Hermione!"

Neville and Luna where snickering behind them, grinning. "It's your turn now Theo, since you embarrassed poor Herm," Harry stated as he crossed his arms. Herm nodded from behind his leg and sat with her tail flicking. Theo groaned and then nodded, but smirked a little. Harry lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"I've had a bit more practice with mine," he stated quietly before he winked at Hermione. There was a quiet rumble as Theo changed places with his creature form, and a loud roar echoed through the room after he did. Sitting in the middle of Harry's room was a Maltese Tiger. It seemed that Theo was so use to morphing back and forth that even his clothes morphed with him. The blue tiger got up and started towards Harry, a low rumble deep in his throat. Harry backed away, unsure of the large creature in the room. Herm on the other hand boldly stepped in front of him, her head and tail held high before she sat in front of the tiger’s path. It stared at her for a moment before rubbing its face against hers and then rolled over onto its back. Tiny Herm took the chance to pounce on the larger cat's stomach. Everyone laughed as the two cats started to play a version of tag around the room, almost knocking over one of Harry's candles. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two," Harry sighed as he caught the candle and put it back up. The tiger huffed at him before changing back into the wizard version of Theo. He picked up Hermione in his arms before placing her in the bathroom with her clothes. "That's pretty cool. Specially since you are so accustom to shifting that your clothes shift with you. I thought the Maltese Tiger was just a normal tiger though," Harry tilted his head as Theo walked back from the bathroom.

"Technically the Maltese is a spirit animal. Kind of like the Kitsune is a spirit fox. Why do you think there isn't any real pictures of them? The ones on the muggles internet are just artists’ renderings of past descriptions," Theo said with a small smirk. Harry grinned a bit as well. It made sense now.

"Our turn," Luna stated as she smiled. Harry sat up on the bed with Theo to give them more room, a smile forming on his face. He really wanted to see how Luna looked as a unicorn, and what Neville looked like since his was a humanoid creature inheritance. Hermione came out of the bathroom just as Neville finished transforming, giving her a scare. He looked pretty much like normal Neville but wings, much like a bat, had formed. Along with a pair of small horn nubs along his hair line. He had a tail to complete it and his skin had turned a dark purple while his eyes had become pure white.

"That's ridiculously cool," Theo grinned and high-fived Neville as he sat down on the bed. Hermione scowled at both the boys before sitting down beside them. Harry snickered a little before focusing his attention on Luna.

"Well, since unicorns are almost immortal beings, I'm not exactly full grown so...no laughing," she stated and pointed her finger at all of them. Her transformation was much like Theo's; in the fact that her clothes morphed with her. Everyone was smiling brightly when Luna stood, a small yearling version of a unicorn with a silvery mane and long spindly tail with silvery strands at the end. Her horn however was nothing but a small nub, compared to a full unicorn's. Only about the size of a person's middle finger. No one dared laugh at the very angry looking unicorn even as it tried to take a step and slid over the hardwood floor. Harry went over and petted her silky mane, grinning brightly.

"That's amazing," Harry spoke after watching Luna turn back to her witch form. She smiled at them and did a little bow before bouncing onto the bed.

"Okay, your turn Harry," Herm stated.

Harry blushed a little before nodding and then took his place in the middle of the room. "Well here goes nothing," he stated.

 ** _'Don't worry, I'll help,’_** Tatsuya said quietly as he stretched in Harry’s mind. Harry smirked a little before closing his eyes, letting the feeling of Tatsuya wash over him. He could feel the muscles bunching and stretching. The way his ears and tails moved. The way his head felt with the heavy set of antlers. Harry opened his eyes slowly, finding his point of view shifted. He tried to take a step, only to fall forward with the unexpected weight on his head. Shaking his head, he blinked, only to find that his friends where staring at him. Looking down he looked at his paws, which sported black fur and devilishly long claws that where tinted green. He turned to face his mirror and tilted his head. It wasn’t at all what he had expected. He was about the size of a pony, with three long tails that currently curled neatly up over his back. A small set of antlers sat on his head, but all around he just looked like a normal yet over sized fox. It definitely wasn't as scary as when he met Tatsuya, that was for sure. His mouth and teeth even looked normal when he opened them to look at them. Everything seemed okay, that was until he got to his eyes. The Avada Kedavra eyes seemed sad, and sparkling emerald tears spilled from his eyes, down the sides of his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed that he was crying. That's when he felt arms wrap around his neck and a face buried itself into his fur. 

"Oh Harry," a soft voice said in his ear. He turned and Hermione let go of him as he did. He lifted a paw to wipe his face only to have Hermione hold onto it, smiling sadly at him. "I'll do everything I can to help you find Draco and Parvati," she said softly. The others nodded, causing Harry to smile a little. He had such good friends. He looked down at his shredded clothes and let out a sigh. 

 ** _'Your friends may mean well, but we both know that this is something you are going to need to do by yourself,'_** Harry nodded softly. It was Harry's fault the two had disappeared, and it was his responsibility to find them. Harry nosed Herm and she got up, backing off a bit so that Harry could change back.

Bubo flew to the window then pushed it open, causing a blast of wind to flood over the room. Theo laughed as papers came off the tables and everyone scrambled to try and catch the papers. Harry on the other hand was frozen in place as scents drifted in through the opening, his eyes seeming to focus on something distantly. Without warning Harry leapt at the nearest object, his fur standing on end as his eyes darted around. Thankfully Neville had stayed in his creature form and withstood the large fox creature landing on his chest and throwing him to the floor. Snarling teeth clicked together inches from Neville’s throat as he struggled to keep the Harry Kitsune at bay. Luna and Hermione where both yelling at him to stop before a large weight crashed into Harry’s side.

“Hurry, close the window!” Neville yelled as he scrambled to his feet. Theo barely kept the scrambling fox pinned in his tiger form. Hermione ran to the window and pulled it closed, locking it this time before turning back to where Neville was talking softly to the midnight kitsune. Theo kept the struggling Harry pinned as he slowly calmed down. His eyes calmed and when the distant look in them faded Theo lifted his weight off Harry Kistune and shifted back while Neville continued to talk to him.

Twenty minutes had passed before Harry was Harry again. He sat in the middle of the floor with a blanket covering him and a warm cup of tea between his hands. His eyes stared hollowly into the cup as Luna and Hermione exchanged concerned glances. Both had been instructed to stay on the other side of the room while Neville and Theo took care of Harry for the time being. Harry shivered a bit before taking a sip from the cup.

“Do you remember anything that just happened?” Theo asked softly as he sat to one of Harry, with Neville in front of him. Harry shook his head slowly for a moment before stopping.

“Not exactly. I remember changing and it was all fine up to before Bubo pushed the window open,” he sighed and gripped the cup a little tighter. “I didn’t hurt anyone, right?”

“Just a few scrapes and bruises,” Neville smiled reassuringly. “What was the very last thing you remember doing?” he asked.

Theo looked at Neville, tilting his head a bit before turning his attention back to Harry. “I remember lots of different scents hitting me all at once, and the sounds from outside,” he stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sounds like it may have been over stimulation,” Neville mumbled as he tried thinking it over. Theo bit his lip a little and then stood up suddenly. Neville jumped a little before settling back and scowling at Theo. “What?” he snapped, embarrassed that he had been spooked.

“You don’t think he could have smelled a singular scent that set him off instead? If what I’m thinking is correct that could have been why he went into attack mode. Over stimulation I feel like he would have had a more flight response to,” Theo stated as he went over to Harry’s and Draco’s desk, scrambling through papers.

“What are you looking for?” Herm asked, Luna nodded and stepped over to the desk. Neville shrugged as Harry starred at Theo’s back.

“Careful with that,” Harry croaked, his throat felt really sore. Like he had been screaming all day long.

“Harry, what was the strongest scent to you?”

Harry closed his eyes, sniffing slightly as he thought back to it. “Um… Lavender, and something woodsy, and dark. Like dark chocolate almost,” he stated and then opened his eyes to see Theo still rummaging. Finally, he brought over what looked like a scarf. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen it before. “Were did you get that?”

“It doesn’t matter, sniff it.” Harry scowled but did as he was told, his eyes flashing before he looked up at Theo. “It smells the same,” he stated. Theo smiled big before he put his hand down to ruffle Harry’s hair.

“Harry! This is Draco’s scarf! That means we can find him and he’s probably still out there!” Theo exclaimed. Harry seemed to brighten instantly and stood, wrapping the blanket around him.

 ** _‘We will find your Dragon then,’_** Tatsuya spoke, his voice quietly ghosting through Harry’s thoughts. Harry nodded and smiled, tomorrow then!

***

Tatsuya watched over the boy, his thoughts stirring. He moved within the room, his dark silhouette plastered over the walls in the moonlight. ‘This boy, he is special,’ he thought to himself. ‘This LeFay will be like non-other, and I will make him more. This I promise, this I swear.’

Green eyes hovered in the darkness as the kitsune grinned before devouring the boy whole and vanishing like smoke in the wind. Harry muttered something in his sleep as he rolled over and tugged the covers up higher.


	11. I'll be Your Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, along with Bill, Charlie and a few others start out on their journey to find the dragon, Draco, and Parvati. Of course he leaves out the tidbits of what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the sake of argument; the Hebridean Black is roughly the same size as Saphire from the Eragon book series, and about 30ft in length based of potter universe wiki entries. So maybe a bit bigger but for scaling imagination wise! Does it really matter? XD 
> 
> And as always! Thanks for reading!

The sun shone brightly through the window, and the tapping of a beak at that same window was what woke Harry. Yawning, he stretched and sat up, looking around with sleep crusted eyes. Slowly he made his way to the window and opened it, watching Bubo fly past him and onto his perch. Harry left the window propped open and went over to grab his clothes.

He opened the drawer and started rummaging through it until something on Draco’s desk caught his attention. A purple and black box sat there with a letter addressed to Harry, and he glanced around to see if the person that left it was still in his room. Maybe a house elf dropped it off for someone? He didn't remember seeing it there last night.

Shrugging he paused in his search for clothes and opened the letter, frowning when he unfolded it.

‘Take care of him’ was all it said. Harry eyed the box warily before setting the letter aside and opening the box. Inside was a collar, and Harry was stunned by its craftsmanship. It sported Amethysts all around it with a large metal loop in the middle of it. It seemed to be made of the same black metal as his Black Heir ring, which he found intriguing. He looked for more information in the box but only found a small slip that told which charms where on it. This person must have a real taste for the elegant pieces.

It had a tracking charm, protection charm, shrinking charm, and a portkey in it. He wondered where the portkey part was, and where the portkey went to. Flipping the note over he found a small bracelet charm attached to the back of it in the shape of an arrowhead. Unsticking it with his wand he inspected it further. It was very pretty, with a purple tint to the end of it that faded into the black. He looked over the collar again before flicking his wand, curious about something. He released the shrinking charm on it, almost dropping the collar as it grew and clattered onto the table.

“Bloody hell, what it this collar meant to fit on!” he cried as the collar took up the whole top of the desk, with part of it hanging off the side. There was a knock at the door that startled him and he hurriedly shrunk the collar back down to its original size. “One moment! I’m getting dressed!” he called.

“You’re going to miss breakfast and your chance to show McGonagall if you don’t hurry,” Hermione yellowed through the door. She could hear Harry trying to go even faster there as he got dressed. She sighed and crossed her arms. Theo smirked and shrugged.

“Don’t look at me,” he chuckled. Harry finished pulling on his pants and then glanced around for a second, sighing slightly as he looked at the collar and arrowhead. He grabbed both and stuffed them into his pockets before grabbing his coat and headed out the door. Hermione smiled at him, though in the back of her head she was worried. Would Harry really pull this off?

Breakfast seemed to go by slowly for the five of them, especially for Harry. Though he had to admit, his mind was other places and he had been taking a lot of time to think. Would he really be able to face a dragon? Voldemort had at least been…Human-ish.

“Are you ready?” Charlie asked as he stopped beside the group. Harry lifted his head from his food and smiled hesitantly. “Good, McGonagall would like to do it now,” with that he walked away with Bill trailing behind him, nodding at Harry as he passed. Harry looked over his friends and took a deep breath before standing.

“Good luck Harry-kit,” Luna smiled. 

“I think you will do well,” Herm stated, though she had a little bit of doubt in the back of her mind. Harry didn’t seem to notice and smiled.

“Thanks Hermione,” he turned and then left, leaving the four behind. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way to the transfiguration room.

***

“Ahh, Lord LeFay, I’m so glad you could join us,” Snape stated, his hawk eyes watching Harry’s every move as he stepped through the doors. Harry blushed a little, still slightly uncomfortable when any one called him by his titles.

Bill chuckled and patted Harry on the back before steering him into the middle of the room. “Before we get started explained everything to Lord Potter, we should make sure he is actually an animagus,” Charlie stated as he sat in a chair, watching Harry. Bill scowled at him.

“I second,” Snape sneered. “No use in telling him everything if he can’t pull it off.” McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes, something Harry had not seen before.

“Lord Potter, if you would,” Minerva asked politely, smiling at Harry as she got up from her seat. Harry nodded, glancing around the room a bit before he started. To his surprise both Remus and Sirius where sitting in chairs behind Charlie. He bowed his head towards them for a moment before closing his eyes.

It took seconds, much faster than Harry had expected before he opened his eyes. He could feel the fur moving with him as he stared at McGonagall. She seemed stunned and speechless before starting to clap her hands and smile. “Well done Harry!” she continued to smile as she stepped around him, inspecting his ability to change to see if anything was amiss. “Your clothes even transformed with you, very impressive for only two days of work,” she stated.

Snape glowered from his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. On the inside, he smiled a little, he was thoroughly impressed. Sirius and Remus where basically bouncing in their seats before McGonagall nodded in their direction. Both stood up and walked over, almost jogging before stopping right in front of Harry. “Harry! I thought you said you were only the size of a pony!” Sirius stated, thinking back on the fire call they had last night.

Harry was confused, turning his head to look over himself, his tails moved with him, curling towards him so he could see them. They were longer now, almost trailing on the ground and his fur was the same. His antlers felt a bit heavier as well, but not by much. “Most of the time, when one first transforms it is the first stage of ones animagus form. The more you go back and forth the more your animal, or in this case creature, self catches up with you. With magical creature, this happens even more so,” McGonagall explained. “So, he is probably grown a bit since his first transformation.”

 ** _‘And quite a lot of growing I might add,’_** Tatsuya yawned. Harry smiled and then looked over both of his dads, smiling best he could at them still. Sirius smiled back and then went to hug him as McGonagall went to talk to Charlie and Bill.

“Harry, you never told us you had a rack that size,” Sirius chuckled mischievously. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his face against Sirius’ chest, earning him a few scratches behind his ears. Remus laughed and patted Harry’s fur covered shoulder before Harry stepped back to change.

“We should call you Prongs, in honor of your father,” Remus stated, smiling. Sirius nodded, and wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulders.

“I don’t know, I feel like that was my Dad though. I know you guys loved him, but I don’t want anything I do to affect that part of your memories of him,” Harry stated. Sirius nodded, reaching a hand out to ruffle Harry’s hair.

“Okay then. How about…Tails?” Sirius suggested.

“Too obvious,” Remus stated, “Though it doesn’t really matter since everyone pretty much knows what Harry is.”

“What about using the name it already calls itself,” Snape smirked as he stood beside Harry. Harry lifted his brows.

“Tatsuya? That’s kind of long,” Harry mumbled.

“Sirius’ is Padfoot isnt’ it? They are the same length. Honestly,” Severus pointed out. Sirius scowled and Remus smiled, giving Snape a knowing smirk. “You really didn’t expect anyone to figure it out?”

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “Now, now, boys. Let’s get back to the reason we are all here. Please take your seats,” McGonagall waved them all off and then sat down in her own seat at her desk. The others all took seats around it. “Bill has informed me that Padma didn’t tell him what her sisters creature inheritance; do to being sworn to secrecy by her parents. However, she did say that Harry would probably be able to speak to her if that was the form she was in,” Minerva stated.

Harry bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He remembered the angry hissing and guessed that a dragon probably wouldn’t make that noise, so Parvati must be a snake of some sort. Sirius looked over at Harry for a moment before turning his attention back to Minerva. “Do to the fact that you and Remus are comfortable with the Forbidden Forest, you will help Charlie and Bill. Snape will provide any potions that the five of you will need, and accompany you in case you need any others,” Minerva paused to make sure everyone was following along, “I must also inform you all that you may find more than just a dragon out there. There have been reports as close as Hogsmead of former Death Eaters attacking people, and with the influx of creature inheritances there are also a number of bounty hunters that aren’t against killing to get there pay.”

Bill nodded, his eyes switching from Minerva to Charlie who seemed distant. Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should inform them of the letter he and Draco had gotten before he disappeared. Remus seemed to notice his distress.

“Harry? Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yea…Headmistress, the castle is warded from letters getting in that are not immediate family correct?” his attention turning from the table to McGonagall.

“Well, yes. Unless they are on an approved list of senders.”

“I think there may be bounty hunters already within the school grounds. Draco and I got a letter before he disappeared. We don’t know if it came by owl or not but it was a warning. ‘They are coming’,” Harry gripped the side of the table, his nails scratching into the wood. McGonagall tightened her jaw.

“I’ll have the school double its defenses and put all of the teachers on alert for suspicious activity,” she stated curtly.

“If that’s all we really should be going McGonagall,” Charlie stood and then put his chair back with its respective desk. Bill got up as well, looking back at the table for a moment before bowing to the headmistress.

“Yes. That’s all,” she muttered.

***

“So, Charlie. What do you think we can expect from this dragon?” Sirius asked as he ducked under a branch.

“From the descriptions, probably not much. We just better hope it can’t produce a flame yet if it is a juvenile. However, I believe Professor Snape brought potions just in case that will cover burns,” he let the branch go he was holding back, whacking said Professor in the face. “Hopefully it won’t come to that,” he added and grimaced slightly. “Sorry Professor.”

“I’m quite alright. Though I’d advise you not to do it again,” he growled. Harry snickered at the back of the group along with Bill, both smiling like madmen. Remus rolled his eyes and then took in their surroundings.

“There should be clearing up ahead where we can take a rest at,” Remus stated and pulled ahead of the group with Sirius close at his heels. Charlie followed with Snape, striking up a conversation about the potions he brought.

“How do you feel about all of this?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at Bill for a second before concentrating on a bramble that had snared his leg.

“Well. Honestly, I think this will both be fun and very dangerous. Especially for you, I mean I understand you defeated Voldemort, but compared to him a dragon is-.”

“A dragon is nowhere near his power I know,” Harry stated. He sighed and then narrowed his eyes at the bramble that still had his pant leg. “Wish I still had fox legs, this stuff wouldn’t get stuck to me as easily,” he muttered. Bill laughed and leaned down to help him.

“You know, when I saw you I almost didn’t recognize you,” Bill stated before heading forward again. Harry trotted after him.

“Lots of people have been saying that, even the last few days when I didn’t have the fox legs and tails, etc. I guess I can understand, but I mean, even people I really thought I was close to. I mean my dads didn’t seem to notice. But Hermione, Neville…,” he trailed off.

“Mmm, change can be a powerful thing. Even the smallest change can set off a life changing set of events.”

“How did you figure out it was me?” Harry asked as he stepped under another branch.

“You’re magic.”

“My magic?” Harry asked, confused. Bill laughed quietly and then stopped, turning to Harry. Harry stopped, looking up at him slightly. (He just isn’t quite tall enough.)

“Harry…,” he glanced back at the rest of the group some ways ahead, “Your magic is very special. Especially to us with creature inheritances. It’s intoxicating, like a drug almost. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but a lot of the younger wizards and witches with creature inheritances stare at you from the sidelines, and others have been rather flirtatious.” He smirked a little at the end but then cleared his throat. “No matter what you’ve been through, your magic has stayed how it’s always been. Dark, and Dangerous.”

Harry was stunned. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Remus called for them up at the front and Bill turned to head on. Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the ground. **_‘Mmm. That one seems very interesting kit,’_** Tatsuya chimed in. Harry could almost see him chuckling. **_‘Well, probably should catch up.’_**

Harry nodded and jogged ahead, stopping when he came to the small clearing with a large rock in the middle. “We should rest here a while. Charlie, have you been able to pick out anything?” Sirius asked. Charlie glanced around, picking up something off the ground.

“I thought the trail would be easier to follow since the dragon was quite large, but it seems like something might be helping it cover its tracks,” Charlie stated, looking concerned. Snape looked a bit put off by that comment as he sat on the rock.

“I suppose that means we will be running into some other type of creatures as well. Splendid,” Severus mumbled before he lifted the side of his coat to pull out a short vile. He uncorked it and drank it before putting it back into his coat.

Bill rolled his eyes and then sat on the ground before taking out a book from his pocket and reading over some curses. Sirius and Remus started arguing in hushed whispers, leaving Harry to his own devices. He started wandering the perimeter of the clearing, looking over the ground curiously. He sniffed the air and then froze, his jaw tightening. It smelled like blood. There was a scream from the trees ahead of him before a burst of wild life came crashing out of the bushes. Harry jumped back, turning to run out of the way of a deer only to trip and fall.

“Harry!” Sirius scrambled over after the flood of wildlife stopped and helped him sit up. “Are you okay?” He frowned and started dusting Harry off, looking over him for any serious injuries.

“I’m fine… Just spooked that’s all,” he answered and then looked up through the trees. Another scream, not human, echoed through the trees, causing Sirius to stop fussing over Harry.

“Come on!” Charlie hollered before he started running through the trees. Bill shrugged his shoulders, and then followed. Sirius helped Harry to his feet before following the rest of the group with Harry trailing behind him. It didn’t take long for them to come upon signs of the dragon, large trees broken in half, and shrubs tossed to the sides of the trail. “Be on your guard now,” Charlie said quietly as he slowed down.

The group progressed slowly, their eyes flicking back and forth across the trail. Charlie crouched behind a large rock at the curve of the trail and motioned for everyone to get down. After they all got behind them Charlie motioned them forward just a bit so they could see around the rock. There, in a rocky clearing next to a cave entrance and a small pool was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.

The Hebridean Black lay on its side, half of its body in the water and half sprawled out along the ground behind it. Its snout laid half submerged in the pool, a low hum emanating from it. “From how it’s laying it looks injured or stunned at least. However, I want everyone to get their wands at the ready. An injured dragon is more likely to attack, especially with this species of dragon being highly aggressive already,” Charlie whispers, “Now, let’s go forward, slowly.”

Charlie slowly stepped out from behind the rock, creeping around it followed by the rest of the group. The dragon didn’t make a move. Something caught Severus attention however and he stopped, squinting at a pile of rocks a few yards ahead of them.

“Charlie wait!” Severus bellowed, but it was too late. Charlie was tackled to the ground as the group of rocks came to life, a long tail coming down almost on top of him. Severus jumped back as the snake-like tail swung at him.

“Nagas!” Bill yelled. Remus fired off a spell next to him, and Harry didn’t even see his other father till the Grim sprang at the side of the Nagas.

 _‘Intruders! Get away from him!’_ The Nagas yelled. It threw Sirius to the side, slamming him against a rock. The Grim yelped and then went still.

“Sirius!” Harry yelled and ran over to him, placing his hand on the dark fur. He turned, watching Remus and Bill fighting the Nagas off, trading spells while working together to help each other dodge the tail of the Nagas. Remus tried to dodge the next one but was caught by one of the Nagas' four arms and thrown to the side. Bill rolled under the tail but tripped when he came back up. The tail was posed to slam down on top of Bill till Harry ran to the side of it.

“Hey! Hey! Over here!” Harry yelled at it. The Nagas turned with an aggravated hiss before dropping back down onto its belly and making its way towards him. “Yea that’s it,” he mumbled.

“Harry!” Bill yelled.

 _‘Harry? Harry Potter?’_ The Naga spoke mid leap at Harry. It landed short of Harry and then rolled up around Harry, staring down at him. _‘If you are Harry Potter, prove it,’_ it hissed. Bill started helping Remus to his feet, taking the distraction as a good chance to regroup.

 _‘Is this good enough?’_ Harry asked in parsletongue. The Naga relaxed and then smiled at Harry.

 _‘I was wondering when you’d be coming for your mate,’_ it stated. Harry tilted his head. His mate?

“Harry, what is it saying?” Bill asked as he stood up after making sure Severus, Charlie, and Sirius where all alright.

“It’s saying something about me coming for my mate,” Harry stated, not taking his eyes off the Naga.

“It must be taking about Draco. It must think you two are bonded. I’ll talk to you about it after,” Remus croaked.

 _‘It? Do you not recognize me?’_ the Naga asked, frowning. Harry took a step back, looking over the Naga for a moment.

His eyes widened, _‘Parvati!’_   She nodded and smiled brightly. _‘Why are you guarding the dragon that took you?’_

 _‘Took me? Harry… The dragon saved me, I barely got it here after those lousy bigots cursed him. I’ve been waiting for you to come and find him so I didn’t have to fight off all these damn animals. He’s too weak on his own to do anything,’_ Parvati stated and waved an arm at the half-submerged dragon. _‘I even tried to move him out of the water he collapsed in but he won’t budge.’_

 _‘Wait, Parvati. Why where you waiting for me?’_ Harry asked.

‘ _Harry. That’s Draco.’_ Harry stumbled back, his legs feeling like jelly. That gigantic thing was Draco?!

***

“So, wait, run that by me again,” Sirius said. They all sat around a small fire as the sun was fading after Harry told them what was going on. Parvati had returned to her witch form and snuggled under one of the blankets Bill had brought.

“After Harry was blown back I changed to try and get an upper hand on the pig shits that attacked me. That’s when Draco came running down the hall, I thought you two where mates so I just thought Draco had felt you getting attacked. He took one look at Harry lying there with that shit standing over him and lost it. One second Draco was standing there and then the dragon. After saving you the other two started firing off spells at him, and I did what I could stop them. I barely was able to get him to chase me outside,” Parvati explained again. “Apparently, he got stuck like that, or he lost any sense of himself because I’ve tried to get him to return to normal but…,” she trailed off.

“This is amazing. I’ve never heard of anyone with a dragon inheritance being able to fully connect enough to transform,” Charlie stated in awe. Parvati glared at him.

“You may be in awe now, but whatever spells he got hit with, or cursed with is keeping him from returning to normal. If he stays like that for too long, like any other magically inherited creature, he’ll stay like that forever,” she snapped at him. The group went quiet, most of them staring off into the fire.

Harry wasn’t listening as the conversation of returning him to normal started up again. He stared at the dark shape of purple and black in the darkness. Getting up slowly he crept away from the group and towards the dark shape. Keeping the blanket wrapped close around his shoulders he shuffled over to the side of the giant. Staring into the water he bit his lip and then dropped the blanket onto the grass before wading into the water slowly.

The water soaked his clothes almost instantly chilled him as he made his way over to the dragon’s head. Harry stood in waist high water, looking over the calm dark scaly head in front of him. Sighing he set his hand next to its eye. “I’m sorry I got you into this mess,” Harry whispered. Stroking the brow ridge he could feel how cold the dragon’s scales where. “I’ll make sure you come back.” Harry nodded firmly, looking up at the sky for a moment.

When he looked back, a giant bright purple eye was staring back at him. Harry froze and he could feel all the hair on his body standing on end. It continued to stare at him as Harry held his breath, watching it watch him. The water started to tremor slightly as the dragon shifted. Its eyes blinking closed as it lifted its head slowly, water water-falling off his scales . The group back at the fire felt the tremors and started yelling Harry’s name.

Harry stayed frozen to the spot as the dragon started to slowly stand, as a low rumble started in its throat. Almost as slowly as it stood, it dropped its head to Harry’s level. Its mouth and nose inches from Harry’s face.

All was quiet.

 ** _‘I think he is waiting for you,’_** Tatsuya spoke. Harry kept his eyes on the two giant ones looking down at him.

“Waiting for me to do what?” he whispered anxiously. The dragon snorted, blowing Harry’s hair away from his face.

 ** _‘Try petting it?’_** he suggested and smiled. Harry scoffed but slowly lifted his hand. The dragon shifted, almost nervously or expecting pain. Harry frowned but continued slowly until his hand rested of the middle of the dragon’s face.

“Easy Draco… It’s Harry. Remember me?” he asked, keeping his hand pressed to the damp scales. Draco sniffed him, the air coming from his nose causing Harry’s clothes and hair to fly around. Harry could have sworn he felt a sort of happiness from the dragon before it lifted its head to turn to the approaching group. Draco hissed at them, his head twisted and lips peeling back to reveal killer teeth. Charlie stopped, spreading out his arms to stop the others.

Seeing the reaction from the dragon Charlie chanced a glance at Harry only to receive another warning hiss. Charlie kept his eyes on the dragon then, bowing slightly. “Harry, try getting him to go in the cave. It’ll probably be a tight fit for him, but at least there we might be able to set up something to check out his health,” Charlie suggested but kept his eyes on Draco. Harry nodded and then slowly waded out of the water. There was a low whining nose from the dragon as Harry started to walk away before it got to its feet. Harry started walking backwards slowly, watching in fascination as the dragon’s wings acted as a third set of legs as he lead him into the cave.

It was a tight squeeze like Charlie stated, and it didn’t help that Draco the dragon didn’t seem to have full use of his motor functions. Twice he almost squished Harry against the wall. Finally, after getting him settled Harry stepped out of the cave and towards the group.

“Well, it looks like Harry might be the only one that can get close to him. I don’t know if that’s him recognizing you, or recognizing your kitsune side. So, it looks like you might be staying here with us,” Charlie stated as the group headed back to the camp fire. “Tomorrow, Remus and Sirius will take Parvati back to the school while we start working on figuring what exactly happened to cause this. Severus, you should stay. If he is recognizing people it’ll more than likely be you that he’ll end up trusting most since you are his godfather.”

Severus nodded. “Let’s all get some sleep then,” Remus stated. Everyone agreed and then settled in for the night. Harry however had a hard time. He couldn’t get those treacherous violet eyes out of his head.


	12. Reflections and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Bill try to help Draco with his dragoness but finds there is more to it. Harry tries to bring Draco back to his own consciousness but finds himself losing himself along the way. 
> 
> Something moves against them in the shadows and the magical world is starting to feel it.

The group woke up shortly after the sun started to peek over the horizon. Harry stretched and glanced around as he woke, only to find that Remus, Sirius, and Parvati where already gone, much to his surprise. The fire was all coals by now and Bill sat discussing something with Severus on the other side of the pit. Harry cleared his throat.

“Ah, Harry. You slept in for quite a while. Remus and Sirius wanted to stay till you woke up, but it was best for them to leave quickly. Parvati had her own wounds and her sister to care for. McGonagall also needs to know what happened right away so she can figure out what precautions to take. Knowing her she’ll have all the bases covered, so I doubt we’ll have anything to worry about,” Bill stated as he got up and handed Harry a bowl of porridge. “Charlie has already started to try working with Draco but, it hasn’t been going very well,” he added.

Harry frowned as he ate, staring at the cave entrance. Charlie stood in the mouth of the cave with a sketch book in hand. He could see the nose of Draco the dragon peeking out of the cave, the rest of him too far in shadow to see. Harry finished his food and then headed over to the cave.

“Hey Charlie,” Harry announced himself as he stepped up beside him. “How is it going so far?”

Charlie shook his head, “Not well. Whatever spell hit him, whether it was a combination of a curse and another spell, stunners, or something that hit him while he was shifting, is proving to be challenging.” He sighed and then handed Harry a shard of glass. “Look through this, Bill was able to enchant it to see different spells and curses,” Charlie stated.

Harry lifted it too his eye, his mouth going slack when he did. A net of blue covered Draco the dragon, along with a few yellow-green, and red strings of magic. There was a purple and green twisted cord that lead from Harry to Draco as well and it drew his attention. He reached out to touch it but it simple faded through his hand. Harry handed the glass shard back to Charlie.

“I’m guessing you saw the cord as well,” Charlie said as he put the shard in his satchel.

Harry turned his attention to Charlie, “The green and purple one? Yea. What is it?” Harry asked. Charlie shrugged.

“I don’t have a creature inheritance but I’m betting its connected,” he stated. “Everything else I’m not sure about. He also has physical wounds that look bad. I think the centaurs attacked him and Parvati when they crossed into their territory. I can’t get close enough mend them or pull out what’s left,” Charlie explained.

Harry looked at the sleeping dragon and shivered. “How long has he been out?”

“He was still sleeping when I woke up, so a good twelve hours so far. Roughly. He has been twitching a bit as well so I think he might not be completely out. That or he already has an infection and fever.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Harry mumbled as he stared into the cave. As Harry approached Draco the dragon twitched in his sleep, only when he stopped did he motion Charlie to follow.

“Check his wounds,” Charlie whispered. Harry nodded and stepped around the head of the sleeping dragon. He was surprised to see how many wounds Draco had. Charlie must not have seen all of them because there was a lot more than what Charlie made it sound. Harry squatted down by one of them to inspect it further. A stump of an arrow shaft peaked out at him and Harry wrapped a hand around it, tugging on it experimentally. When Draco didn’t move, Harry tugged on it sharply, freeing the arrow head. Draco twitched but didn’t wake.

He must be really out, Harry thought to himself. He stood up and placed his hands on the cool scales to steady himself as he balanced on his toes, trying to look at the dragon’s back. A large spear stood in the air, almost like it had been stabbed down directly into Draco’s back. Harry settled back down onto his heels and glanced around to try and find something to step up on. He settled for using the dragon’s elbow to step up, dragging himself onto the dragon’s back. He was surprised to see that the ridges down the dragon’s back had a bit of hair like material growing at the base of them. Stands of the material spilled down either side of the ridges but the actual growth stopped only a few inches from the ridges before turning into Draco’s scales.

Harry started to try and stand before stopping. He realized shoes would probably hurt Draco more if he stepped on any of the sore areas, so he quickly slipped them off and dropped them onto the cave. Giving of a resounding thud when they landed. Charlie looked up from the pad he was writing on, eyes wide. “Harry! What are you doing!” he half yelled, half whispered. Harry spun his head around to  hush the dragon-keeper. Charlie didn’t look happy but snapped his mouth shut.

 Slowly, Harry made his way down Draco's back. When he reached it he squatted down, grabbing it with both hands and pulled. It came out with a sickening pop as a loud roar followed soon after. Harry dropped to his stomach and grabbed hold of one of the spines as the dragon shifted, standing and almost flattening Harry against the ceiling. Harry could hear Charlie yelling something as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 Harry opened his eyes and sat up as Draco's movements and Charlie's yelling stopped. Looking down he could see Charlie and the group standing in the grass with pale faces. He was confused unil Charlie cleared his throat and pointed behind Harry. He gulped and turned his head slowly, coming face to face with a very angry looking dragon. Harry felt his stomach flip. “Hel-l-llo Draco,” Harry chuckled nervously.

Big violet eyes narrowed at him before the dragon snorted. Harry smiled sheepishly and chanced a glance at Charlie only to have the dragon growl at him. He looked back at the dragon, still half smiling. “Charlie...,” Harry hissed quietly.

“Just don’t move,” Charlie stated. Harry nodded, he could do that, as him and Draco continued their staring contest.

 ** _‘May I suggest something?’_** Tatsuya asked. Harry nodded sharply, this was the first he had felt of Tatsuya since yesterday, and he most definitely wanted help. **_‘Well, he seems like he is waiting for an apology,’_** he stated. Harry’s nose scrunched. An apology? Dragon’s didn’t do apologies. Unless…

“Draco?” Harry asked, eyes widening slightly. The dragon didn’t react, seeming only to grow inpatient as its lips started lifting to reveal teeth. Harry thought it would be too good to be true. Draco hadn’t come back to himself, it was still all dragon.

 ** _‘Just because he isn’t reacting to the name doesn’t mean his wizard side isn’t effecting his dragon side. Remember what Charlie said, Hebridean Blacks are naturally very aggressive. If he was truly all dragon then he would have killed all of you on the spot,’_** Tatsuya countered. Harry’s eyes brightened with an idea.

“Sorry, mister dragon. Sorry that I woke you up by pulling a spear from your back. I was only trying to help,” Harry apologized, keeping his eyes on the dragon. The dragon continued glaring at him for a moment before softening. Then it was moving toward Harry with open jaws and Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the group started yelling. Suddenly he was dangling in the air, and when a minute passed, and he didn’t feel any pain, he opened his eyes only to see himself dangling over the grass. Eyes wide he started wiggling. “Put me down yea over grown lizard!” Harry yelled. He stopped struggling when he suddenly felt a breeze at the back of his neck form the dragon snorting. After he'd stopped he was slowly set down on the ground.

Harry turned and looked back up at the dragon, only to have it as it turn itself and headed towards the water. Harry noted that the dragon still limped on his legs and the sun shimmered on his scales enough to light up the many wounds and scares littering the dragon’s body. Two more spears even poked out of the dragon’s hind quarters. There was also a couple feather tufted arrows in Draco's neck as well. The rest of the wounds, however, looked like they were healing well.

Charlie was pleased when he noticed the open wounds didn’t look infected. He was however worried about the spears in the dragon, along with the arrows. Centaurs sometimes liked using poison on trespassers.

“That was amazing Harry!” Bill stated and clapped a hand on Harry’s back. Harry smiled but didn’t take his eyes off the black dragon. Bill looked from Harry to the dragon, who still drinking from the pool. He sighed and then squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, do you think you could remove the other spears?” Charlie questioned as he stepped up beside him and Bill. Harry shrugged, his eyes watching Draco the dragon as he finished drinking and laid down in a sunny patch of grass.

“I might, if he lets me…,” he paused. Bill frowned at Charlie who simply shrugged before Harry started gingerly making his way over to Draco, smiling slightly. When he finally stood before the black dragon its head turned to look at him. “Hey…um…I’m just going to pull the other spears out,” Harry stated, pointing at the spears and making a tugging motion.  The dragon seemed to regard him with interest before lowering his head to the ground and huffing. Harry stepped around Draco's head to his hind quarts and stepped up to the first spear. He looked back at the dragon, watching the big violet eyes close slowly before opening again, blinking at him. Harry took that as a sign and grabbed the first spear with both hands, tugging hard.

The second spear of the day came out with another sickening pop and the black dragon winced. Growling quietly, but didn’t make a move towards Harry. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and threw the spear to the ground, looking for the next one. The last spear was higher up, right on the dragon’s hip. He looked at the dragon’s face again, swallowing. Taking a deep breath and puffing his chest a little he climbed up the dragon’s back leg to the spear. Harry rubbed his hands together to warm them up before grabbing the spear and tugging. This time it really didn’t want to come out, and when it did it sounding like bones cracking. Harry fell to the ground with a thud as the spear came out and the dragon’s tail came down hard right beside him. 

“Harry!” Bill shouted and started running to him. Harry sat up and quickly put a thumb’s up in the air when he heard the dragon starting to growl at Bill. He stopped in his tracks and bowed a bit, backing away from Harry without turning his back on the dragon. Draco seemed to relax, his head dropping back down to the ground. Harry got up and dusted himself off, kicking the spears aside, and when he looked back at Draco's dragon head, the eerie eyes closed. He walked the length of the dragon up to his shoulder, one hand always placed on the dragon’s side as he walked. The scales seemed to shiver underneath Harry's hand and large violet eyes opened again when he stopped at the dragon’s neck.

Harry pointed at the dragon’s neck then and made the same pulling motion. Draco eyed him, eyes narrowing before lifting his head to fully extend his thick neck. Draco set his head down again on the ground but kept it extended out so that Harry could get to the arrow shafts. The arrows came out much easier and it wasn’t long before Harry managed to pull them all. Bowing Harry turned from the dragon and started walking back to the group only to have a tail smash down in front of him, blocking his path. Charlie lifted an eyebrow.

“That’s odd,” he whispered to Bill.

“What’s odd?”

“I believe Mister Malfoy is treating Harry as a hatchling, or hatchling like,” Charlie stated, pointing out the dragon’s posture along with the fact he had just blocked Harry’s path. Harry couldn’t hear their conversation, and wasn’t all too happy about the tail in his way. Growling he started pushing at the tail, trying to move it, only to have something grab the back of his shirt and lift off the ground. Harry crossed his arms, scowling as he was dropped in front of the Hebridean Black. Draco stared at him before dropping his head down to Harry’s level and snorting.

“Move!” Harry snarled, frustrated that the dragon had stopped him. Draco clearly wasn’t pleased by the outburst as he snorted again and lifted his head higher to stare down at Harry incredulously. Harry glared up at him and then turned, walking around the tail this time. However the tail moved, blocking his path again. Harry threw his hands up then, turning on his heel. He was about to scold the dragon some more before he heard Charlie yell his name.

“I think he thinks you’re a hatchling,” Charlie hollered. Harry bit the inside of his lip as his cheeks went red.

“A what?”

“A baby dragon!” Bill hooted. Harry groaned, leaning his head back onto his shoulders and blowing out a puff of air.

“He’s male! And a juvenile, right?!” Harry hollered back over the tail blockade.

Charlie looked a bit guilty as he spoke, “Well yes but, many dragons will help in the care of hatchlings if they come across any. It’s only after a dragon becomes a juvenile that other dragons will have pretty much nothing to do with them and push them out of their territories. He seems to be expressing that drive to protect hatchlings, though, I don’t know why he would view you as one.”

Harry sighed and then sat down on the ground, leaning against Draco’s tail since it still blocked his path. When Harry noticed the dragon was staring at him, he scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at the dragon. It tilted its head in response. “I can’t just stay here!” Harry shouted over his shoulder. Charlie had to agree. Severus came over from the fire to where Charlie and Bill stood, examining the pickle Potter seemed to be in.

“You could try shifting!” Severus suggested, only to have Bill looked over at him like he was insane.

“That could kill him depending on how Draco reacted! He isn’t himself remember!” Bill snapped, uneasy when he thought about either Harry or Draco getting hurt. Charlie put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“No. Severus is actually making sense. If Draco sees him as another magical creature, specially one above his status as a juvenile dragon, he might stop protecting him like a hatchling and treat him as an equal. Or even better if he recognizes Harry's scent,” Charlie stated. Bill’s eyes bulged.

“And what if he doesn’t and decided to attack Harry?”

“Hopefully that doesn’t happen,” Snape stated. “Either way that seems like the fastest way to get him over here instead of stuck behind my godson’s tail.” Bill did had to agree with that.

“Harry! Try your animagus form!” Charlie hollered. Harry lifted his head from his knees and stared down the dragon before standing up. He stood there thinking for a moment as the dragon eyed him warily.

“Okay, I’ll try it!” Harry yelled over his shoulder. He felt the change move over smoothly this time, within himself as well. It made it easier to shift as he felt Tatsuya’s muscles bunch and the way his fur, and tails, brushed the ground. Opening his eyes again he felt his head drop slightly from the weight on his head. Quickly reminding himself that he had a good set of antlers hanging behind his head. Blinking Avada Kedavra eyes he looked up to see violet eyes staring back at him. Right in front, of his face. Harry skittered backwards only to run his rump into the dragon's tail behind him.

Draco the dragon sniffed him, a flash of recollection in his eyes. ‘ _LeFay?’_ the dragon hissed. Harry stiffened, green pupil-less eyes widening as he saw the recognition in Draco's eyes. He took a step forward and touched his nose to Draco’s. The dragon pulled its head back after a moment and shook its head rather valiantly. Scaring Harry and causing him to panic as he looked back and forth between the dragon’s suddenly spasming muscles and the way Draco tossed his head.

Charlie was running toward them now along with Bill and Severus. “Potter, watch out!” Severus yelled as the dragon’s tail came up behind him and almost squashed him. Harry barely dodged out of the way, his springy legs carrying him quickly to the side. Glancing between the three men as they stopped near Draco, Harry couldn’t understand what was going on. Draco lifted one long clawed foot to his face, looking like he was trying to remove something from it. Charlie was withdrawing a syringe of some kind and Harry felt the sudden urge to attack the group as they ran toward Draco, trying to help.

“Severus, calming draught now!” Charlie snapped. Severus rushed over and handed it to him which Charlie instantly loaded the syringe with. Harry stood frozen to the spot, long Kitsune ears flattening to the back of his head. Charlie finally got the thick needle in between Draco’s scales and injected it. Sighing Charlie sat down as the dragon settled down, giant eyes closing.

“You okay Charlie?” Bill asked as he stopped beside his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Charlie nodded slowly. “Yea I think so. The reaction to Harry as a Kitsune just startled me. I know a lot about dragons but not dragon wizards,” He sighed.

“Weaslys. I think we have something else to worry about…,” Severus whispered, standing a ways in front of them. Both men looked up at Severus, face paler than normal, who motioned behind them. Bill turned his head, as did Charlie, both men stiffening when they saw what was there. The Kitsune version of Harry stood a few yards behind them, head low and teeth bared. Slowly it started stalking towards them in a low crouch. A low humming growl emanated from the Forest Kitsune.

“Harry?” Bill said softly. The Kitsune’s ears flicked before it shook its head and returning to its normal position, stopping a few feet from them. The glowing they hadn't noticed before faded from Harry’s eyes.

“What's with the faces?” Harry asked as he finished shifting back and straightening his clothes. Severus was just about to speak up when Bill cut in.

“Nothing, Charlie is just surprised by the reaction Draco had,” Bill said, shaking his head at Severus. Snape seemed confused yet, returned to his normal blank face as Harry turned his attention from the group to the sleeping dragon.

“He said my name. Well by one of the titles I have now. He called me LeFay in parsletongue before flipping out,” Harry explained as he stood beside the sleeping dragon and put his hand against the smooth scales.

“He did?” Bill and Severus said at the same time. Harry nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and rummaging through them for a moment before stopping when he hit the collar. He'd apparently forgotten about it's existence in all of the action from the day before. “If he did then his reaction could have been his magic and body trying to fight all the foreign magic in his system,” Bill thought out loud.

“That’s possible,” Charlie stated as he stood up. “Right now would actually be a good time to start trying to unravel those spells. Help me would you,” Charlie added. Bill nodded and each of them took positions and started inspecting that web of colorful spells. Bill started a with a few counter curses and reversals.

Harry pulled the collar out of his pocket and tilted it in his hands, still curious as to who had giving it to him. “What do you have there?” Severus asked. Harry looked up at Snape as he came over.

“It’s a collar that appeared yesterday before I went to see McGonagall. There was a note in the box it came in that simply said ‘take care of him’,” Harry explained. He handed the collar to Severus. “It has a shrinking charm on it, along with a few other charms and a portkey, I have the other half of the portkey as well, but I can’t help but think it was meant for Draco,” he added.

Severus tilted the collar in his own hands, trying to sense the magic used. “This is quite extensive,” he stated as he inspected it. Pausing when he noticed something written on the inside of it. The initials DLM where scrawled there. “I think your hypothesis is right, his initials are even on the inside. Narcissa must have known this might happen.”

Harry took the collar back and jogged over to Charlie. “Can this help? I know it has protection charms and loads of other ones on it,” Harry asked. Charlie’s mouth tilted as he lifted the collar from Harry’s hands. He placed the shard of magical glass over one of his eyes to inspect it and slowly a smirk formed on his face.

“Yes, yes I think it will. Or at least help us reverse some of them and boost Draco’s own magical affinity for the moment,” Charlie stated excitedly. “I think it’s going to take all of us to put it on. Harry, get up on the back of his neck right behind his head, that looks like where it will fit best. Bill, Severus, help me lift it after it’s unshrunk.”

Harry started climbing up the sleeping dragon and headed to the back of the neck while the others got into position. “Okay, I’m unshrinking it,” Harry stated as he hung his legs over Draco the dragon’s neck. The collar expanded and clattered to the ground, the metal glittering in the sun light. Working to lift the heavy collar into place Harry was just able to clasp it together in the back. He watched in astonishment as it meld together before glowing brightly. He could feel it pulsate under his hand before a wave of magic hit him and he fell off Draco's neck. It took him a moment to realize why till he sat up. There laying in the grass surrounded by his Professor and friends was an unconscious naked Draco.

“Hurry grab a blanket so he doesn’t catch a cold,” Severus spoke as he rushed forward and covered his godson with his jacket. Harry got up quickly and headed back to their fire pit for a blanket. He was so happy he could shout. Draco was Draco again!

***

McGonagall stood at the gates of Hogwarts, looking out at the camps as former Death Eaters stood right outside of the Hogwarts wards. The students had been safely evacuated to the great hall and all the doors had been locked, but McGonagall didn’t know how long she could hold them back. After the attack on Hogwarts last year, the castle just didn’t have the amount of magic within its walls like it used to. Oh she hopped her former students, Harry, and Snape where fairing well.


	13. Reflections and Shadows Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is Draco. A very angry Draco.

Harry sat next to the still unconscious Draco. His eyes never leaving him for more than a second while Charlie was busy taking notes in his booklet furiously. Harry thought that he might be writing about dragon inheritances, and habits of those with them. Sighing he looked back at Draco, brushing the pale locks away from his sleeping face.

It had been hours since he passed out, and there still had been no response. Because of that, both Bill and Snape had gone into the woods to search for potion ingredients. Harry had initially cursed his idiocy of thinking the collar currently around the Malfoy heir was a good idea, but realized that having a wizard Draco was better than a dragon Draco. When he looked at his sleeping partner he definitely thought he was more reasonable to deal with.

“How is he doing?” Snape asked as he sat down by the fire, Bill following behind him. Harry looked up and frowned, shaking his head sadly.

“Still unresponsive,” Harry muttered. Snape sighed, nodding slowly and then got his collapsible cauldron out to start brewing.

“If he doesn’t wake up by the time this potion is done brewing then I’ll start really worrying. For now, letting him rest might be best,” Severus stated. Harry could tell the Professor was near the ends of his rope. His mask was down and Harry could read the emotions on his face as plain as day. Bill sat beside Charlie and peaked at his notes before his attention turned to Severus’ brewing.

“What exactly are you making?” Bill asked.

“It’s a reversal for Draught of Living Death, hopefully it will work. I’m not sure what is causing Draco’s state but if anything, this should work,” Snape stated, scowling slightly. Bill took that as a sign he probably shouldn’t be talking so as not to distract the Potions Master. He turned then to Harry, watching the young lord attend to Draco.

“He’ll be back to his venomous self in no time. You’ll see,” Bill stated. Harry tried to smile, and nodded his head. Watching Draco like this made his chest hurt, and he couldn’t quite place why. In all honesty, he didn’t even know if they were friends or if Draco had just been acting the part.

***

McGonagall stood at her post along with the other teachers on guard, her eyes burning behind her glasses. Another day had passed and no Harry or the others, only the ex-Death Eaters that continuously ate at the wards. They would come down soon and McGonagall had to insure the few students still here would be safe. Most had been evacuated through the floo in the night, and only a few that didn’t have immediate family had stayed. The wards faltered for a moment, flashing brightly before stabilizing.

 Knowing the wards would give out within the day she headed back down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. She sighed as she walked down the stairs, going over the list of everyone sit at the school. She remembered seeing all the eighth-year students in the great hall, already up to protecting their school again. She broke the news of the wards to the rest of the staff and students when she entered before they started forming a defense.

***

Harry woke to an incessant poking against his cheek. Groaning he swatted at it and then settled back into his sleeping position before hearing a growl as the poking started again. Harry let out a growl of his own and swatted at the offending appendage again. “I swear Potter, if I have to poke you again-,” the voice cut itself off as Harry’s eyes flashed open. Avada kedavra eyes peered at Draco, turning his stomach and making him flush red.

“Draco! You're awake! Sev-Snape was worried when you didn’t wake up, even after administering the potion,” Harry’s voice caught in his throat. Draco smiled, unsure of what exactly had happened. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck only to encounter metal. Frowning he sat up and reached both of his hands up around his neck, feeling the metal collar the group had put on him last night.

If a look could kill, Harry would have on the spot. Draco’s glare was paralyzing. “You didn’t,” he growled. Harry swallowed and then sat up as well, looking at the others still sleeping in the morning rays.

“Didn’t what?” he asked as he stared at Draco. Draco growled again. “The collar?" Harry asked innocently, "Both Charlie and Snape said it would help with the curses and spells you where under. Perhaps even on your memory at the time. It seems like it worked on both,” he explained. Draco glanced over at the sleeping form of his godfather.

“He should have known.”

“Known what?” Harry asked.

“The collar. It creates a master servant relationship,” Draco spat out.

Harry’s eyes went wide, putting the pieces together now. He raised up his hands in front of him like it would protect him from the Malfoy’s wrath.

“I didn’t know, honestly! Snape said that it was more than likely sent by your mom so-.”

“My mother! I knew she was up to something!” Draco practically shouted. Both Charlie and Snape snapped to attention with their wands drawn. When they noticed what the situation was they put them back into their respective holsters.

“Draco, you're awake,” Snape smiled. It was the first real smile Harry ever believed he had seen on the usually dower man. Charlie looked relieved as well before poking the still sleeping Bill Weasly in the shoulder. Bill groaned and rolled over.

“Five more minutes,” Bill grumbled.

“Yes, indeed I am awake. Now can you explain to me why you let one Harry fucking Potter put this around my neck?” Draco spat, motioning to the black metal and amethyst covered collar. Snape winced and then cleared his throat, his face becoming an emotionless mask.

“It was the only way we had to reverse the effects,” Severus started to explain. Slowly he enlightened Draco on all the details of the last few days. It was long and rather tedious but Draco didn’t interrupt during any of it, only seeming to become less and less aggravated as he spoke. At the end, Draco looked over at Harry, something stirring in his chest as he did. Harry had become an animagus in just two short days? Just for him? “So, you see, the collar was the best we could do. It helped repel the curses still clinging to you and boosted your own magic’s defenses. It may not be under the best circumstances but Lord LeFay’s magical core is keeping you in balance right now,” Professor Snape ended.

Harry looked between Severus and Draco, utterly confused. His magical core was connected to Draco’s now? “Wait a second, what’s happening now? I mean I didn’t sign up to share a core with someone,” Harry stuttered out. Charlie and Bill looked guilty at each other but remained quiet.

Draco sighed, feeling frustrated as he rubbed his face with his hands. “Sev,” Draco said quietly.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you beforehand Lord LeFay, I honestly thought you had already known. Especially with your creature inheritance, I'd thought Black would have gone over everything with you,” Severus explained. “You see, collaring is something very common in the wizarding community, especially among those with creature inheritances. Some will do it for protection, while others do it for-,” Severus paused trying to find the right words.

“Others do it because it’s basically like marriage, only more binding,” Bill cut in. Harry felt sick, and the expression on Draco's face made it worse as it went from slightly irritated to slightly sympathetic. It came to Draco then that Harry really hadn't know what he'd done. “It's super common among those with creature inheritances because it also allows them to share their magic, controlling those with excess amounts and so forth. The only catch, honestly, is that it is almost always based on a servant master relationship. One will always have more control than the other. Albeit it’s still has rules so the power can’t be abused...,” Bill rambled as he laid on his stomach with his head in his hands. “You ever hear about muggles BDSM, it’s kind of like that.”

Harry felt really sick now and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Snape glared holes into Bill’s head. “What? It’s the truth. I don’t know why you two are so upset about it, I mean look at you two. You guys honestly couldn’t have scored anything better. Especially with the workmanship in that collar!” Bill continued. Charlie hit him over the head and berated him on his manners. Harry closed his eyes, breathing deep and slow as he felt his magic teetering on the edge of blowing.

Draco felt it too. It felt odd, and he suspected he only could because of the collar. “Sev, do you have any Calming Draught?” he asked and motioned at Harry. Severus nodded and dug into his satchel, uncapping it and handing it to Draco who handed it to Harry. He took it gratefully and knocked the whole thing back before handing the empty bottle back to Draco. Harry felt the effects almost instantly and relaxed his arms. “We’ll talk about this more when we get back. Speaking of which, we should probably head back,” Draco commented. Glancing at his makeshift bed he noticed he was wearing unfamiliar clothing and furrowed his brow.

Charlie seemed to see the expression and chuckled. “You where naked so Bill gave you some of his extra clothes,” Charlie explained. Draco tried to smile at Bill and thanked him. The group started getting ready to leave, packing up their things and loading them onto their persons. Bill was in the middle of pointing out the way back to Charlie when there was a loud explosion that came from the direction of Hogwarts. Sharing a startled glance in between them, both yelled out for the other to turn into their animagus forms. If the explosion did come from Hogwarts they needed to hurry. Bill took lead as he leaped forward, landing gracefully as a ginger wolf with a brown bear loping at his heals. Snape gave out a long groan before chasing after them.

Snape’s shape morphed as he ran till a little black fox tailed the other two. Harry and Draco exchanged a look before Harry shrugged, morphing into his own form. When Harry opened his eyes he turned his head to look at Draco, noticing how the pale boy's mouth was hanging open as he stared at him. Draco didn’t have enough time to take it all in though as the Kistune form Harry was in head butted him. Draco hurriedly climbed onto Harry’s back and grabbed hold of the neck fur he could wrap his hands around. Harry leaped forward, following the another animagi. Both Draco and Harry hoped that what they had heard really wasn’t something bad happening to the school.


	14. Reflections and Shadows Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second battle of Hogwarts starts, Harry, Snape, and Draco try to counter the attacking ex-Death Eaters. Yet as they move in Draco seems to be the only one able to make a move. That is until Harry makes a very unexpected move, one that leaves all of the wizarding world in an uproar.
> 
> Six years after Harry's disappearance, Draco, Sirius, and Remus still search non stop for him. After breaking into hive of vampires deep in the Forest of Rothiemurchus he finds himself running for his life, only to stumble into wards that feel familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters before this. I was trying to make a worthy lead up to this chapter. I've been working on it for weeks now trying to get it right. I apologize now if any one finds it hard to follow.
> 
> Please, please comment. All feedback is much appreciated!

Hogwart’s wards finally gave out, shattering with a loud boom. Harry and the others didn’t stop upon hearing the nose, only speeding their pursuit. Draco clung to Harry’s back, his eyes squeezed shut against the fur blowing around in his face. **_‘It would seem the hatchling isn’t enjoying himself,’_** Tatsuya laughed in Harry’s head. Harry rolled his eyes. It was no time for jokes, they needed to get back to the castle! Harry could feel Tatsuya’ irritation at that but the fox spirit hushed. As they burst from the trees what they saw was pure chaos. Quickly the group reverted to their wizard forms, watching the battle that unfolded near Hogwart’s gates. **_‘Well, that doesn’t look good.’_**

Flashbacks of the previous battle at Hogwarts played in Harry's mind, keeping him frozen to the spot.

“Come on, we have to hurry,” Bill stated before taking off across the grounds.

“Bill wait!” Charlie yelled, “We need a plan!” but Bill didn’t seem to hear him. Charlie took off after, leaving only Harry, Snape, and Draco. Draco turned to Severus who also seemed to be frozen to the spot.

“Severus?” Draco stated loudly. Severus blinked, shaking his head and then turning his attention to Draco.

“Sorry. McGonagall would have evacuated everyone through the floo hopefully, so it should just be her and the staff protecting the main hall’s doors. After the last battle, she started putting in some rather nasty precautions,” his voice low as he spoke. Snape looked between Draco and Harry before motioning for them to follow. “The Auroras should be here any moment, if we cut them off from behind then maybe they’ll surrender,” Severus stated. Draco nodded as they headed around Hogwart’s boarders.

Harry stared blankly ahead as he moved, eyes glazed over. With his next step, he tripped, falling on his face. Draco turned, his head cocked to the side as he picked Harry up off the ground. “Harry, are you alright?” he asked in a hushed voice. Harry nodded. Draco glared at him, something felt off about Potter.

“How could this be happening again?” Harry whispered as the sound of spells firing off drew closer. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up at Draco, eyes wide.

“There will always be someone out there hungry for power. Take Grindelwald for instant, he even came before Voldemort, and I’m sure there was many before even him,” Draco kept his voice low, but he couldn’t help the shudder that enveloped him when he said the Dark Lord’s name. Harry blinked, nodding slowly as he stared at the ground. The words Draco spoke seemed to spark something in Harry as he shrugged off his earlier glazed gaze and walked beside Draco.

Soon the group came around the ex-Death Eaters. Spells fired off from either side of the fight, causing Draco to flinch when a stray spell went right over his head. The group crouched in the bushes and Snape seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. Draco looked over at his godfather, wondering what the man was thinking about.

“When the Auroras land that’s when we strike,” Snape stated as he looked over the enemy group in front of them. There was no way the three of them could take on the group of twenty. Harry’s lips grew tight and he shook his head.

“We can’t wait any longer, if they get to far past the gates McGonagall and the others could get seriously hurt,” Harry stated.

 ** _‘That is a very good point. Little-fox, you remember what the hatchling said right?’_** Tatsuya asked, stirring in Harry. He could feel the giant fox smile fearlessly, his muscles stretching as the green mouth glowed brightly. The smile turned wicked as Tatsuya appeared before him, green eyes glowing. **_‘Without someone acting as the new Dark Lord there will be only chaos, you could keep them in check. You and I. What do you say?’_** the foxes nine tails flowed out behind him like a dark fan. Harry looked over at Draco and Snape who were muttering back and forth. He felt chills down his spin as he looked back at the smoky silhouette with glowing eyes.

“Yes,” Harry stated. Draco turned to look at him, frowning as he watched Potter stare at nothing.

“Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded and then stood up, walking away from the bushes. “Harry!” Draco yelled after him. Snape yelled too, both standing. Draco ran after him as the ex-Death Eaters turned to face the yelling men.

“I have to Draco,” Harry merely whispered. “Avada Kedavra!” Harry yelled. There was a bright green flash and Draco had to cover his eyes, yelling Potter’s name. The wind around him almost blew him back onto his ass. Finally, the wind stopped and Draco uncovered his face. Everything was still and his ears where ringing. Leaves where frozen in midair, and as he looked there was nothing but ashes left of the ex-Death Eaters. Harry stood in the middle of the gates with a pale wand in his hand.

“Harry!” Draco yelled to try and get his attention, but his voice was muffled in his ears. He tried moving but felt himself frozen to the spot as fear took hold of his muscles. Beside Harry stood the most awe inspiring and terrifying creature he thought he’d ever see. He swore it smiled at him as green liquids spilled from its glowing maw and eyes, causing moss to grow around them.

“My name is LeFay,” Harry stated as he looked over at Draco with the same eyes as the Kitsune beside him. Draco yelled Harry’s name again as the two disappeared, leaving the echoing dark laughter behind them.

Draco sagged to the ground as the world came loose. Tears spilling down the sides of his face as his hands met the ground and he stayed there; staring at the ground. He watched as the ground below him was flooded with his tears. Yelling sounded above him but he didn’t move from his spot.

“What happened?!” he heard a frantic McGonagall yell as she came through the gates with the rest of the wizards and witches at Hogwarts. Someone knelt beside Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius pushed through the crowd and then stopped when he saw Draco on his hands and knees with Snape beside him. Remus was quickly behind him.

“Sirius wait-.”

“Where is my son!” Sirius yelled, his eyes starting to tear up. Snape rubbed Draco’s back as the young man continued sobbing quietly.

“Harry is gone. He using the killing curse on the ex-Death Eaters and then vanished with the Elderwand,” Severus said quietly, keeping his voice low. That’s what Harry was holding, Draco thought that he had destroyed it.

“He used it on all of them?” McGonagall choked out as she looked over at the remains of the ex-Death Eaters. Severus nodded sadly, looking down at his Godson who seemed to be nearing the end of his sobbing.

“All in one blow. I didn’t know he was so-.”

“Harry would never!” came Hermione’s voice, Sirius didn’t respond at all to the accusation, his face pale. Before Hermione could say anything more Sirius squeezed her shoulder. She looked over at him, her eyes wide as she looked into Sirius’ sad eyes.

“He… He wouldn’t. That’s not Harry,” she whispered. Sirius didn’t respond, only smiling sadly. If only she knew the real Harry. “That’s not Harry!” she tried to yell at him, only to have her voice crack. Theo pulled her into a tight hug, trying to call the now hysteric girl as she sobbed into his shirt.

Draco sucked in a shaky breath and then stood up slowly, his legs shaking. He stood with help from Severus and then wiped his face with his arm. Streaks of dirt covered his face as he glanced at the place Harry once stood. He could still feel the power radiating through him. “He called himself LeFay before he vanished,” Draco stated silently. “He wouldn’t even respond to his name when I tried,” Draco stopped to take another shaky breath. Snape wanted badly to hug his godson but at this moment he didn’t think it was right.

Snape lifted his head, eyes narrowed in on Sirius and Remus. Both looked like they were on the verge of tears. “How long did you know?” Severus questioned quietly. McGonagall looked between her two former students.

“Knew what Severus. What are you two talking about?” she squeaked. Severus growled as Sirius and Remus both looked at their shoes. “Explain yourselves this instant, we have to find Potter.”

“That’s not Harry,” Draco whispered quietly. Hermione stopped her crying and looked over her shoulder at Draco. Both Neville and Luna stood beside Theo, the four staring at Draco. “It’s not Harry, is it?” Draco said louder, his voice hopeful. Snape reached for Draco’s shoulder and then stopped.

“We knew the moment he got his inheritance,” Remus stated quietly. “We knew that he would most likely revert to his self.”

“To his self?” Draco croaked as he looked up at Sirius and Remus.

“Hermione was right, that wasn’t Harry,” Theo cut in. McGonagall started to pale as she pieced together everything.

“No, it wasn’t Harry. Not the Harry you all know. That, that was the real Harry. Or rather LeFay,” Remus said softly. Sirius was shaking with rage.

“If only Albus hadn’t done what he did! If he hadn’t changed him like a dog Harry would have learned how to control himself, to find his balance!” Sirius snapped. Everyone went silent as Sirius panted for breath. “This is all the old goats fault, he messed with powers that shouldn’t have been meddled with!”

McGonagall lowered her head. Hermione looked up at Theo who had frozen to the spot, her eyebrows coming together. “I don’t understand,” she said softly. Theo looked down at her with a sad smile.

Draco understood though. He understood full well what Sirius was hinting to. This was the real unbound Harry, no LeFay. The man he would have known if his inheritance wouldn’t have been bound. “The Harry we knew wasn’t Harry. It was a molded shell of a wizard he cultivated to his liking,” Draco sneered, it dawned on him then that the Harry he knew wasn’t real. “The man that left today, LeFay. He is the real one that was bound. I reckon he has a lot of grudges now,” Draco stated.

Hermione along with the rest of the group Harry had befriended were pale. “Then, all these years…” she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly the weight of everything come down on her. “LeFay…”

“But this year, he had his inheritance, he didn’t seem that different,” Neville stated. Draco blinked, for once Longbottom made since. Sirius looked over Neville and shook his head.

“That was just an adjustment period, or the real Harry testing the waters,” Sirius stated. The whole group remained quiet, their eyes on the ground. “We need to find him, if we don’t who knows what he’ll do,” Sirius finally spoke up. Severus nodded.

“We’ll begin the search immediately, Draco,” Severus placed his hand on his godson’ shoulder. Draco looked up at him and nodded, his hand going up to the collar around his neck. Severus looked at him sadly before both apparated away.

***

** Six Years Later **

Draco sat at his desk, frowning at the tower of paper work on his desk. He shouldn’t have this much to go through. He cursed the day he’d told Severus he’d help with his potion business. Groaning he let his face land on the desk, his hands moving up to rub the back of his head. He couldn’t get the stupid nightmare out of his head. Six years and it still haunted him.

Sitting up he grabbed the newspaper from the side of the desk and skimmed it till he came upon the updates for the new year. “ _Crimes at an All Time Low!”_ Draco scoffed and flipped to the next page. _“The Dark Lord: What You Need to Know About the Golden Boy Traitor”_ Draco scowled and then threw the newspaper into the trash. Six years and no sign of Lord LeFay. Draco had ceased calling him Harry after a long rant from Severus about proper etiquette. Especially since Harry might as well have been dead. One Harry Potter never truly existed. At least that’s what Severus kept repeating.

Draco continued to shovel through the leaning tower of paper, writing out stock and order information as he went. He was glad that he had something to keep his mind off the ever search for LeFay. Hours passed before he finally got to the end of the stack, feeling very pleased with himself. Draco stood and straightened out his robes before heading from the study down to the main sitting room.

Over the past six years he had been able to make a new name for the Malfoys, and claim his rightful place as Lord along with moving back into Malfoy manor with his mother. Sirius and Remus came over to visit often with their son Teddy, as well as Snape when he was in a good mood.

As he stepped into the room he found Narcissa talking to a very excited looking Sirius and Remus while Teddy was playing with blocks on the floor. Snape sat in a seat not far away, shaking his head.

“I can’t believe you two. Don’t you think he has been put through enough? It’s one dead in after the other,” Snape countered. Draco closed the door behind him with a light thump, drawing the attention of the other four adults.

“What seems to be amiss?” Draco questioned as he made his way over to the fire. Remus looked tired and worn out as he stood beside Sirius.

“It is nothing you should concern yourself with,” Snape stated, glowering at the other two men. Narcissa looked down at the letter in her hands, her eyes pacing over the words again. The first time she couldn’t believe it, and this time she was still unsure. Draco paid no mind to Severus’ words, instead fixing his gaze on what his mother held in her hands.

“It’s another sighting,” Narcissa stated emotionlessly. Draco took the letter from her and read over it himself. A vampire hive had been seen camping out in the Forest of Rothiemurchus, along with the sighting of the new Dark Lord. Lord LeFay. Draco’s breath caught in his throat as he flipped the letter over. Stuck to it was a moving picture of said Dark Lord entering an abandoned looking cabin. Severus huffed.

“There is more merit to it than last few,” Sirius’ gaze hopeful. He gazed at Draco with pleading eyes. Remus looked at Sirius with pity before turning his attention to Teddy as the four-year-old wandered over.

“Up,” he said with grabby hands. Remus reached down and picked him up, smiling as he started bouncing him lightly. Draco watched them with a longing, his hand going up to the collar resting around his neck. No matter what he had tried the damned thing wouldn’t come off. Now he used it to remind himself that Har-LeFay was alive still.

“I’ll look into it,” Draco finally said, putting the letter into his dress robes. Sirius smiled and thanked him before turning. After they both left Draco sat down, a house elf popping in to give him his afternoon tea. Severus watching him with a calculating graze while Narcissa leaned on the fireplace.

“It’s probably a hoax. You know this right?” Snape questioned. Draco didn’t make any suggestion that he acknowledge what his godfather had said, instead choosing to stare into the fire. Severus sighed and sipped his own tea.

“Dragon, are you sure you want to? After all the others, I can’t stand seeing you come home again broken hearted,” his mother said softly. She turned from the fire to face her son as he put down his tea on the bench.

“I think this one is promising,” he admitted. “The photo isn’t blurred at all,” he added. He could hear Severus sigh and knew if he looked the older man would have his eyes closed. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow,” he told them before finishing his tea quickly and heading back to his study. There he would be at peace and he could study up on the area. He wished with all his heart that this didn’t turn out like the other leads.

***

Draco woke early, his eyes cloudy as he glanced around his bedroom. Severus and his mother wouldn’t be awake yet, which gave him the perfect opportunity to leave without them trying to stop him. He had to know. He always had to know. Even if it did lead to a dead end, he had to know.

Finishing his packing Draco headed to the first floor, picking up a few scones as he made his way out the back and through the kitchen. What he didn’t expect as he excited the manor was to find Severus there waiting for him. He stopped, staring at the dower man. “Are you going to try and stop me?” he asked, raising his eyes brow. His hand was already on his wand, ready to use it at a moment’s notice. Severus shook his head before holding out his hand.

Two potion bottles where held out to him and Draco took them hesitantly. “What are these for?” he asked.

Snape chuckled, “They are the potions to change your patronus. I know you’ve been taking them.” Draco flushed, embarrassed slightly that he had been found out. Snape smiled sadly at him before clapping him on the shoulder. “You should get going now.”

Draco nodded, thanking him for the potions and then continued on his way. When he passed the wards he apparated to a town near the Forest of Rothiemurchus. He wanted to be as close as possible his starting point. To his surprise, he didn’t actually land in town, but right at the edge of the forest. With no one in sight and no roads nearby Draco let out a defeated sigh. He must have been thinking about the forest too much and messed up. He was about to try again when he thought he saw something running through the trees.

He felt his heart start pounding in his chest as a streak of black disappeared deeper into the trees. Draco took off his dress robe and transfigured it into a thick coat before chasing after the blur. Somewhere in his gut, he knew. He just knew that it had to be LeFay.

It had started snowing as he ran, making it almost impossible to maneuver through the trees and underbrush. Panting he finally stopped to lean on a tree, trying to catch his breath. Then he heard it, a soft singing voice carried by the wind. Turning his head, he tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from and started towards it.

Draco made sure to keep an eye out for any other movements through the trees, especially black blurs that could be the person he was looking for. He rubbed his arms to try and get warmer before tucking his hands under his arm pits. Hopefully keeping them from getting frostbitten. Draco was starting to lose hope till he smelled burning firewood, a relieved smile coming to his face.

Hurrying forward he came across a small cabin, it looked a bit run down, possibly abandoned if not for the smoke coming from its chimney. Something about the cabin looked familiar though and he reached into his caught pocket for the letter. Holding up the picture beside the cabin in front of him he recognized it as the vampire hive. Draco gritted his teeth and started forward. He’d rather take his chances that these vampires where friendly than his chances of freezing to death in the snow.

Draco stomped the snow off his boots on the porch, trying to peek into the window before knocking. It only occurred to him now that if there were only vampires, there wouldn’t be a fire going.

“Hello?” came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Draco thanked his lucky stars.

“Hello, my name is Ladon, Ladon Wing. I seemed to have gotten separated from tourist hiking group and then the storm came down-,” Draco paused licking his lips, “I’m freezing.” The door opened slowly opened, revealing a thin woman with bright red eyes. Draco took a step back, smiling nervously. “Contacts?” he asked, trying to remember the little bits of muggle things Harry mumbled about sometimes. The woman just stared at him before opening the door wider.

“Come on in. I’ll get some tea going to warm you up,” she stated soothingly. Draco stepped past her, taking in everything about the house. It was very small, maybe only having three rooms. He headed into the front room to three men who stood up when he entered. “This young man got caught out in the storm,” the woman stated as she walked past Draco and towards what Draco thought was the kitchen. Slowly the three men sat back down, eyeing Draco as he stood there.

“Nice place you have here. Cozy,” Draco stated aimlessly. Two of the men had bright red eyes like the woman, while the other had dazzling blue. Draco headed over to the fire and knelt, warming up his hands. He didn’t forget about the men behind him though and kept his senses on high alert. He looked up when another man came from the back rooms, his eyes a darker red than the rest.

“Who’s this pipsqueak?” the man asked, stroking the short goatee on his chin. The other three men shrugged and went back to talking amongst themselves.

Draco spoke up then, “I’m Ladon Wing. I’m a tourist.” The man watched him, eyes narrowing slowly in on Draco. Draco felt his blood run cold as he stared at the man, swallowing. Dark red eyes finally left his and the man headed off the way the woman went earlier. Draco let out the breath he had been holding and maneuvered himself so he sat on his butt now in front of the fire. The heat felt nice as he leaned against the wall.

Draco didn’t know how long he had been out, but the fire was cold by the time he opened his eyes. Glancing around in the darkness his hand went to his wand as he heard something move to his left. There was low whispering and something scrapped across the ground. Draco slowly stood, squinting into the darkness. “Hello?” he asked into the darkness. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he cast a quick lumos.

Dozens of red eyes stared back at him, their eyes reflecting the light from his wand. Draco swallowed, eyes wide. “Seriously,” he mumbled as he backed up against the fireplace. Red eyes blinked at him and one of them moved to his left. Before he could react, he was pinned to the fire place and he gasped for breath.

“I knew you weren’t a muggle, the stench of magic is all over you,” Draco recognized the voice as goatee man from earlier.

Draco coughed, feeling his throat closing off as the vampire squeezed. “I’m not looking…For…Trouble. Trying, find, friend,” Draco managed to choke out. The vampire grinned.

“You won’t find any friends of wizards in these woods,” he spat. “I know Ladon isn’t your real name, what is it.” The growling vampires face grew closer and Draco could just make out the fangs as the glinted in a strip of moonlight from behind him. Draco tried to speak, but his voice wouldn’t come out. The vampire laughed and continued to do so until Draco mumbled expulso under his breath. The vampire went flying backwards into the group behind him. The vampires where stunned as Draco recovered his breath and then turned, yelling the spell again at the wall behind him. It exploded out wards onto the snow and Draco took his chance to escape. He heard an angry roar behind him as he ran.

Draco fired spell after spell behind him, even placing down a few tripping jinxs, anything to slow the mob behind him. Panting he stopped for a moment, looking around for a way out of the woods. That’s when he heard it, the low humming of someone singing. “Mysterious luminous feline, galaxy of its prey…. Grim death is softly coming.”

Draco sprinted toward the singing, his heart racing again. He recognized that poem! Draco didn’t even stop to look where he was going, batting branches out of the way to try and get through as he heard the singing continue. “LEFAY!” he shouted, stumbling for a moment before catching himself and continuing to run. There was a tingling along his neck and the collar grew warm for a moment before Draco fell forward, rolling down the hill into a large pile of leaves.

Shaking his head Draco sat up, panting still from the effort it had taken to run through the snow, which as he looked around him had disappeared. Instead surrounding him was a bed of green moss. As he lifted his gaze from the ground his jaw dropped open. Stone walls stood before him, pristine condition. The castle wasn’t even close to Hogwarts’s size but it was still impressive. Standing up he dusted himself off and started across the moss-covered ground.

Draco kept his wits about him as he walked through the large arch way, his eyes scouring the walls for any hints to where he was. Looking around the courtyard he could see a few bubbling fountains and heard birds chirping like it was the middle of spring. He couldn’t help but smile slightly. This place was truly magical.

Heading over to a set of double doors he stopped, looking up at the crest above it. A large LF was scrawl atop it with a blue-grey fox with nine tails sitting in the center. On paw resting atop a diamond looking sphere while its green eyes glared down at Draco. Hesitantly Draco pushed open the door, surprised by how lit it was inside.

Staring at him from the other side of the hall was a green-eyed man, black hair trailing down his sides. Four men that had been kneeling stood and turned, red eyes along with a pair of brown, another golden stared at him. They started to move but stopped as the man stood from the throne he sat on.

“Malfoy,” the black-haired man spoke, his voice alone caused Draco’s knees to feel weak.

“LeFay.” Draco cleared his throat. 


	15. The Forest's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Malfoy, or rather Draco, has found himself at the headquarters of the new Dark Lord. For the past six years he has been looking for Harry-LeFay. Just what kind of person will he find in his, Harry's, stead. What is the real person behind the mask once called Harry. Who is LeFay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration music: Temposhark-Don't Mess With Me, RWBY-I Burn
> 
> Excuse the shortness.

LeFay tilted his head as he felt some one come through his wards. Odd, he didn’t recognize the magical signature as one of his followers, even then there was very few that could come through them.

“Sire?” Douglas looked up at LeFay. “Has something happened? You stopped mid-sentence.” Douglas knelt like the other three in the room. LeFay chose not to respond as the doors behind his subordinates where pushed open. He watched in fascination as he recognized the man stepping into the hall. LeFay’s generals stood to face the intruder. Seeing them readying to attack LeFay stood, clucking his tongue softly. The two vampires and werewolf in the room visibly relaxed at the cue, while Douglas was a bit slower.

LeFay spoke softly, his face placid. “Malfoy.”

“LeFay.” Draco stood silently in the doorway. His knees were still wobbling upon hearing LeFay’s voice, while his collar hummed. He couldn’t believe he’d found him. Har-LeFay was standing right in front of him. He looked so different. Older. Darker.

“I wasn’t expecting visitors Lord Malfoy.” Malfoy shook himself from his stupor. He smirked slightly, regaining his confidence.

Ignoring Lord LeFay’s statement Malfoy crossed his arm. “It was rather hard to find you," he paused, "Six years to be exact,” Draco stated. The smirk on his face didn’t even falter as one of the men in the room inhumanly growled.

LeFay raised his brow. **_‘Seems the hatchling hasn’t changed much,’_** Tatsuya spoke quitly in LeFay's mind. LeFay could see the shadowy form of his forest Kitsune counter part beside him. He felt a spark in his chest, one Tatsuya could feel also, as he looked at Draco and felt stirring of the long-forgotten emotions. Tatsuya was right, Draco hadn't changed much, even his appearance didn't seem that different. Though a bit longer, Draco’s hair was only to the tops of his shoulders.

“If it was easy to find me I’d have Reeta Skeeter sniffing around all the time,” LeFay stated and then sat back down on his throne. He kept his eyes on Draco as the man continued to stand there. “Leave us,” LeFay stated to his men. Douglas seemed the only one hesitant to leave but ended up doing so.

Draco watched the four leave before letting himself relax. “Why?”

“Why what?” LeFay asked as he conjured a wine glass for himself wandlessly. He didn’t seem to care about using wandless, or wordless magic in front of Draco.

“Leave.” Draco replied curtly. He glanced around the hall, taking in all of the detail before stopping in front of the throne. LeFay was staring at Draco and he could sense the familiar uneasy feeling he’d had so many years ago, like LeFay was just waiting for him to make the wrong move so he could devour him.

LeFay watched Draco, his gaze never leaving him as the wizard looked around the room and finally came to a stop at the bottom steps up to his throne. He felt his stomach turn. Thinking back to that day still made him sick sometimes. “You said it yourself Lord Malfoy. There will always be one that reaches for power in the magical world. I simply took up the mantle before anyone else,” LeFay smirked. Tatsuya was pleased with the answer his vessel gave.

Draco paled and his smirk faltered. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at LeFay again. This might be the real Harry, but what he just said made Draco’s stomach roll. If that’s what LeFay thought, then hadn’t Draco played a part in the way things ended up.

“How did you find me? I’m awfully curious,” LeFay and Tatsuya asked in unison. Draco shivered. The way the voice turned darker only heightened the sense of uneasiness he was feeling.

Draco set his face, determined to get his own answers. His hand moved unconsciously to his collar as he spoke. “Anonymous tip about a vampire hive in the forest where you had been sighted. You really should be more careful, seems like you got a bit sloppy after six years,” Draco sneered. His gaze was on a mirror hanging on the wall. In its reflection was Harry in the throne. Beside him was a massive kitsune beside him, glowing green eyes watching him. “I see you aren’t alone, just like Hogwarts.”

LeFay didn’t miss the subconscious movement Draco made. The fact his hand went to the collar and pressed against it surprised LeFay. Was it resentment, or nostalgia? **_‘It doesn’t matter,’_** Tatsuya commented. **_‘Honestly I thought that thing would have fallen off soon after you left. There must be some part of Harry still left in you.’_** LeFay sneered. His gaze flicked over to the mirror hanging on the wall when Draco pointed out that he wasn’t alone. Tatsuya stood in the mirror's reflection. Without thinking LeFay shattered the mirror with magic, the pieces falling to the floor.

“Tips can be dangerous, or fakes. What made you so sure?” LeFay, Harry, asked. Draco flinched slightly as the last pieces of the mirror hit the floor. Apparently, he really hated people seeing his Kistune counterpart. Or maybe it was just him?

“There was a picture,” Draco stated. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking up at LeFay now and handed it to him. He still felt like he was being watched for weakness. Stalked. When Lefay took it from him and inspected it, Draco looked for any sign of emotion.

LeFay looked over the image, his lip curling. It must have been taken during his run to give the werewolves there reworked wolfsbane potion. **_‘Mmm, this seems to be the original, but we should keep an eye out to make sure. Tell the others so they can to,’_** Tatsuya stated. LeFay held the picture between his fingers, glaring at it till it burst into flames and turned to ash. Draco didn’t seem to care.

Draco watched LeFay sit still for a moment, and Draco guessed he was having a conversation with his Kitsune side. “If you left because you had to, why didn’t you letter anyone afterwards? To tell them you where okay. Sirius and Remus, everyone is worried about you,” Draco stated. LeFay’s emerald eyes turned to focus on Draco and sent a shiver down his spine.

LeFay really had changed, even the way he looked at Draco. Draco could pick out new scars on his arms when his sleeves moved, some on his face. His bolt was gone but was replaced by a new one that extended over his right eye, ending just below it. Another crossed over it on his right cheek, the last a small nick on his upper lip that looked new.

“Sirius and Remus really? If they truly ‘loved’ me, then they would have stepped up to the plate of parenthood far before Albus got his hands on me. Besides they have a legitimate heir now,” LeFay scoffed. “The others never knew the real me. I had no reason to contact any of them.”

“What about me?” Draco glared at him, his hands clenched at his sides. “You just left me after this?!” he gestured angrily at the collar, “After I protected you, saved you.” Draco closed his eyes and calmed himself. “I understand you didn’t know what it was at the time, but after all these years I would have thought you would have figured it out. I haven’t been able to do anything with my life because of this.” Draco’s hand laid on the collar, his fingers tracing the amethysts within it, as his gaze strayed to the side of LeFay

LeFay sipped from his chalice and set it on the arm of his throne. This was a dilemma. “I honestly thought that when I came to full term, it wouldn’t recognize Harry as me. I, we thought it would have detached itself,” he paused, eyes glazing over Draco, “However, it seems that wasn’t the case. I apologize for that.”

Draco didn’t know what to do with the information he’d heard. Should he be angry because LeFay had just left him without knowing for sure or sad that LeFay hadn’t cared if it didn’t recognize Harry as him. Biting the bottom of his lip he stared at the floor, fingers still tracing the collar.

“The fact it hasn’t detached explains a lot however. Uncalled for mood swings, random overflowing or random draughts of magic,” LeFay’s voice was softer than it ever had been through the whole conversation. “You seem very fond of it,” he noted. Draco dropped his hand from it and laughed crudely.

“I guess so,” he didn’t look up at LeFay even though he heard him move in his seat. “I always felt your magic from it, and since it never came off, I knew you were still alive. That there was hope.”

LeFay felt the stir of sorrow, the pang of a broken heart as the arrow head charm he wore around his neck came to life. He’d only worn it to remember but…LeFay cleared his throat. “If you wish it, there is a spell to break the marriage bond placed within the collar-.”

“No.” LeFay’s brows came together over his eyes in surprise. “I mean no. That is not what I wish,” Draco lifted his gaze to LeFay and his face showed determination. “If Lord LeFay would allow me to stay, I would like to know the real Harry.”

“Hmph. I think you’ll find there will be little of what resembles the person you once knew,” LeFay stated and started to smile, showing fangs.

“We’ll see about that,” Draco stated.

“As stubborn as always, I see,” LeFay chuckled as he stood, banishing his glass.

“I am a Malfoy.”

“Indeed,” LeFay stated, looking over Draco. “You’re also a Black. Like me,” he added and stepped down to Draco. Draco watched him, moving to the side when LeFay got to the last step. He felt a lithe hand reach around his jaw, holding his face close to LeFay’s. “Just know, I am not the Harry you once knew Lord Malfoy. Do not hold me to those same standards,” he growled. Letting go he turned and motioned for Draco to follow, only Draco was frozen. Both in fear and the way his body had reacted to the contact. It was still warm where LeFay’s hand had been and the collar was vibrating against his skin.

“What exactly have you been doing these past six years. Everyone seems to think you are this big bad now,” Draco huffed when he finally caught up with LeFay and walked at the same pace beside him.

LeFay snorted. “I have to say, the Wizengamot is or rather was full of idiots. If they knew the truth well,” he smiled. “I basically run it now.” Draco couldn’t help but stare at him as LeFay smiled darkly. “Slowly things are changing in the right direction, but honestly wizards are the least of our worries in the magical world,” LeFay added.

Draco stopped beside him as they stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard Draco had been earlier. He hadn’t even noticed they’d gone upstairs. “Why did we come out here?” Draco asked as he looked down into the courtyard. A few groups of ten seemed to be practicing dueling, magically and hand to hand.

“To explain what a mess Albus Dumbledore has really made,” Lefay crossed his arms on the balcony’s stone wall. “Because of that mad man he left Lady Magic unbalanced. Magic is falling apart at the seams. It was going okay while I was working the underworld but there is a new power threatening to push out all of our hard work.” Draco stood beside him, listening quietly. “I need you to do something for me when you leave here Lord Malfoy,” LeFay stated.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

LeFay frowned, his nails digging into his arms. “I need you to check Albus’ grave and report to me about what you find.”

“His grave? Why?!” Draco was shocked. Dumbledore’s grave?

“To make sure he is really dead.” LeFay’s eyes didn’t leave the students below them. He knew it was an odd request but he needed to make sure. If he wasn’t back somehow then that would mean Albus had something planned for after his death if LeFay took back his own control. After sitting backseat to his own life, he didn’t want anything in the way of his new one. “Severus should be able to help you.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Severus knew this whole time?” Draco was furious.

“Don’t blame him, he swore an oath to protect me. That includes protecting me from ones I didn’t know if I could trust,” LeFay stated as he stared at Draco from the corner of his eye.

“It would explain why he seemed to give up on finding you.” LeFay nodded and then yawned.

“Yes, he didn’t want you involved either,” LeFay added. “I need to get started on the rest of my plans for the day. You are welcome to browse around the castle, but don’t try to leave. You’ll find the wards won’t let you through this time around. After dinner, I’ll get everything in order so you may move freely through the wards.” Draco nodded and watched as LeFay straightened and left.

Draco still couldn’t believe it all. Harry was alive. Not the Harry he knew, LeFay was alive, but then again if what LeFay said was right that meant there was some part of the Harry he knew left. Right? Still, those emerald eyes haunted him, the ones that matched that terrifying creature. **_‘Don’t worry too much, we’ll get what we came for,’_** Jariss stated, purple eyes glowing behind Draco’s own.

“I’m fine,” Draco told his dragon. The Hebridean Black smirked, dark scales humming underneath Draco’s skin.

 ** _‘If that’s what you want to tell yourself, but we both know what being near him did to us. His magic is intoxicating. Even more so then at Hogwarts,’_** Jariss grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and turned from the balcony. Some reading would clear his head.


	16. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry-LeFay meets with his councilor and Draco. After being keyed into the ward LeFay and Draco have an awkward conversation before Draco is one his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration: Evanescence-Bring Me to Life

LeFay finally let his walls down as he sat down in his study. Ammit wrapped himself around LeFay’s shoulders, hissing comforting words. LeFay stroked his head, marveling at how big his familiar had gotten. Thinking about him reminded of just how much time had passed.

What was he going to do about Draco? He hadn’t really been thinking when he told Draco about the favor he wanted him to do, but Tatsuya hadn’t stopped him either. LeFay felt an ache in his chest as he thought about it more. He didn’t want to just use him, that would be unfair.

 ** _‘Perhaps it won’t be using. He did ask to get to know you better,’_** Tatsuya stated as he appeared in front of LeFay’s desk. His smoky silhouette surprised Ammit. Ammit hissed at Tatsuya and grumbled before laying his head down on LeFay’s shoulder.

“And if he ends up disgusted by the real me, the real Harry?” LeFay snorted.

 ** _‘I don’t think it will come to that. Draco is a dragon after all,’_** Tatsuya rolled his eyes. LeFay stared at him, flashing fangs in a frustrated display.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he growled out.

Tatsuya laughed. **_‘I thought that would be obvious. Dragons are extremely possessive and greedy creatures. They also have no patience and care little for obstacles,’_** he paused, waiting for it to sink in. When Harry-LeFey didn’t seem to get, it he sighed. **_‘He obviously wants something or he wouldn’t be here, and by the looks of it, that something is you.’_**

“What!? I was horrible to him as a wizard! Bloody hell I tried to kill him even!” Harry-LeFay threw up his hands. Ammit stirred, but seeing no one else in the room went back to sleeping.

 ** _‘That is true, but that also wasn’t the real you,’_** he paused for emphasis, **_‘Now he wants to know the real you,’_** Tatsuya reminded him. LeFay groaned and squeezed one of his eyes shut for a moment.

“I guess,” he finally gave in and grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill. “I need to tell Severus what has happened.” Tatsuya’s silhouette nodded and turned, inspecting the books among the shelves.

 ** _‘Don’t forget. We still have Hisashi to meet with today. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten your manners when dealing with another Kitsune,’_** Tatsuya reminded him. LeFay snorted, like he would forget after almost losing a limb. That had been his first and only mistake before turning his leaf completely around.

“I most definitely have not forgotten,” LeFay mumbled as he finished up the letter and sealed it. “Winky! Dinky!” he called. The two house elves popped in front of them, smiling at with tall ears as they waited for commands.

Harry-LeFay remembered when he first left and ended up smack dab in the middle of Slytherin Manor, falling to his knees from the massive magic use. Winky and Dinky didn’t even ask who he was and how he had gotten there, just went to work helping him to a couch.

“Winky I want you to deliver this letter to Snape. Make sure you aren’t followed,” Winky took the letter, bowed, and left, “Dinky, why don’t you take Lord Malfoy some lunch and make it meaty. I’m sure with the stress he’s been through he probably isn’t eating right,” LeFay ordered. Dinky repeated the same habit of bowing, like Winky had, and disappeared.

Sighing LeFay leaned back in his seat for a moment as he watched the smoky silhouette of Tatsuya continue to book browse. LeFay couldn’t help the small smirk, “Wishing you could interact with the physical world again I see. Which book is it this time?”

There was a low growl echoing in LeFay’s head before Tatsuya looked over his shoulder at the wizard. **_‘The Spiritual and Physical Bridge: Volume Three. It’s the rarest Volume,’_** Tastuya grumbled. LeFay grinned and got up, heading over to the shelf and pulling the book down. He looked over it and showed it to Tatsuya who nodded.

“How much time do we have till the meeting with Hisashi?”

 ** _‘Enough,’_** Tatsuya stated. LeFay sat down with the book and started flipping through it slowly, letting his eyes skim over everword. Tatsuya could go back through his memories then and read it for himself. It was a system they started working out when Tatsuya started wanting to read things Harry-LeFay didn’t care for.

It didn’t take long for them to get through the book and then he set it aside. “I might actually want to read that series. It looked interesting,” LeFay stated as he started for the door. Tatsuya smiled as they walked down the hall.

Every mirror they passed in the hall held a glimpse of Tatsuya in all his terrifying glory, and those passing by either stopped to half bow or gave LeFay an extra-large gap of room. Ammit slithered along the ground beside them as they walked, hissing at those that didn’t pay attention.

Soon the trio ended up outside at the back of the LeFay castle. LeFay glanced around, making sure no one was around before looking up at the large hedge maze ahead of him. Deep purple flowers covered the sides of the edges, a few blue ones dotting them randomly. It always gave him a since of longing when he looked at them. “Ammit, keep watch,” LeFay told the snake before sucking in a deep breath and entering the maze.

LeFay rounded the corner and started; left, right, left, right, right, straight, left, right, left…It took a full twenty minutes before he stopped in the middle of the maze. A small meadow of clover and lavender surrounded him and in the middle sat an ordinary looking white fox. It blinked at them as LeFay some forward and knelt at the bottom of the small hill the fox sat on.

The air became heavy with magic for a moment as a breeze surrounded them before the white fox shed its disguise. Standing before them now was a nine tailed Forest Kitsune. This one, having achieved its ninth tail was a sparkling silver-white with golden eyes and antlers. “I see that you are on time today,” Hisashi stated with a small smile. LeFay stood and nodded. Closing his eyes and feeling out Tatsuya’s mind, he slipped into it. When he opened his eyes again he stood in his Kistune form, their minds as one. Hisashi looked impressed. “That was very good.”

“Thank you Hisashi. We seem to be getting the hang of it now,” the two, LeFay and Tatsuya, said as one. Switching their weight from one leg to the other the raven coated Forest Kitsune sat.

“I’m glad. Tatsuya give in a bit to Harry, you had your time to live already. You are only his guide, remember that,” Hisashi warned. LeFay could hear Tatsuya grumbling in his head and chuckled. “Now, I can tell that your aura is off. Tell me what had happened.”

Tatsuya and LeFay shared a mental stare before they spoke. “It’s Draco Malfoy. He showed up early this morning, very early. He still had the collar,” they explained. The dark Kistune looked guiltily at Hisashi.

“Well, that is something.” Hisashi’s brows lifted before his head tilted to the left. “The two of you are at odds?”

“No, we aren’t,” they both stated together. The emerald eyes shimmered as they smiled. “We just didn’t expect this, nor his request to get to know us better.” Harry-LeFay exchanged a knowing look from his partner in their mental room they shared while in Kitsune form. Harry-LeFay mostly spoke, “I, we, are unsure of ourselves. As LeFay I am worried he will refuse us once he knows the real us.”

Hisashi thought over it for a moment before smiling brightly, “If it is true, it wouldn’t matter if you were a fly and him a frog.” LeFay and Tatsuya chuckled, causing the form of the dark Kistune to as well. “Let us discuss the next set of your plans now that we have gotten that out of the way. You have my council as always,” he added.

***

Draco sat in the library, his eyes glancing over the words in front of him. Despite everything he was actually able to stay focused on the book, not knowing how much time passed until a house elf appeared, setting a tea tray down in front of him. It took away his lunch tray and then cleared its throat. “Master Malfoy,” Dinky stated.

Draco looked up from his book, acknowledging the elf. “Master LeFay will be here in a few minutes,” the house elf stated before bowing and popping away. Draco placed a silk bookmark in between the pages he had been reading and closed the book. Reaching over he lifted his tea from the set and sipped it before setting it down when the library doors opened. LeFay walked through them, glancing at Draco before taking the seat across from Draco.

“I expect you were comfortable while waiting?” LeFay asked, quirking his eyebrow as he lifted his cup to his lips. Draco nodded, setting the book onto the bench between them.

“Very.”

“Good, now I’ve made the needed adjustments in the wards for you to move freely between them already. However, you won’t be able to take anyone through the wards with you,” LeFay stated in between sips of tea. Draco nodded, but his focus wasn’t on the conversation. It was set on letting his eyes wander over LeFay’s body. LeFay seemed to have slipped into a think long sleeve shirt and tight jeans. The clothes made Draco smile. “Is something amusing?” LeFay asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just thinking about how your taste in clothes hasn’t seemed to change,” Draco smirked. LeFay looked down at his clothes, frowning slightly and dusting off his pants.

“No, I suppose it hasn’t.”

“I was wondering…The new scar on your face…” Draco drifted off, his gaze questioning. LeFay sipped his tea and then set the empty cup down onto bench with the rest of the set.

“Most are from run ins with other creatures, ones that need proof of a strong leadership before following them. Of course, that usually only happens with the more feral blooded creatures,” LeFay stopped, tilting his head and then resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned on the arm rest. “Others are from brawls with opposing fractions, or just for fun,” LeFay flashed his fangs.

Draco smiled a bit nervously and then shuddered. A wave of raw magic crashed against him and he closed his eyes, reveling in it. When he opened them again he was startled by the look in Har-LeFay’s eyes. Clearing his throat, he shook it off and turned his gaze to the fire place. “So why is it green all around the castle within the wards?” Draco asked.

LeFay’s eyes narrowed at the sudden question. Or maybe it wasn’t so sudden. He felt the left-over pleasure running through him as he answered. “It’s because it’s part of my domain. Kind of like how unicorns can keep it spring depending on where they are or frost creatures keep it cold. It’s just a type of magic that settles around some creatures’ homes. Their domain,” he explained. “No to business,” he added.

Draco squirmed a bit in his seat, he felt antsy for some reason. Maybe it was just being stuck here. “If Albus is still alive then I fear he might be making a push to continue with what he was planning while he was alive,” LeFay cut into Draco’s thoughts.

“His plan?”

“Yes. To wipe all entities, he deemed dark of the face of the earth. Solidify himself as the leader of the wizarding world,” he paused, “Everybody wants to rule the world. Doesn’t matter what they sacrifice to achieve it.” Draco’s brows came together.

“How could he come back?” he asked. LeFay didn’t answer and instead got up from his seat and headed over to a desk. He started writing something quickly onto a slip of paper and then handed it to Draco.

“If he is not in his grave, then go here. Ask for Douglas and tell him the phoenix resurrected. Now I’m late for a meeting with one of the centaur tribes,” LeFay said as he started for the door. Draco got up quickly, grabbing Lord LeFay’s wrist without thought.

“Wait.” LeFay stopped, turning his ear slightly towards Draco but didn’t look at him. “It’s been bothering me the whole time I’ve been here. When you said, you thought the collar would have come off by itself by now, did that mean you didn’t care about the bond it represented?” Draco asked, huffing a little from the short sprint to catch LeFay before he stepped out the door.

Harry-LeFay stood there, his mind whirling. Did he? The matching arrowhead pendant to Draco’s collar felt heavy around his neck. He’d kept the pendant to remind him, and he could still remember when they placed the collar around the dragon Draco’s neck to bring him back to his wizard self. It even left him with a sense of pride that the collar had stayed.

“I wasn’t myself then,” he answered and pulled his wrist from Draco’s grip. “Report back to me when you’ve checked the grave,” he added and then left. Draco stood there speechless, eyes slightly wide, as he watched LeFay’s back disappear out the door. Hope blossomed in his chest with the small drop of the poison called apprehension.


	17. What's Worse: A Dragon or a Fox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco checks Albus' grave. When he reports back he has to deal with a Forest Kistune tantrum.

Draco pushed back the top of the tomb and froze. "Bloody hell," he coughed as he covered his nose. It smelt like a potion had exploded and spoiled in the tomb. Pinching his nose shut he pulled a vile out from his cloak and popped the top off, pouring it over the rotting remains of Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

Wasn't this illegal?

While the liquid spilled out of the vile and onto the rotting corpse, Draco's eyes where drawn to a ring on the headmaster's hand that he was sure he'd seen somewhere before. He leaned over into the tomb and removed the ring just as the finger started to twitch. Draco reeled back, stumbling and landing on his arse. Grounding he slowly got back to his feet, cursing under his breath for being foolish enough to be scared of a dead man. Yet, when he looked back into the grave it wasn't the rotting Albus Dumbledore it had been just moments ago. In his place was Aberforth Dumbledore, with a look of horror plastered on his face. 

Just as Draco went to take a picture for evidence the body disintegrated, the ring in his hand burning his skin. He dropped both his wand and ring, cradling his scolded hand. He glared down at the ring in disdain as it too dissolved in a puff of black smoke and ash. He'd have to show LeFay his memories for proof, and he wasn't very happy about it. He wanted to know LeFay-Harry more but the thought of him rolling around in his head looking for memories made him sick to his stomach.

***

 _ **'So, what's the plain. I know I said that it's not using him but you still need an end use for him. Unless...,'**_  Tatsuya spoke as they finished up their meeting with the new ambassadress for the Hogwart's creatures. Apparently the school board was wanting to close down the school after what happened six years ago. Six years and they where still talking about it. Pathetic. The creatures where concerned about there homes on the grounds of the school and wanted to make sure they had places to move if needed. LeFay had been all to eager to agree letting them stay at one of the estates.

"Unless what?" LeFay asked as he finished filing the contracts away in his desk. "Unless I want something else other than his help with the all this?" he gestured to the room full of papers and books lying open.

 _ **'Unless you find yourself still...yearning for him,'**_  Tatsuya's silhouette took on it's smokey form in front of LeFay. LeFay stopped mid shuffle of papers, his eyes straying to the arrowhead pendant necklace on his desk. Tatsuya caught the slight movement in his eyes and chuckled. _**'It's not something to be ashamed of. I told you we should have brought him in sooner, it was your choice that we left him out in the cold. You're almost colder than I am.**_ '

LeFay grunted and rolled his eyes as he finished organizing the pile he was focused on. "This isn't his business being stuck in this back and forth battle."

 _ **'But you've told him so much already.'**_ Tatsuya pointed out without hesitation. LeFay growled quietly and leaned back in his seat. He had told Draco quite a bit already...

LeFay was about to retort that Tatsuya didn't know Draco as well as LeFay knew him when there was a knock at the study door. Turning his head he frowned. No one else was scheduled for today, at least he thought there wasn't. The arrowhead on his desk glowed for a moment, catching LeFay's eye. "Come in," he said as he swept the arrowhead pendant up in his hand and placed it on his neck. He tucked it in under his shirt and against his skin as the door opened.

Draco stepped in and cleared his throat, holding a vile in his hands. LeFay narrowed his eyes and then motioned for Draco to come over to his desk. "What is it?" LeFay asked.

Draco stood at LeFay's desk for a moment and then set the vile of memories on his desk. "The evidence dissolved before I could capture a photo of it, so I pulled out the memories of it. I swear that they aren't tampered with," he paused, "You where right though. He isn't as dead as it would seem." Draco motioned to the memories. 

LeFay glanced at the vile and then at Draco before biting his lip. Getting up form his desk he went to grab his pensive and brought it back to his desk. With a nod to Draco he added the memories and let himself fall in. Minutes later he sat up in his chair, a low growl building up in his throat. "That vile man....Ammit!" LeFay bellowed. 

Ammit slithered out from his hiding place and up the sides of his masters chair.  _'Yes my Kitsune?'_ Ammit hissed. LeFay lifted a hand to scratch under his familiar's chin.

 _'I need you to check on the owner of Hog's Head in Hogsmeed. If Aberforth Dumbledore isn't the owner anymore then report back to me. If he is then I want you to watch him till I say otherwise,'_ Lefay hissed back to the snake. Draco watched silently, the hair standing up on the back of his neck as he listened to the parsletongue. Why did he find it so intoxicating?

Jariss stirred to the front of Draco's thoughts and chuckled. The dragon beneath his skin smirked in amusement as he spoke,  _ **'It's because dragons are relatives of snakes. I thought you knew this already.'**_

"I do," Draco stated under his breath.

"Did you say something Lord Malfoy?" LeFay asked as he turned his attention back to the blonde standing in front of him. Draco shook his head and went to sit in a chair across from LeFay.

"And please...call me Draco. It's only natural if I'm going to be learning about the real you," he stated as he crossed his knee over the other, his hands going to his lap. LeFay stated at him blankly, at a loss for words. 

Did he really expect it to be that easy for him to just come out and start telling Draco everything bout the real him? LeFay scoffed at the idea. "You really think it's going to be that easy?" LeFay asked as he folded his own hands in his lap, staring Draco down.

Draco was confused for a moment, wondering what exactly he meant until it clicked. "No," he answered honestly. "But I have to start somewhere," Draco stated.

LeFay watched intently for a moment, something was different about Draco that he hadn't noticed before. Was he, trying to be...Kinder? "Hmm, so, what exactly is the purpose of getting to know me better?" LeFay asked, "You didn't exactly seem like you liked the Harry Potter of old to begin with."

Draco's eyes seemed to flash purple for a moment before his grey eyes returned, there was no sign of emotion on his face. "That's not entirely true, but it doesn't matter now. Even if it wasn't completely you that did it, you still had some control when Harry placed the collar on me," he stated.

LeFay cut in, "I told you I could break it-"

Draco cut him off quickly, "And I said that's not what I wanted," Draco sighed. "The purpose of getting to know you better is so I can figure out my own feelings..." LeFay's eyebrows rose as he looked over him.

"You're feelings?" LeFay questioned. This was getting interesting, he knew Draco had seemed overly attached to the amethyst studded collar around his neck.

"Yes...Even if that Harry wasn't really you, it wasn't that, that I was drawn to. Magic doesn't lie, and yours is...unique," Draco stated, trying to come up with the right words to use. LeFay seemed a bit lost for words as he just sat there staring at Draco. Then he started laughing. Draco frowned. "What is so funny?"

"You-you mean to tell me that, you think we," he stopped, gasping for breath as he continued laughing. Draco growled and stood up, slamming his hand down on Harry-Lefay's desk.

"What is so wrong about that! You can not deny we have a connection, or this," he gestured angrily at the collar, "This would not have stayed on. You said so yourself that a part of Harry was probably what kept this magic alive! You're magic hasn't changed, its stronger now but it is the same, you can not deny it!" Draco roared at him. He was sick of beating around the bush, if anything Lefay seemed more oblivious than Potter was.

Draco was panting as he stood in front of LeFay, even though he was on the other side of the desk LeFay could feel the little dragon's anger right down to his bones. Draco's eyes had turned the color of the dragon's he held beneath his skin, making LeFay's skin crawl. Draco must be very emotional to let his control slip, LeFay noted. Standing up slowly LeFay gestured at the door. "Leave," LeFay commanded in a low voice.

Draco felt the collar hum with the command but he didn't move. "No. Not until you admit it."

LeFay inhaled sharply, a growl building up in his throat till he burst, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE DONE OR BEEN THROUGH! Do not come in here, spouting about what YOU think you know!" bellowed at him. The whole room shook as he spoke, "I AM NOT the same man YOU knew!" LeFay stopped himself from yelling again, taking a deep breath and waited a moment for the room to stop rolling under him. "Nor do you desire the pain that would come from knowing that man now," he sighed and then lifted his gaze from his desk to a very startled looking Draco. 

Draco stood wide eyed, his body trembling at the sheer force of magic that had been released when LeFay lost his temper. The hair on his body felt like they all had tiny electric currents running through them, and he...kind of liked it. Licking his lips he looked away from LeFay, unable to meet his gaze now as he took a step back from the desk. "I-I deserve a chance to know the real you. I can decide for myself if the pain is too great," he managed to get out. 

LeFay stared at him, taking in the startled looking dragon man in front of him. Apparently he didn't know the extent of what his magic really did to Draco, and he felt the sudden pain of guilt when he caught the look of fear in Draco's eyes along with something else. "You do deserve a chance, especially if what you are trying to point out is true," LeFay stated quietly, slowly nodding. "If you really want to peruse this, I won't stop you. Now I need to tend to the other events of 

Draco looked up from the floor, hope sparking in his chest again. "I won't disappoint you. I'll prove that I am worthy to be your **mate** ," Draco's determined stare meet LeFay's as he spoke.

LeFay felt a strong sense of pride when Draco spoke, but also guilt. Bowing low Draco turned and then left the room quickly, leaving LeFay to his thoughts. Sitting down he lifted a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead. If only Draco knew what he actually thought..."He's proved himself worthy many times over," he mumbled under his breath with a sigh. 

 _ **'Why are you doing this to yourself?'**_  Tatsuya asked.  _ **'Why not just be completely honest with him and come right out and say what your feeling, tell him the truth,'**_  he added. 

LeFay looked down at his papers and shook his head. "I can't worry about him right now. We have a lot of work to do," he stated.

 _ **'So you are going to deny yourself happiness, deny your mate happiness, which we both know that he's right about being?'**_ Tatsuya felt aggravated that his vessel was so goody goody.

"He'll find some one else. Some one that can actually make him happy. Now let's focus on Albus and what he's planning," LeFay stated. Tatsuya grumbled as they started back into the paper work. LeFay conjured his patronus then, and as it formed a he stared at it. The cute version of a hebridean black dragon stared at him for a long moment, it tongue sticking out slightly. "Go tell the others that I want a meeting in five minutes, everyone needs to be here," he told his patronus. The tiny dragon opened its wings and flew through his office doors.


	18. Update: Story is Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Okay guys, 

 

Been a long time, I know, and I apologize for it. However this story is not dead! I do plan on bring the next chapter out soon. If you haven't read my other story, the last update on that was about the fact I had burned my had pretty badly. Worse than I had originally thought. Anyways, that finally finished healing, and I got a job for a while that was full time. Bleh, work. Am I right?

Short and sweet of it, I currently am out of a job but looking for one. In the mean time I do plan on continuing this fanfiction and my other one. This one at least has the full plot worked out and I know where I'm going with it. But, shush, I no gives it away. XD

However, I have run into a bit of a snag. Any other writers here, which I'm guessing there are ;) , you all probably know its a bit hard to just pick up where you left of and keep the feeling of the characters and there personalities the same. So, I am going to be reading over all 17 of my chapters. Yay! Yet, that means I also get to look back at my mistakes and wish I had written it differently in some places. Alas! I will try to be quick about it and make sure your beloved characters still retain their charming personalities that have grown within these 17 chapters. 

Thank you guys for reading and I hope you'll hold on with me and these fanfictions. If any, any, of you have ideas or  tidbits you want suggest or talk about (or point out my bad story structure) please, please, do so in the comments below. It's absolutely great hearing back from you guys and makes me want to get chapters out as soon as possible.

It takes a village to raise a child, and that's basically what stories are right?

:)

Thanks,

Silverhood


	19. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is starting to second guess everything he has hoped for. Especially when a stranger starts creating a divide between the two.
> 
> LeFay is losing his temper with the way Tatsuya wants to run things, and possible having a traitor within their ranks is only making the problem worse. (Especially when that traitor might just be the flirting with your mate.)

LeFay sat on his throne, eyes half glazed over. He wasn't looking forward to this discussion, nor what would possible come of it. 

The last person knelt below LeFay, signalling everyone to stand again and take their seats.

"Why such a quick summons my'Lord?" Douglas asked. The wizard had been thrown out of his family for practicing dark arts not to long ago, and he had quickly earned LeFay's trust. Enough to put him along side LeFay's generals.

"I was actually wondering quite the same thing. It isn't like you," added William, one of the two vampires currently sworn to LeFay. Well, them and all of their bloodline as well. August raised an eyebrow, agreeing with William silently. LeFay wasn't the one to call anything in last minute.

"Does it have to do with the man that came in earlier today?" one of the other table mates inquired. Douglas snorted.

"You really think he'd call a meeting over one person?"

William shook his head, "I pray you, don't jump to conclusions Douglas," he sighed. Douglas grumbled but didn't say anymore.

"That would have been Lord Malfoy, and I am astonished that not even the vampires in the room seemed to piece the hair and outfit together." Everyone's attention turned to the side door where a dark shadow and appeared. It moved slowly towards them, a small sigh coming from it as it's body came into view.

"Welcome Ashleigh, Lady of Shadows. Late as always I see," LeFay spoke, eyeing the vixen from his seat. Ashliegh simply shrugged slowly before going to her seat, sliding into it gracefully. The Furiae smoothed back her hair as both William and August glared at her before turning their attention back to LeFay.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" August asked, confused on why his best friend had not told him of Lord Malfoy's impending arrival.

"It wasn't planned. Lord Malfoy happened to find his way here, through a picture he managed to get his hands on. Which leads us to our true agenda," LeFay looked over his group of twelve trusted advisers, letting his eyes have time to rest on each of them. "We have a leak."

The room turned silent. LeFay's eyes locked with August first, and the ancient vampire simply nodded before opening his mind. He could feel his Lord sifting through his thoughts. The steps of something more ancient then himself echoing in his mind. He could catch glimpses of his Lord's true form in his minds eye, looking directly at him was impossible. Even as one of the few vampires to live as long as he had, LeFay still had enough power to force August's gaze elsewhere in his own mind. These mind numbing interrogations went on for hours as LeFay jumped from one person to the next, checking everyone for leaks, even ones they might not even know existed. Finally, he stopped, seeming to mull over everything he'd gathered.

"Nothing here has given me any reason to doubt any of you. However, I suggest all of you create copy's of your memories, along with strengthening you shields," LeFay stated, "Especially those without creature blood. If Albus is trying to wipe out everything, there is no doubt in my mind that he will use everything within his power to achieve it. Even if that means leaving him with a brain dead wizard."

Skoll, one of Fenrir Greyback's sons that had joined LeFay's cause after the death of their father, spoke out, "Speaking of which, you said you had new information last time you sent out orders." The group nodded, some seeming a little irritated they hadn't started their.

"Yes. Inside the envelopes at each of your seats is actually a copy of the most recent information we have gathered," the group started to pull out the information, "As you can see, Albus Dumbledore is most clearly alive. And with having used his brother as a scapegoat we are still waiting to see just how long this has been going on for. Ammit has been sent out to ascertain the identity of current owner of Hog's Head, and just how long said person has been there. For their we will at least have the beginnings of a timeline for how long Albus had been able to walk among the living disguised. The only real option we have right now is to continue what we have been doing for the past five years," just as LeFay finished explaining the bickering started. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he'd gotten to this point. They all use to get along so well, but the drawn out time line had left them all on edge. 

August could see just how tired Harry was, his eyes looking over the other eleven as they tried to sort out their differences between which area got what supplies. He could tell it just wasn't the time.

"Everyone!" August bellowed, and then cleared his throat. It seemed to do the trick, only leaving Ashliegh and Douglas' conversation bare. Though, they seemed to finish once they noticed everyone was staring at them, causing a few to chuckle. "I suggest continuing conversations like these while not in the presence of our host."

LeFay gave a soft smile and nod in August's direction before collecting his thoughts again. "I know we are all tired, but we need everyone as one unit if we want to change our world for the better. Now, I'd like to continue," he paused, looking around. "Good, now about tightening security-"

***

Draco stood on the balcony over looking the training yard he'd visited the first day he got here. Those below where in the middle of a break, passing out water and food, it astounded him just how well they all worked together. The mix of creatures and wizards below him made his head spin. Those that he'd always learned where dark seemed to be the most common, but what surprised him most was just how many wizards and witches where helping. With all he'd been taught, and all he'd been shun for he really thought that most of the wizarding world was the same. Selfish, purest, narrow-minded, pigheaded, there was lots of words he honestly could use to describe them, but here. Here it didn't seem to phase any of them. 

"I hope you aren't trying to find a weak spot. Cross any one of them down there and you'll have the rest upon you withing seconds."

Draco spun around, wand out.

"Careful there!" Draco lowered his wand, his eyes stuck on a goofy looking man before him. "I didn't mean to scare you, it's just. Eh," the man scratched the back of his head and half smiled.

"And you are?" Draco asked slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot introductions. The name's Hati, Hati Greyback," the man smiled. Draco recoiled, stepping back and flattening himself against the railing. Hati seemed to notice and winced.

"I see my father's reputation still creates disgust," Hati smiled sadly, rubbing his arms over each other. Draco tried to look apologetic but just couldn't force it out. He had seen what Fenrir was capable of when the man was alive, and the name still made him sick to his stomach. Hati seemed to understand. "I'm nothing like him, I can assure you, I didn't even met him. Which I'm honestly glad for," he stated. 

Draco rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. Telling himself this man wouldn't have been here if Harr-LeFay didn't think he was worthy. At least that's what he told himself. "I'm sure that is true... I just, knew him personally," Draco explained. "Draco Mafloy," Draco added as he extended his hand.

Hati smiled and shook Draco's hand vigorously. "So you're the one that has the Master's eye. I was wondering about you."

"About me?" Draco asked, taken off guard by the comment. "Why me? Wait, has the Master's eye?"

Hati laughed. "You sure have some nerve coming here," Hati smiled. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, something was starting to feel off about this man. "You really made a mess of things by coming here. It took a lot for him to start looking at everyone with an equal eye after you left him."

"After I left him?! He left me!" Draco fumed. 

"Are you sure about that?" Hati's eyes shone gold for a moment before someone came jogging up to the balcony's entrance. 

Skoll stepped into the light of the sun, a grim smile on his face. "Hati, what are you doing? Don't tell me you are pestering new-." Skoll stopped when he caught sight of Draco, eyebrows lifting. "Lord Malfoy..."

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, the man seemed familiar. Golden eyes, shaggy dark locks that came down to his chin, a pale face full of freckles. "You where in the hall when I arrived," Draco mumbled. Skoll nodded.

"This is my brother Skoll," Hati grinned, introducing his packmate. "We are both part of Lord LeFay's werewolf faction. One of three packs living on the grounds," Hati boosted. "Skoll here is also one of the twelve LeFay keeps as his pets."

"I am NOT a pet," Skoll snapped, slapping the back of his brother's head. "Excuse my brother, he has no manners," Skoll bowed in apology before standing again, his eyes meeting with Draco's. Draco blushed slightly and then shrugged.

"He wasn't that bad. I've known worse," Draco said. Skoll smiled slightly before Hati cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be going? I would have thought LeFay gave us new orders during the meeting," Hati placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh yes, yes. Good day,... Lord Malfoy," Skoll bowed again, followed by Hati as they left. Draco chuckled, shaking his head.

"I guess the meeting's over, might as well go look for LeFay," Draco said to himself, almost in a whisper. Turning he headed in to the hall, wondering where LeFay would even be at this time of day. He had only started figuring out his own way around the castle, LeFay probably knew every nook and cranny by now. 

Feeling the collar suddenly warm Draco lifted his head to see LeFay not twelve paces away from him. Talking to Severus of all people.

"Why? I asked you NOT to bring him into this. Why couldn't you just respect my wishes," Snape half growled, half snapped. LeFay had his back to the wall with this one, though, even then, it looked as though Snape was the one on defense. 

LeFay sucked in a breath, not liking the tone Severus was giving him one bit. "You swore your life to me, did you not?" LeFay's voice was weeping with power as he spoke, intoxicating Draco even from this distance. "It is his choice. DO YOU think I want him here? With how much energy it takes to-." He stooped short as slammed his mouth shut painfully, causing some blood to drip from his lips. Snape sighed and nodded, turning his head and spotting Draco.

"Draco?" 

LeFay turned, eyes slightly wide. "Lord Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed down tears and turned sharply, sprinting down the hall back the way he came.

"Draco!" Snape yelled, his shocked gaze turning back to LeFay who just stood there. "I swear if you don't go after him, if you break his heart again. SO help me," Severus snarled. LeFay gritted his teeth, feeling the wave of emotions coming from the arrowhead under his robes. 

"I can promise nothing," LeFay said as he turned, his robes snapping as he turned. 

Severus watched, both in awe, and secrete terror as the man melted into an elegant fox. He'd forgotten just how much the monster had taken over the man. Black hair melting into vat black fur, glowing eyes hanging hauntingly over a toxic maw dripping with magic, creating moss and plants where it feel. The creature gracefully loped down the hall, barely coming into contact with the ground as it disappeared down the hall. Severus gulped. "Sweet Mother, please protect them," Snape whispered.

***

 

 


	20. The Sky's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's upset, cause fucking LeFay! Why!
> 
> LeFay's upset, cause fucking everything! Why? Because he has a stick up his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, chapter isn’t technically finished, because I was going to add more, but I feel like I kept you guys waiting too long. Here’s the next addition, I apologize for it being short.

Inspiration: Derniere Danse-Indila (lyric parts below) (listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nQOBMo4_Js )

Oh ma douce souffrance  
Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommence  
Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance  
Sans lui je suis un peu paro  
Je déambule seule dans le métro  
Une dernière danse  
Pour oublier ma peine immense  
Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence  
Oh ma douce souffrance  
  
Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent la pluie  
Un peu d'amour un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est-ce mon tour?  
Vient la douleur.  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole  
  
Que d'espérance  
Sur ce chemin en ton absence  
J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille,  
Vide de sens  
***

 

Draco didn't know where he was going. He just wanted space to breathe, he needed it. He didn't realize how far he had actually gone till the snow was too hard to get through. He honestly didn't even remember it being this deep.

He cursed himself for being so emotional. It was dark, cold, and the wind was starting to pick up.  _ **'Plus, you didn't even give him a chance to explain,'**_ Jariss added. "No one asked you!" Draco snapped into the wind. Jariss grumbled in the back of Draco's mind as the wizard continued forward. Finally he stopped and let out a long sigh, staring out into a small clearing.

"I'm sorry, it's just."

 _ **'Infuriating? I know, I'm you after all,'**_ Jariss stated. Both let out a puff of air as Draco leaned against a tree, searching for something. Something to piece everything together. Why did he want to do this? What made this relationship so important to him. He use to hate the git.  _ **'I don't know. But, we should find our way back. Don't want to freeze,'**_ Jariss bumped against Draco within their thoughts. Draco sighed and nodded, his eyes looking back at the way they came.

"Let's go then. Walking is going to be hard," Draco suggested as he walked further into the clearing. Jariss smiled and nodded as both melded together and Draco could feel his skin toughen into scales. Draco blinked, thanking himself and Jariss as everything came into focus, his vision becoming better in the darkness of night. The trees stood shorter than he thought they would, and as he stretched out his wings he could feel the leather rub against each other till they reached their full extension. Leaning back his weight he heaved his dark body into the air, wings surprisingly silent as he rose into the air. They circled once, twice, before getting their bearings and heading towards the pull they'd always felt.

***

 LeFay could feel the wind tugging at his fur as they slowed their pace. 'Damn it, how far did that git go?' LeFay thought as he looked to the north, trying to keep his antlers out of the branches above. Even with magic surrounding them to make a path, the snow held them back. Bowing their head they pushed forward, all the while LeFay was hating himself.

' _ **I told you. See! This is what happens when you don't listen to me. Know hand over the reins,'**_ Tatsuya growled, curling tightly around LeFay's mind. Harry, LeFay, tried to shrug him off, but soon gave into the urgent pulling at his mind.

'Fine!' LeFay snapped, handing over the "reins" so to say as Tatsuya took over LeFay's body movements. Without pause the dark kitsune sped up, bounding through the snow with ease compared to their dragging walk LeFay had them doing. 'Don't waste all our energy!" LeFay snapped again. He could feel Tatsuya rool his eyes.

 _ **'This wouldn't have happened if you'd just followed my advice,'**_ Tatsuya pointed out. LeFay growled.

'It is my life, not yours. Yours ended decades ago!' LeFay snarled, taking back control. Tatsuya went quiet, but LeFay could feel the anger rolling just beneath his ancestor's surface thoughts. LeFay sighed, he knew they would have to talk about this sooner or later. Now was just as good as time as any. 

'I understand you felt like you didn't get a chance to live your life to the fullest, and I promise you, I will keep looking for a way to separate our consciousness. To give you you're own body, but right now? Right now I need you to let me live my life. Lately you've been tearing the controls right out of my hands and it isn't fair. Just because you don't feel like you got your full life, doesn't mean you can take mine from me,' he thought to the great Forest Kitsune. 

They stopped in the snow as LeFay concentrated on looking inwards, towards his inherited half. Tatsuya was sitting in the very back of his mind, darkness enveloping him, but LeFay could tell Tatsuya had heard him.

 _ **'Thank you, Harry,'**_ Tatsuya stated softly,  _ **'I understand this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I apologize for my behavior.'**_   Both let out a long sigh and LeFay was about to turn his attention outside of their body when they where suddenly knocked over onto their side. LeFay snapped to attention as he kicked off their attacker, fangs bared. Their was a yelp as their attacker landed into a tree, giving them time to get to their feet. Yet, when they did, it was only to be ambushed by two more attackers. LeFay leapt forward on spindly legs, claws coming down on the back off a werewolf in front of them.

'We forgot about the full moon tonight!' LeFay smacked the next wolf out of the way with his antlers. Suddenly he felt his control slip as Tatsuya yanked LeFay to the back of their mind. He watched in horror as Tatsuya started to attack the wolves ruthlessly, giving their members a face full of claws and antlers. 'Don't kill them!' LeFay yelled as he tried to take control again. Tatsuya simply shoved his host's mind away, lunging at the closest attacker again. 

LeFay could feel them being picked up in a wolf's jaws and tossed into a snow field, skidding to a stop. Tatsuya's mind was stunned, giving LeFay a chance to gain control again as they stood up again. He could feel blood flowing down their back and LeFay braced himself for the next attack only to hear a loud roar above them. Looking up he saw something big cover the moon just before it landed on top of them; he was sure they would be crushed. When LeFay opening his eyes again all he saw was shadow as the thing roared above him again. His attackers turned tail and ran, some sliding around before being able to disappear out of sight. 

LeFay stayed crouched as the being above him moved, uncovering him and letting the moonlight shine down upon him once more. Taking a step back, his jaw dropped as his eyes meet dark purple grey ones the size of his head. He felt his animagus form dissipate, leaving him kneeling in the snow as he looked up at the monstrous being. A full grown dragon looked down at him, eyes narrowed. It took a moment for LeFay to gather himself as he recognized the Hebridean Black looking at him. He closed his mouth and bowed his head, letting out a low groan. 

"Lord Malfoy," he said quietly, the dragon huffed. "Thank you for saving me."

Draco glared down at the lean man before him, scoffing at what he said. They both knew LeFay could have handled it without him if he hadn't been trying to not hurt the werewolves. 

"It wasn't what you thought you heard back there," LeFay added quickly. Draco paused in his train of thought, his wings shifting in a wordless sign that he was listening. 

LeFay stood slowly, unsure of just how much control Draco had since he had last seen Malfoy in such a form. "What I was saying," he paused, trying to find the words. 

 _ **'Just tell him,'**_   Tatsuya groaned. 

'You're awake?' LeFay said happily, glad to feel his mentor again.

 _ **'I am now speak, he is waiting,'**_ Tatsuya stated, nudging at LeFay's thoughts.

Draco shifted his weight and listened to his scales rattle. The cold hair was making him feel a little brittle, and the way LeFay was looking at him made him feel self conscious about his current appearance. Was his scales misaligned, did he have something stuck in his horns? He finally passed it off as his thoughts trying to fill the silence, after all, he could still feel the hurt in his chest from what LeFay had been telling Snape earlier. There was no way LeFay wanted him, he'd heard it himself.

"It's hard to keep myself focused on work when you are around. That is why I didn't want you here. Even after putting the distance between us... I didn't want you to get hurt Draco, especially when I didn't know what I was going to do," LeFay looked over Draco, waiting for a response.

Draco froze. What had he just heard? 

"Draco, I'm sorry. I am so sorry I made you go though this. I am not the Harry you know, and I understand you want to know me, but if you keep pushing this. How do I know you aren't going to decide it's too much?" LeFay spoke slowly.

Draco suddenly understood everything. This whole time, Harry had been trying to protect him. 

Draco lowered his head, pressing the tip of his snout against LeFay's face and letting out a slow breath. LeFay's hair shifted around his face, causing the older man to smile slightly as he brought a hand up to press it against Draco's snout. "I take that as you forgiving me?" LeFay chuckled. Draco snorted, pushing against LeFay. He laughed a bit harder then and smiled, "Let's head back then. Get some tea and warm up."

Draco pulled his head away and lowered himself into the snow, giving LeFay a way to climb up onto Draco's back. "Did I mention that you're huge now?" LeFay asked as he grunted, swinging himself up near Draco's shoulder blades. Their was a noise that LeFay had to assume was a laugh as Draco shook before standing to his full height. 

Without warning they where launched into the air and LeFay found himself almost falling off if not for his claws. Draco didn't seem to even notice as they got settled into flight. 

LeFay lifted his head, eyes going wide as he took in the site of everything around him. The stars seemed to be shining just out of arms reach above him, and the purple along Draco's scales shimmered like magic itself. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

***

LeFay sat in the room off his bedroom, a tea cup pressed to his lips as he silently took in the man across from him. He took had a cup to his lips, but his eyes where on the fire, and a blanket was wrapped tight around his shoulders.

"I'd forgotten it was in the middle of winter. To use to being inside your," Draco paused, "domain." He switched his eyes from the fire to LeFay as the man put down his cup and saucer onto the bench between them.

LeFay nodded. "Yes, it does confuse some of the residence, but they get use to it. In time I'm sure you will too."

Draco took another sip of his tea and shivered, his dragon blood was use to hibernating in this weather. "How do you feel about me?" Draco asked suddenly. LeFay was a bit caught off guard, not expecting to hop right into it that fast. "And no lying this time. We all know how that ended up last time."

LeFay nodded, sitting quietly as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"Protective."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it," Draco narrowed his eyes. Was this man ever going to give him a straight answer?

LeFay pulled the arrowhead charm out from under his shirt, rubbing his thumb over it. "I couldn't put into words how I feel about you Draco. It's too complicated. Between lingering memories of the Harry you knew, and the personality that is really me; there is always conflicted thoughts," Draco bit his lip, looking like he was about to give up, "However, I know one thing for sure."

"That is?"

"That I want you here. With me." LeFay locked eyes with Draco, his jaw tightening. 

Draco could feel the sincerity in LeFay's words, and it filled him with warmth. "I couldn't keep my mind off you enough, LeFay. Even when I started working for Sev, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Being able to feel you through the collar, that was what kept me going. I know you deny it, but I know deep inside. We are meant to be. I know we are mates."

"I don't deny it," LeFay stated quietly. Draco paused.

"You said-."

"I know what I said. I was lying. I've always known we where mates. Harry might not have known in the beginning, but when I fully awoke, I knew it instantly," LeFay fiddled with his thumbs, unsure of how Draco would react.

"Why?" Draco started to growl, "Why deny it when I brought it up then? Why put me, us through that?!"

"Because! I wanted you to stay out of what I had to do. I couldn't put you into a dangerous situation again, I had to take responsibility for my actions that day."

"This isn't just about recent events, is it?" Draco put his tea down onto its saucer. "What happened at Hogwarts six years ago was not your fault!"

LeFay tore his eyes away from the bench and looked into the fire, unwilling to even look at Draco as emotions started to bubble up from their long waited rest. "Yes it is," he barely said above a whisper. "If I had listened and not left class by myself, if I'd taken up Theo and Herm's offer, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have that damn thing around your neck, and you wouldn't be stuck on me. You'd be able to live your own life Draco."

 


End file.
